


damn bitch are you okay

by justyrae



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, General Dumbassery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 151
Words: 66,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: An ongoing collection of filled prompts from my tumblr featuring many different pairings within the Julie & the Phantoms fandom.(short answer, no i'm not okay)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 490
Kudos: 506





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it might be a good idea to compile these all somewhere so 1. i can keep better track of them and 2. people who might not follow me on tumblr can still enjoy these little fics!
> 
> my [askbox](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/ask) is open for prompts and i reblog lists of prompts on occasion if you need some ideas (check /tagged/prompts).
> 
> the original prompt (plus the ship) will be in the opening notes of each chapter and links to the original tumblr posts will be included in the end notes. please don't comment with prompts, i'm only accepting them through tumblr. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omg if you could write fluff prompt 27 for willie/alex i would love you forever <3

"Are you blushing?"

Alex turns to hide his face, the treacherous pink heating up his cheeks in the most embarrassing way. Willie scoots closer to him, taking up more of Alex's personal space and making his blush even worse.

"Shut up," Alex says weakly.

"All I did was ask if you wanted to get food later," Willie says, his smile taking up half his face like it always does. It makes Alex weak in the knees and extremely thankful he's already sitting down. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," Alex says, even though he totally is.

"You are," Willie says as he gently brushes Alex's hair back out of his eyes. Alex trembles at the feeling of Willie's touch on his skin, and even if he wasn't blushing before (which he absolutely was), he sure as hell is now.

"You're making it worse," Alex says through gritted teeth. He tries to hide his face but Willie slides his fingers under Alex's chin and turns it back towards him.

"You're cute when you blush," Willie says. Alex melts under his gaze, grateful when Willie leans in for the kiss and they both close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637151957509980160/omg-if-you-could-write-fluff-prompt-27-for)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Okay but you have to write Alex (with anyone you like) for general prompt 35 - “I’m sorry, do I know you?” - bc that is such an alex thing to say!!

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Reggie frowns. He knew Alex was mad at him, but he didn't know he was _this_ mad. Truth be told, he's not entirely sure why Alex is mad in the first place but he at least knows better than to ask.

"Alex, dude." Reggie tries following him around the garage, but Alex won't stay still long enough for the two of them to make eye contact.

Eventually Alex gets tired of going around and around in a circle and runs out of the garage entirely, and before Reggie can follow through the door, Luke speaks up.

"Give him space, bro."

Reggie frowns harder. "But… I have to--"

"It's Alex," Luke says with a sigh, "give him a couple hours and he'll forgive you."

Reggie sighs sharply as he slumps down onto the couch. "I don't even know what I _did_."

"Seriously?" Luke shakes his head. "So that wasn't you flirting with that dude last night?"

"Who--" Reggie stares at Luke. "I was just _talking_!"

"That's not what it looked like…"

Reggie groans, sliding further down on the couch until he slips off entirely and ends up on the floor. Luke leans down and snorts at the sight, shaking his head again.

"Like I said. Give him some time, he'll get over it."

"But I didn't _do_ anything," Reggie grumbles. "There's nothing to get over."

The garage door opens a minute later, and Reggie perks up for a second. As soon as he sees it's just Bobby, he collapses back down on the floor.

"What…" Bobby looks at Reggie and then at Luke, who waves him off.

"Don't even ask, dude."

Bobby snickers. "Is this about whatever's got Alex so pissed off?" he asks as he comes into the garage. "He's pacing around the driveway right now."

Reggie sits up again, looking at Luke and then back at the door to the garage. Before Luke can grab him or even say _don't go out there_ , Reggie's sprinting out of the garage.

"See what you did?" Luke tells Bobby, rolling his eyes.

"Alex!" Reggie shouts, catching Alex off guard and mid-step. He almost trips over his own two feet but luckily recovers before he can add another thing to be mad at Reggie over.

"I'm not talking to you," he says dismissively.

"Okay, but like, it's not my fault!"

Alex glares at Reggie, who starts to backtrack.

"I mean, it is, because I was talking to that guy. But that's all it was! Talking! I wasn't--"

"That's what you think I'm mad at you for?" Alex asks, the anger no longer evident in his voice. Now he just sounds… sad. "Because you _talked_ to someone else?"

"I… yes?"

"You _ditched_ me last night." Alex scoffs. "Remember that?"

Reggie blinks. "I did? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I said I wanted to leave and you said--"

"I… I thought I was helping! I knew you were tired and I didn't want to make you stay!"

"I wanted you to come _with_ me, you idiot!"

"Well I didn't know that!" Reggie protests. "Why didn't you say that?!"

"I didn't think I had to spell it out for you!"

"Well obviously you do!" Reggie crosses his arms and, in spite of himself, Alex cracks a smile. "What?"

"I don't know why I like you so much," Alex says as he shakes his head. Reggie smirks, putting his hands on his hips as he takes a few steps closer to Alex.

"Because I'm awesome."

"Yeah. Sure." Alex snorts, reaching forward to grab the front of Reggie's shirt and pull him closer. "Keep telling yourself that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637153129543106560/okay-but-you-have-to-write-alex-with-anyone-you)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.” for general prompt 7, Alex/Luke. Luke the one whose bleeding obv.

Luke bursts through the garage doors with a crazed grin and a wild look in his eyes. Alex is the only one there, and he nearly falls off the couch when he jumps in surprise.

"Luke, what--"

"Where's Reggie?" Luke demands, looking around as though Reggie's hiding somewhere.

"He's not here yet, what's--" Alex's attention is caught by something dripping down Luke's arm. "Umm, Luke? Is that blood?"

"What?" Luke looks down, bending his arm at the elbow and showing off the impressively large scrape on his arm. "Oh. Yes, but that doesn't matter right now! What does matter is--"

"You're literally _bleeding_ ," Alex says, jumping up from the couch and grabbing Luke's arm by the wrist so he can look at the injury. "Dude, what happened?"

"It's nothing, it doesn't even hurt!" Luke tries to get Alex to look him in the eye, but Alex is too preoccupied. "You're not listening, I have huge news!"

"I can't listen to anything you say while you're bleeding!!" Alex cries, pulling Luke through the garage towards the tiny bathroom in the back.

"It's not a big deal, it doesn't-- OW!" Luke shouts when Alex suddenly puts his arm under the running tap to rinse off the scrape.

"See?" Alex says, pulling Luke's arm back towards the faucet.

"It didn't hurt _before_ ," Luke grumbles, wincing as Alex continues carefully cleaning off his arm.

It takes around ten full minutes for Alex to finish cleaning and dressing Luke's wound, mostly because Luke spends eight of those minutes insisting that he's perfectly fine and Alex is overreacting.

"What if it gets infected and you get sepsis and _die_?!" Alex says as he digs through the cabinet looking for band-aids.

"Have you been watching ER again?" Luke sighs. "You _know_ what watching that does to you."

"I like George Clooney," Alex mumbles under his breath, shaking his head as he finally locates some band-aids. "This isn't about me! What were you even doing that you hurt yourself like this?"

Luke shrugs. "It wasn't that bad." Alex gives him a flat look as he opens the first band-aid and Luke sighs heavily. "Okay, I fell off my bike. Happy?"

"You--" Alex exhales sharply as he presses the first band-aid to Luke's arm. "Were you racing the bus again?"

"No," Luke replies immediately, though the way he avoids looking Alex in the eye tells an entirely different story.

Alex presses the second band-aid a little harder than he did the first and Luke screeches in pain.

"That hurt!"

"Yeah, and it could've been a lot worse!"

Luke frowns, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. "Some Clooney you are," he mutters petulantly.

"You're an idiot." Alex applies one more band-aid to Luke's arm and sighs. "But I think you're gonna make it."

Luke tilts his arm, looking at his injury and then back at Alex. "What, no lollipop?"

Alex rolls his eyes. "Don't push it."

"Can I at least get a kiss to make it better?" Luke smiles cheekily, leaning forward and puckering his lips.

Alex tries to resist. Really, he does. But even he can't hold out for too long when Luke does _that_. He leans in, and what's meant to be a quick peck turns into a kiss that leaves them both a little out of breath.

"You know," Luke says as he brushes Alex's hair away from his face, curling his hand around the back of Alex's neck, "my arm isn't the _only_ thing that hurts." He smirks at Alex, wiggling his eyebrows as he adds, "Doctor."

"Idiot," Alex mutters, his cheeks going red as he pulls Luke in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637227463545667584/is-that-blood-yes-but-that-doesnt-matter)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Yo. I know you're gonna hate me, but can you write angst 18 - “Any other lies left to tell me?” - with Reggie? I don't mind who's been lying to him, but maybe someone else comforts him to make you hate me les-I MEAN TO MAKE IT BETTER >_> for Reggie of course <_<

Reggie bites his bottom lip and looks down at the floor. His eyes are full of tears but he's not going to cry. Crying isn't going to change anything and it's definitely not going to help the situation, so he's not going to do it. There's nothing he can do about this.

"Any other lies left to tell me?" he asks, still looking down at the floor. He sniffs loudly before he finally looks up, seeing surprised looks on both of his parents' faces. They clearly hadn't expected him to react like this.

"You don't understand," his mother says with a sigh, as if she's dealing with a child. "When you're older--"

"I won't lie to my kids," Reggie says firmly. "I won't pretend everything's fine and secretly get a divorce without telling them."

"Reggie," his dad starts, but he's cut off by the scrape of Reggie's chair moving across the floor.

"It's done," Reggie says as he gets up, turning away from his parents as tears start falling down his cheeks.

"Reggie!"

He doesn't stop. He grabs his jacket on his way out the front door, ignoring his parents calling his name over and over. He heads straight for the closest bus stop a couple blocks over, keeping his head down so nobody notices he's crying.

He feels stupid for crying. He knew his parents weren't getting along and that nothing was getting better. But he didn't think they'd _get a divorce_ without telling him. He probably couldn't have done anything to stop it so maybe it was better that they didn't tell him… but it still hurt.

It takes a little under an hour for Reggie to get across the city, heading for the one place that still feels like home. He lets himself into the garage, not expecting to find anyone there.

"Reg?" Luke says. "What're you doing here?"

"Nothing," Reggie says, quickly rubbing a hand across his cheeks to get rid of the tear tracks. "What're _you_ doing here?"

Luke hangs his head. "Didn't wanna go home."

"Yeah," Reggie says quietly. "Me neither."

Luke puts his guitar aside and moves over on the couch so he's not taking up as much space as before. He pats the cushion next to him and Reggie comes over and sits down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Luke asks.

"No," Reggie says as he lets himself sink into the couch a little further, "not really."

"Okay." Luke waits a beat and then puts his arm around Reggie, pulling him into his side. "Love you, dude."

Reggie breathes out a heavy sigh and loops his arm around Luke's waist, hugging him back. "Love you too," he says as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637253681878859776/yo-i-know-youre-gonna-hate-me-but-can-you-write)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you write fluff prompt 16 with willex pretty please x

It happens between one second and the next. Alex has been watching Willie skate around for hours at this point, somehow not getting bored of it, but this is the first time he's seen Willie go flying off his board. He lands on the pavement a few feet ahead of his board and stays still long enough that Alex starts to panic, rushing over from where he was sitting.

"Are you okay?!" he says as he kneels down by Willie's side.

Willie groans a little, starting to sit up before Alex pushes him back down to the ground.

"Wait, don't get up yet!"

"Why?" Willie asks as he unclips the chin strap on his helmet.

"You might have a concussion!" Alex goes on. "Or worse!"

"Alex," he says, laughing as he brushes Alex's hand off of his shoulder so he can sit up. "I'm pretty sure ghosts can't get concussions."

"Oh." Alex sits down, feeling very stupid. "Right. Duh."

"I do feel a little dizzy, though. Sorta like I might throw up."

" _Oh_ ," Alex says, glancing around as he tries to think of the best way to help. "Should I get something? Maybe I could--"

"Can you please just hold me?" Willie asks, putting his hand on Alex's and gently trying to tug him closer. "Help my head stop spinning?"

"Yeah, o-of course," Alex says, shuffling closer to Willie as he puts his arm around him. "Like this?"

"Yeah," Willie says, exhaling deeply as he relaxes into Alex's side. "I'm already feeling less nauseous."

"Good." Alex smiles. A moment goes by and something in his mind clicks. "Wait, do ghosts get nauseous?"

Willie chuckles softly. "Nah, but it got you to hug me."

Alex goes bright red as Willie cracks up beside him, looping both of his arms around Alex's middle just in case he tries to squirm away. He doesn't; he _wouldn't_ , not when he's finally gotten exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637350738072403968/could-you-write-fluff-prompt-16-with-willex-pretty)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Yoooo, my lizard brain has a new prompt request: General 10) “You want to play pretend? Well two can play at that game.” Reggie/whomstever you'd like. All I know is Reggie gives me those DW from Arthur vibes, as does this prompt.

Reggie finds Alex in Julie's room, and when he poofs in they both quickly get to their feet. He smiles at the pair, starting to say hello until the looks on their faces lead him to believe that something's not quite right.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Alex answers quickly, nodding too many times for it to be casual.

"Yeah, we were just…" Julie and Alex share a look, "pretending?"

The explanation makes even less sense to Reggie than the looks on their faces, but he doesn't let it bother him. Alex and Julie continue having a staring contest until Reggie laughs.

"You wanna play pretend?" He smirks, adjusting his leather jacket. "Well, two can play at that game."

Julie and Alex go from staring at each other to staring at Reggie instead, giving him an even weirder look than before. He immediately balks, thinking maybe he's misread the situation entirely.

"Or three," he says quickly, "y'know, whatever you guys wanna do."

"I'm gonna go…" Julie says, giving both of them weird looks as she passes by Reggie.

"No, I didn't mean--" Reggie sighs.

"It's okay," she says, patting Reggie's shoulder. "You guys should probably talk anyway." She glances back at Alex and points her finger at him, "no funny business in my room."

Reggie looks back and forth between Julie and Alex as she leaves, closing the door behind her. "What does she mean, funny business?"

"Nothing," Alex says quickly. He nervously tucks his hair back, only to have it fall right back into his face as he avoids looking Reggie in the eyes.

"Did I interrupt?" Reggie's eyes go wide. "Are you and Julie--"

"What? No! I'm gay!"

"Well, yeah, but…" Reggie shrugs. "I don't know. You could be bi."

"I'm not," Alex says, laughing a little. "Believe me, I'm not."

"Okay! Just checking." Reggie twists his fingers together and sighs. "I'd be okay with it, y'know. It doesn't matter to me."

"I know." Alex smiles at him. "That's why I love you."

Reggie beams. "I love you too!"

He doesn't notice the look on Alex's face after his admission. He doesn't realize that Alex doesn't mean it the same way he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637413220786798592/yoooo-my-lizard-brain-has-a-new-prompt-request)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Another one! General prompt 30) “Why is arson always your first answer?”. Luke definitely set fires as a kid. I refuse to believe anything else. Reggie definitely is concerned about his arsonist ways.

"We've gotta do something!" Luke says after Julie and Flynn leave the garage. They'd both had an awful day at school, but Julie didn't want to worry her dad about it so they came out to the garage to talk about it.

The guys had hidden themselves to give the two girls some privacy, but Luke was incensed after he heard what Carrie had put them through that day.

"What can we do?" Alex says. "Like, I wanna help, but… it's not like we can go confront her."

"He's right," Reggie agrees.

"You don't know that," Luke replies. "There's no telling what we could do if we put our minds to it!" He pauses for a moment and a grin spreads across his face. Alex and Reggie immediately know _exactly_ what he's thinking.

"Luke, no." Alex shakes his head. "No fires."

"Why is arson always your first answer?" Reggie says, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"Dude, we're ghosts." Luke shrugs. "It's not like they'll know it was us."

"Still _no_ ," Alex replies. "We're not setting anything on fire."

Luke crosses his arms, frowning grumpily. "You guys never let me do anything."

"Not when it involves fire!" Reggie shouts.

"But she deserves it! And so does _Trevor_ ," Luke says in a seething tone.

"I'm not getting involved in this," Alex says before he poofs out of the garage. Reggie groans.

"You know arson is bad, right?"

Luke sighs and goes to sit down on the couch, and Reggie follows.

"It's not fair," Luke says. "It's just not fair that Bobby, Trevor, _whoever_ screwed us over and now his kid's hurting Julie and Flynn!"

"I know," Reggie says as he puts his hand on Luke's knee. "But maybe we should focus on making Julie and Flynn feel better rather than hurting someone else."

Luke sighs heavily, glaring at Reggie. "I hate it when you're right."

"It doesn't happen often," Reggie says, nodding in agreement.

Luke snorts, finally uncrossing his arms as he pulls Reggie into a headlock and kisses the top of his head. "You're lucky you're cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637415399719321600/another-one-general-prompt-30-why-is-arson)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Last one! Probably! That's a lie. Anyway, general prompt 18) “Cheers, I’ll drink to that.” “You drink to everything.” “Cheers!”. Willie/Alex? I can be swayed to another pairing. Dealers choice!

Alex can't decide how he feels about the atmosphere of the Hollywood Ghost Club. At face value, it seems like it's too good to be true. Everyone is overwhelmingly nice and they all seem like they're genuinely happy to be there. But there's just… something that isn't right.

It all melts away any time Willie looks at him, which is likely going to be a problem. Alex has to keep a clear head in this sort of situation and with Willie around, that's just not going to happen.

Willie leads Alex over to the bar and two glasses immediately appear before them. Alex stares at his while Willie takes the other glass and taps it against Alex's before he knocks back the whole thing.

"But…" Alex leans into Willie and whispers, "I'm only 17."

"Dude," Willie says, matching Alex's whisper, "you're a ghost."

"Oh. Right." Alex takes his glass and stares down at it. "What is it?"

"I dunno," Willie says as he sets his glass back down on the bar and it refills itself. "Cool, right?"

"I--" Alex swallows hard. This is all so much to handle all at once, but having Willie next to him is strangely comforting. If Willie trusts it, then it can't be all bad, right?

"To us!" Willie says, clinking their glasses together again before he drinks his second drink. Alex takes a sip of his, finding it to taste a lot better than he thought it would. He'd only had a few sips of beer when he was alive and he really hadn't liked it at all.

Unlike Alex who nurses just the one drink, Willie's glass is constantly being refilled. They stick around the bar for a while and Willie raises his glass with anyone and everyone who comes by. It seems like it's a tradition more than Willie just being friendly, but it charms Alex all the same.

When Alex finally finishes his drink, he sets it back down on the bar and watches as it refills itself right before his eyes. Willie watches him, smiling as Alex picks the glass up again.

"What should we toast to this time?" Willie asks.

"Umm… hot dogs?" Alex blurts, immediately feeling like an idiot for saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Cheers, I'll drink to that!" Willie says with a laugh, clinking their glasses together.

"You drink to everything, don't you?" Alex says and Willie pauses for a moment, looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Cheers," Willie says, waiting for Alex to pull the glass away from his mouth before he leans in and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637417258951622656/last-one-probably-thats-a-lie-anyway-general)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: General #23 with Willex. You’d writing is soo good, thank you so much for sharing.

Alex never learned how to deal with his panic attacks. He was never formally diagnosed with a panic disorder and even if he had been, the chance that his parents would've tried to get him help was very low. He suspects that they would've tried to send him somewhere that promised to turn him straight before they'd send him to therapy for anxiety.

But it's different now. His parents aren't around and he's _dead_. But even death doesn't get rid of Alex's anxiety, which means he's going to have to learn how to handle it one way or another.

Unfortunately that doesn't happen before he gets the worst panic attack of his life - afterlife? Whatever - right in front of Willie.

It comes out of absolutely nowhere; one minute Alex is minding his own business, just spending time with Willie, and the next he's a complete mess. All he'd been doing was thinking about how much he likes Willie, how he enjoys his company, and how lucky he's been to have found him, which apparently was enough to set off a full-blown anxiety attack for no good reason.

"Alex?" Wilie says nervously as Alex starts hyperventilating.

"I… I can't…" Alex hunches over and puts his head in his hands, trying to take deep breaths. But then he thinks about how he's a ghost and he shouldn't need to breathe at all, so he shouldn't be doing this, and that just makes everything _worse_.

"Alex, it's okay." Willie crouches down in front of him and tries to get Alex to uncurl himself. "Hey, look at me. Focus on me, alright?"

Alex slowly looks up, meeting Willie's nervous eyes with his own. Willie sighs a little in relief and takes Alex's hands in his own, holding on tight.

"Deep breath in," he says, breathing in purposefully loudly to show Alex how it's done. Alex follows suit, holding it until Willie exhales. "And out. Now, again."

They sit there for a while, just taking deep breaths in sync until Alex's panic attack finally subsides. Alex doesn't even notice he's not shaking anymore, too busy staring into Wllie's eyes as he follows his breathing pattern.

"Feel better?" Willie asks, smiling at him.

"Y-Yeah." Alex blushes. "Thanks."

"No worries," Willie replies. Alex expects him to pull away, to let go of his hands and for things to go back to normal. But Willie doesn't move, and he doesn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637418650548289536/general-23-with-willex-youd-writing-is-soo)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omg so you really have to write Julie/Luke with the prompt “You’re an idiot.” “But I am your idiot.” because Luke is definitely an idiot but also clearly Julie's idiot.

"Cold" is relative in Los Angeles. People from the east coast make fun of Angelenos complaining when the temperature drops below seventy degrees, and it's probably well-founded. Having lived in LA all her life, Julie is very sensitive to what she considers to be cold.

When the sun goes down in the winter months, Julie gets cold. She knows this, and usually plans for it. But she didn't plan to be out this late so she didn't bring a coat and she is seriously regretting it.

She looks over at Flynn who's wearing a hoodie, knowing she won't get much sympathy there. Reggie's got his leather jacket on, but Julie's not about to ask him for it. Luke gets weirdly possessive sometimes and while she's shut that down any time it pops up, she's just going to avoid another possible situation.

When her eyes get to Alex and Willie, she sees that Willie's shivering a little too. His long-sleeved shirt is still fairly thin and he's wearing shorts, so she's not surprised. What _does_ surprise her is when Alex notices his boyfriend shivering and he immediately pulls off his sweatshirt to offer it to him.

Willie smiles widely as he takes it, pulling it on and totally using it as an excuse to cuddle up to Alex.

"That was so nice of you, Alex." Julie smiles at the both of them and Alex starts to blush.

"It was nothing," he mumbles, shaking his head as Willie snickers.

"It must be so nice to have a boyfriend who _wears things with sleeves_ ," she says pointedly as she turns her attention to Luke.

"Wha-- How am I in trouble?!" Luke protests. "I didn't do anything!"

Flynn bursts into laughter and the others soon join in, cracking up a the look of absolute panic on Luke's face. Even if he wanted to offer his outer layer to Julie, it wouldn't do very much good. He cut the sleeves off of it ages ago.

"You're an idiot," Julie says, shaking her head as Luke pulls her into his arms and holds her.

"But I'm _your_ idiot," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her cheek as his body heat warms her right up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637429382336724992/omg-so-you-really-have-to-write-julieluke-with)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fluff 35 with Willex please. The way you write them is sooo cute btw

Alex hangs out at the skate park a lot lately. Ever since their Hollywood Ghost Club stamps mysteriously disappeared, he's come here looking for Willie. He doesn't know if Caleb has done something or if Willie's just avoiding him, but he hasn't seen him in over a week.

He's starting to lose hope.

Two weeks to the day that they played the Orpheum, Alex finally sees Willie. He's about to leave, to head back to the garage and never come back here again, and from out of nowhere he sees Willie on the other side of the skate park.

Alex immediately poofs right in front of him, forgetting that Willie is on a _skateboard_ and probably won't stop as quickly as he should to avoid running into Alex.

Willie crashes right into him, and for a moment Alex is able to pretend like it's their first meeting all over again. Willie starts apologizing before he realizes it's _Alex_ he ran over, and then he freezes.

"We should probably stop meeting like this," Alex says with a soft laugh. The joke doesn't land, at least not from the look on Willie's face.

"I have to go," Willie says as he reaches for his skateboard.

"No, wait, please," Alex begs.

"Alex, I can't see you. If Caleb--"

"But we're okay now!" Alex pulls his sleeves up to show Willie that the mark is gone. "See? It's okay, we can--"

He pauses, realizing he doesn't really know what he was going to say. He doesn't know what he and Willie are or if they can even become anything.

"I just," he says, sighing a little, "I just want to be there for you."

Willie smiles a little but he shakes his head. "You don't know Caleb like I do. This isn't over."

"There's gotta be something we can do. Let us help."

Willie shakes his head again and takes a deep breath, looking like he's about to cry.

"Willie, please."

"I don't want you to get hurt," he whispers.

Alex reaches for Willie's hand, grateful when he doesn't pull away. He wants to promise Willie that he's not going to get hurt, that they'll figure out how to break Caleb's hold on his soul, that everything will be okay. But he can't. So he'll settle for this, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637431195140063232/fluff-35-with-willex-please-the-way-you-write)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Back at it again in your ask box. Petty Couple Prompt: “Are you sure you wouldn’t send an assassin to kill me? You didn’t sound like you were genuine when you said no the first time.” Clearly Alex/Reggie.

Reggie is freaking out. He's been pacing around the garage for twenty minutes now and that's usually an Alex thing which is making Luke very confused about the whole situation. But Alex isn't here, which is equal parts good and bad. Good because if Alex were here there would likely be a lot of yelling, but bad because since Alex _isn't_ here, Reggie won't stop freaking out.

"He's gonna kill me," he says, pacing back and forth in front of Alex's drumset. "He's going to _kill_ me."

"He's not gonna kill you," Luke says dutifully, even though Reggie hasn't listened to him the last six times he's said it.

"No, he's absolutely going to kill me." Reggie gestures wildly to Alex's drumset. "This is a killable offense!"

"He's not going to--"

"What if he hires an assassin?? They'll definitely kill me!"

"Where would he even get the money to do that?" Luke asks, being the voice of reason for once. Reggie starts rambling wildly about whatever plan that Alex apparently has to orchestrate his murder, and Luke eventually tunes it out.

He looks at the cymbal in question, the one that Reggie accidentally knocked over and then fell on top of because he's the clumsiest person to exist. It's got a small dent in it, but otherwise it's perfectly fine.

"He's not gonna kill you," Luke interrupts with a sigh. "It's not even that bad!"

"Not that bad?? There's a dent, Luke! It's right there! Clear as day!" Reggie starts pacing again. "Alex loves his drums, okay? They're like his baby." He comes to a sudden stop. "I hurt his baby!!"

"You did not hurt--" Luke groans and puts his head in his hands. He doesn't know how he's going to get Reggie to stop pacing and freaking out. Luckily for him, Alex comes through the garage door a few minutes later and Reggie stops pacing and settles on looking downright terrified.

"What's going on?" Alex asks as he cautiously approaches them.

"Will you please tell Reggie that you're not gonna kill him?"

"Why would I--" Alex turns to Reggie. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Reggie says. "I swear I never meant to hurt your baby, please don't hire an assassin to kill me!!"

"My… what?" Alex laughs awkwardly and looks at Luke for clarification. "What is he talking about?"

"Just tell him you're not going to hire somebody to kill him, _please_." Luke groans. "He's been driving me nuts."

Alex sighs heavily. "No, Reggie, I'm not going to hire someone to kill you. Now what did you do?"

Reggie whimpers a little before he steps aside, pointing to the cymbal he'd accidentally dented before he ducks for cover. Alex moves forward to inspect it, bypassing Reggie entirely.

After a minute of being completely left alone, Reggie peeks at Alex and finds that he's still inspecting the cymbal but he's not making any violent moves towards Reggie. Yet.

"Are you, uhh, sure you wouldn't send an assassin to kill me?" Reggie gulps. "Because you didn't sound like you were genuine when you said no the first time."

He flinches when Alex turns to him, immediately scuttling back a few feet.

"I'm not going to kill you," Alex says, laughing. "It's barely a dent, calm down."

"Really?" Reggie says, sighing heavily with relief. "Oh, thank god." He throws his arms around Alex in a hug. "I'm so relieved."

"Touch my drums again and I _will_ have you killed," Alex whispers menacingly, patting Reggie on the back before he steps away.

"Are we good now?" Luke asks.

"Y-Yeah," Reggie says, his voice squeaking. "All good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637516486843514880/back-at-it-again-in-your-ask-box-petty-couple)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: And again, Petty Prompt: “You always make that face when you’ve done something wrong, so what did you do?” Alex/Luke. I don't think I need to explain which is which.

"Okay, so--" Luke says as he bursts through the garage door, startling Alex so much that he almost falls off the couch. "Sorry. You busy?"

"Nope," Alex grunts as he rights himself, rubbing his ankle where it slammed into the table. "What's going on?"

"I did something," Luke says. Alex waits a beat for further explanation, but then Luke starts avoiding making eye contact and Alex's heart sinks.

"Oh no." He shakes his head. "Luke, what did you do?"

"It's nothing bad!"

"You always make that face when you've done something wrong!" Alex replies with a groan. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing bad!!" Luke says as he nervously messes with his hair, brushing it through with his fingers and pulling it down over his forehead, specifically to his left side.

"What did you do?" Alex asks pointedly, staring at Luke's hand.

"I… umm…" Luke closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and tilts his head back. "I got my eyebrow pierced!" he says in a rush, wincing as he prepares for Alex to start yelling at him.

When he opens his eyes, he sees that Alex has his head in his hands. Luke scuffs his shoe against the floor, whistling softly as he waits for some other sort of reaction.

"Did you hear me?"

"Please tell me you didn't go to that sketchy place off of Hollywood Boulevard," Alex says in a calm yet seething voice.

"I… can't do that." Luke jumps a little when Alex suddenly whips his head up and glares at him. "They wore gloves! It's fine!"

"No, it is not fine!" Alex sighs. "Why did you do that?"

Luke shrugs. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. And Reggie said--"

"Please tell me you didn't let Reggie do something stupid," Alex says, groaning. "I can't handle both of you getting infected at the same time."

"He was _going_ to get a tattoo, but he chickened out." Luke crosses his arms. "You're acting like my mom, dude, and you haven't even seen it yet."

"Yeah, because you're staying like ten feet away from me."

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react! I didn't want you to hit me!"

"You think I'd hit you?!"

"I don't know! I was afraid you'd think I was stupid and look," Luke gestures vaguely to Alex and sighs, "I was right."

Alex groans again, burying his face in his hands for a few seconds while he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. After a few seconds pass, he slowly gets up from the couch and walks towards Luke, who takes a cautionary step back.

"Would you--" Alex huffs as he reaches out and grabs Luke's arms to hold him in place.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks, giving Alex an uneasy look.

"I'm _looking_ ," Alex replies as he carefully brushes Luke's hair away from his left eyebrow, where a simple silver ring is pierced through. He winces a little at the sight of Luke's irritated skin around it, but he sighs and shakes his head.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"I can't believe you did that," Alex says honestly, "but weirdly… it does look good."

Luke grins. "See? Told you it was a good idea."

"You _have_ to clean it. And don't touch it too often. And the _second_ it starts hurting, you're taking it out."

"Oh my god, _Mom_ , fine!" Luke gently shoves Alex, who does the same right back to him. "I knew you'd like it."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637519580357591040/and-again-petty-prompt-you-always-make-that)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do “tell me why I found my socks in your draw” for Willex. That one is perfect for them 😂

It's a big step, moving in together. Alex knows this very well and he's equal parts excited and terrified about moving in with his boyfriend. They've been together long enough that it makes sense for them to move in together but Alex knows he's not exactly easy to live with.

His roommates Luke and Reggie have made that _very_ clear over the years.

But the fact remains that if left to their own devices, Luke and Reggie would be living in a pigsty. It's probably for the best that Alex moved in with Willie because now it means that Luke and Reggie have to learn how to clean up after themselves. (Even though that will probably never happen and Alex will have to inevitably clean up when he comes over to hang out.)

Regardless, Alex really wants to make this work. He wants to prove to Willie (and himself) that he can be easygoing when he needs to be. Not everything has to have its rightful place, he can just let things go. It'll be fine.

Or at least, that's what Alex keeps telling himself.

The first few days aren't bad at all. There's a novelty to it that fills Alex's chest with butterflies every time he thinks about it. He's living _with_ his boyfriend. His very cute boyfriend who he can see whenever he wants because they _live together_.

Plus he's been doing most of the unpacking so he's been very diligent in organizing his things which definitely helps his anxiety, but also he feels like he's helping Willie too because then it means that Willie has less to worry about.

After about a week of living together, Willie offers to do the laundry. Alex almost declines, but then he reminds himself that Willie is a perfectly functioning adult who's been doing his own laundry for years, just like Alex has. It'll be fine.

The following morning, however, Alex can't find his favorite pair of socks. He remembers putting them in the middle drawer, right next to his boxers, but they're gone.

"What?" he whispers to himself as he starts panicking a little, searching through the other drawers with a little more force than necessary. "No, no, no…"

"Hey," Willie says, coming into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my socks."

"They're right there," Willie says, pointing to the drawer full of socks.

"No, not these ones," Alex says, sighing softly. "My favorite ones. You know, the--"

"Oh, yeah," Willie says with a soft laugh, "the purple ones. I remember."

He slips past Alex and pulls open the top drawer on the other side of the chest, and mixed in with all of Willie's socks are Alex's favorite pair.

"Why--" Alex snatches them and cradles them against his chest. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why were my socks in your drawer?"

"It's not a big deal," Willie says, still laughing a little, "I just thought--"

"But these are my _favorite_ socks!" Alex replies, sounding a little hysterical now. "Why were they in your drawer?"

"Alex, it's okay." Willie gently turns Alex towards him and rubs his arms. "Deep breath in, and out."

Alex follows Willie's instructions, breathing in and out until his panic starts to recede. He looks down at the socks in his hands and feels overwhelmingly silly, which makes it hard for him to look Willie in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"It's okay," Willie says, tilting Alex's face up with a finger under his chin. "I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Willie says with a smile, "you like things in their place." He pecks a kiss to Alex's lips. "It's cool."

"Y-Yeah." Alex flushes. "I do."

"Maybe next week you can show me how you like everything folded," Willie says as he tugs on the towel around his waist, letting it drop to the floor as Alex's eyes go wide. "But for right now…"

"It can wait," Alex says, tossing his socks aside as he pulls Willie into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637522497676492800/can-you-do-tell-me-why-i-found-my-socks-in-your)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Another petty prompt: “If you leave another CD out of its case, you’re sleeping on the couch for the rest of time.” Luke/Reggie. I also think this is obvious.

"Reggie!!" Luke shouts angrily.

Reggie comes running out of the kitchen, finding Luke sitting cross-legged on the floor with his CD collection strewn everywhere.

"What…" Reggie stares at the mess before him. "...happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Luke says as he crosses his arms. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything?" Reggie replies, staring at Luke in utter confusion.

"Then why are my Green Day CDs missing?! You know how I feel about my collection getting messed up."

"Yeah, I do!" Reggie insists. "That's why I don't touch it!"

"So who did it?! Who would've done this??"

"I don't know--"

"It had to have been you!"

"It wasn't me!"

"There's nobody else!!" Luke shouts. "It was you!"

"I didn't--" Reggie tries to say again, but Luke won't listen.

"If you leave another CD out of its case, you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of time," Luke snaps as he starts trying to put all of his CDs back where they belong.

Reggie stays still for a minute, trying to figure out how he's getting blamed for something that absolutely was not his fault, but he comes up short. Eventually he leaves the living room, choosing to find sanctuary in the bedroom while he apparently still can.

Luke continues sitting on the floor for the next twenty minutes, fuming as he painstakingly puts all of the cases into alphabetical order on the shelf under the stereo. There's still no sign of any of his Green Day CDs despite the fact that all of the cases are there apart from one. The CDs have just vanished.

He's just finishing up when there's a knock at the door. He ignores it at first, but then it happens again and there's no sign of Reggie going to answer it so Luke reluctantly gets up to answer the door. Julie's standing on the other side, clearly not expecting Luke to have answered the door.

"Oh. You're home."

"Yeah?"

Julie laughs sheepishly and pulls one hand out from behind her back, holding out the missing Green Day CD case that very obviously isn't closed all the way. Luke stares at her for a moment before he takes it and opens it to find _all_ of his other Green Day CDs inside of it.

"What the--"

"I'm sorry! I thought I'd make it back before you got home." Julie frowns and puts her hands together. " _Please_ don't be mad at me, I swear I took really good care of them."

"But--" Luke sputters. "Why didn't you just take all of the cases??"

"They wouldn't all fit in my bag so I consolidated," Julie explains, still frowning. "Are you mad at me?"

Luke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Next time, bring a bigger bag and _tell me_ before you borrow them, okay?"

"Okay!" Julie smiles, throwing her arms around Luke in a quick hug before running off.

Luke closes the door and sighs deeply, feeling like a total jerk as he stares down at the CD case in his hand. He owes Reggie big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637613330699321344/another-petty-prompt-if-you-leave-another-cd-out)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i know you're probably busy with the petty prompts but could you maybe do fluff #12 with willex? “Could you say that again?” “Were you not listening?” “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” it's so cute and so them!!

Alex is talking too much. Willie hasn't said a word in the last five minutes because Alex is talking so much, and Willie probably doesn't know how to get him to stop. Luke and Reggie have no issue telling Alex to shut up on a regular basis, but Alex hasn't figured out yet how to keep his mouth under control when he's around Willie.

Willie makes him nervous. And when he's nervous, he talks a _lot_.

He's not even talking about anything particularly important, at this point he's just rambling about something that Reggie said the other day about Julie's dad.

"It's not like can hear us, obviously, but sometimes the way Reggie talks about him I swear they actually _do_ understand each other but that can't be right, right??"

He finally pauses long enough for Willie to actually respond, but Willie doesn't say anything. He's looking at Alex, just the same as he has been for as long as Alex was talking, but he doesn't say anything for at least thirty seconds.

"Could you say that again?" Willie asks, laughing sheepishly as he blinks.

Alex flushes. "Were you not listening?" He's suddenly embarrassed, thinking that maybe Willie tuned him out because he was rambling about nothing and it was boring and he should've shut up so long ago but Willie's too nice to tell him to stop talking.

"No, I was," Willie says as he smiles and nudges Alex's shoulder with his own, "I just like hearing your voice."

Alex's cheeks turn a darker red and he ducks his head down to try and hide it.

"I know I talk too much," Alex admits. "You can tell me to shut up, it's okay."

"Why would I do that?" Willie says. "It's cute."

"I just…" Alex shrugs. "You know. Just in case. If I start to bug you, or something."

"Duly noted," Willie says with a nod. "But for the record, I like that you talk a lot."

"Okay," Alex answers, biting his lip to keep from launching into another spiel about absolutely nothing. Willie smiles wider, and then leans in.

"Besides, if I _really_ wanted you to stop talking, I'd probably just kiss you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637615010124791808/i-know-youre-probably-busy-with-the-petty-prompts)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I ask for fluff.31 with Willex? I have a little idea. Alex is having a bad anxiety day and its making him be distant from Willie so he starts spiralling and panicking that Willies not going to want to stay with him because of how bad he gets with anxiety and how it makes him act towards him. But if you don’t like it whatever you decide is fine sorry if it’s not ok to give an idea.

It's not a good day. If Alex could go to sleep it might help but since he's a ghost now he doesn't really sleep and as a result, it's not a good day. His anxiety is spiraling out of control and neither Reggie nor Luke know how to help him.

It seems like everything they try to do just ends up making him feel worse because he _wants_ to be normal, he wants to feel like they do and not agonize over every little detail, but he can't. They've offered to do all sorts of things to try and make Alex feel better, including some things that probably would've gotten them seriously injured if they were still alive.

But it doesn't make anything better. Alex still feels like his heart is racing and he can't catch his breath. He ends up in the loft of the garage, curled up in a corner with his arms wrapped around his legs as he rocks back and forth in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

"Maybe I should get Julie," Luke says, trying to keep his voice low as he and Reggie sit a few feet away.

"Yeah, maybe. Or! We could get Willie," Reggie suggests, but before Luke can agree with the decision, Alex speaks up.

"No. No, don't get anyone."

"But Alex--"

"I'll be fine," he says, although he doesn't really mean it. He doesn't know if he's going to be fine, but this has to stop eventually, doesn't it? "Don't get anyone. Especially not Willie."

"I just thought--" Reggie starts, but Alex cuts him off again.

"Just… just go, okay?" He sighs heavily and presses his head back down against his knees. "I just want to be alone."

The next time he looks up, he finds himself alone in the garage. Alex hopes that they haven't taken it too hard, that they've just gone into the house or something. He knows he shouldn't have pushed them away but they were just doing him more harm than good by trying to help.

"C'mon, pull yourself together," he mumbles softly, trying to will himself to stop shaking.

Alex doesn't know how much time passes between when the guys left and when he feels a gentle hand on his arm, but he looks up fully expecting to see Luke or Reggie, or maybe even Julie.

But who he sees is Willie.

"No," he says, flinching away from Willie's touch. "No, I don't--"

"It's okay," Willie says in a careful tone. "Alex, it's okay."

"No, I don't want you to see me like this," Alex replies as he cowers, starting to shake even more.

"You don't have to be alone," Willie says. He doesn't touch Alex again, but he sits in front of him with his legs crossed, just quietly watching.

Alex looks up at him and sniffles, suddenly feeling like he's about to cry. "You shouldn't have to deal with this."

"It's okay," Willie repeats.

"No, it's not," Alex says, sniffing loudly as he runs a hand through his hair. "You don't-- you deserve… I should be _better_."

"Hey," Willie says, soft but firm. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I don't even know what's wrong," Alex admits in a shaky voice. "I can't fix it."

"You don't have to fix anything. You're not broken." Willie sighs softly and holds out his hand, close enough that Alex can take it if he wants to but not close enough to touch him. "And you don't have to worry about me going anywhere, okay? I'm never going to leave you."

Alex looks down at Willie's hand and then back up at his face, seeing nothing but honesty and concern in Willie's eyes.

"I promise," Willie whispers. Alex breathes in deeply and then very slowly reaches out and takes Willie's hand. As soon as they touch he feels the weight lift from his shoulders, and he starts to feel a little better.

Willie laces their fingers together and smiles at Alex. He's not ready to smile back, not yet, but at least he's now on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637629495781834752/can-i-ask-for-fluff31-with-willex-i-have-a)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Juke fluff general please "Come back to bed. Please.”

Julie wakes with a start, reacting to the loud knock at her door. It's her dad on the other side, she can hear his voice coming through the wood. She scrambles out of bed, fully panicking because Luke is not only still in her bed but he's _asleep_.

She didn't even know ghosts _could_ fall asleep, but that's not the problem right now. The problem is there's a ghost boy in her bed and her dad's on the other side of her bedroom door. It's a lucky thing that her dad still can't actually see said ghost boy, but he's sure to notice the panic in Julie's eyes when she opens the door.

"Julie? _Mija_?"

"Deep breath," Julie whispers to herself before she puts her hand on the doorknob and twists it, pulling it open to reveal her dad standing in the hallway.

"What are you still doing in bed?" he asks with a gentle laugh as he leans forward slightly, seeing Julie's rumpled sheets and the remnants of her songwriting session with Luke that went a little too late the night before.

"Stayed up too late," she admits with a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, okay." Ray smiles and gestures for her to follow him. "I've got breakfast downstairs, if you--"

"Actually," Julie interrupts, "I'm still kinda tired, is it okay if I come down a little later?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Ray nods. "It's Sunday, after all. What was I thinking?"

He laughs and Julie joins in, freezing a moment later when she hears Luke start to stir.

"You okay?" Ray asks, immediately clocking the change in her demeanor.

"Yeah, just--" she yawns dramatically and rubs her eyes, "y'know. Still a little out of it."

"Okay, _mija_ ," he says as he kisses her forehead. "I'll let you sleep a while longer."

"Thanks, _papi_."

She closes the door and leans back against it, sighing heavily as she sinks to the floor. When she looks over at her bed, Luke is propped up on his elbow and rubbing his eyes.

"What did he make for breakfast?" he asks, smirking at her as she crawls across the floor back to her bed.

"Shut up," she says, getting up on her knees to lean against her bed. " _You_ shouldn't have spent the night in here."

"Well, _you_ shouldn't have kept me up so late with writing," he replies as he lays back down on her pillow.

"You could've poofed out to the garage after I fell asleep," Julie counters.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to." Luke grins. He pats the empty space next to him and Julie rolls her eyes. "Come back to bed."

Julie looks at him, trying like hell not to smile. He just has this _way_ about him that makes her weak in the knees, no matter how hard she tries not to show it.

"Please?" he asks, pouting.

"Fine," she says, huffing as she climbs back under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637630937453281280/juke-fluff-general-please-come-back-to-bed)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blush-and-books asked: JUKE FLUFF PROMPTS "YOURE THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS" I want to SCREAM theres so much fluff and I loved your other responses

It's normal for Julie to go into the garage at any given time and find at least one of the guys in there. Alex is usually the one missing, meaning he's off with Willie, and occasionally Reggie will be hanging out in the house just weirdly watching her dad. She's still not sure how to handle that.

Luke is usually the one she can count on to be in the garage, nine times out of ten with his guitar in his hands. Today is no different, only today he doesn't notice her when she first comes in. Normally she announces her presence right off the bat, but today is… different.

Today she finds Luke curled up on the couch with his guitar, only he's not even trying to play it. Instead he's just… talking to it.

"You're the only thing that matters," he murmurs, having clearly just spent the last few minutes whispering who knows what to his guitar.

"Uhh, should I leave you two alone?" Julie asks loudly, startling Luke.

"What! No! Why?"

Julie crosses her arms. " _You're the only thing that matters_ ," she repeats in an overly lovey-dovey tone of voice. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Luke's nose wrinkles as he frowns. "That's not what I meant."

"That's what you said!"

"Nobody was supposed to hear that!" Luke sighs heavily and sets his guitar down so it's leaning against the couch. He pats the cushion, gesturing for Julie to come over.

"You're _so_ weird," Julie mutters under her breath as she goes and sits next to him, rolling her eyes when he all but slumps against her.

"You know I didn't mean it like _that_ ," he says as he wraps his arms around her. "Right?"

"I don't know," she says accusingly, "I think you'd leave me for your guitar in a heartbeat."

"I wouldn't! Honest!"

Julie lasts about ten seconds before she bursts into laughter, losing it all over again when she sees the disgruntled look on Luke's face.

"Oh my god, I'm _kidding_!" she says, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that," Luke says with a heavy sigh as he relaxes against her once again. Julie snickers softly to herself as she runs her fingers through Luke's hair.

"I get it," she says. "Music is important to all of us, and sometimes it does feel like it's the only thing that matters."

"Yeah," Luke agrees softly. "But you matter too." He tips his head back and brushes his lips against her cheek. "Don't forget that."

"Don't worry," she says as she kisses him. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637688780709642240/juke-fluff-prompts-youre-the-only-thing-that)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Um I have a Petty Prompt for you. I'm not sure who would be saying this - “I might have watched an episode of our show without you.” - to Reggie but I think it may break his little heart <3

"Hey, Reggie?" Alex says, biting his lip nervously when Reggie turns to look at him.

"Yeah? What's up?" Reggie says, smiling at Alex.

"I have something to tell you." Alex sighs. "And it might make you mad."

"Why would it make me mad?" Reggie asks as Alex sits down next to him and takes a deep breath.

"I… might have watched an episode of our show…" He exhales sharply, "without you."

Reggie blinks a few times, and then his bottom lip starts to wobble. "Really?"

"I didn't mean to!" Alex sighs, putting his head in his hands. "I opened Julie's laptop and it just started playing and I just--"

"You watched Grey's without me?" Reggie says, his voice sounding so unbelievably sad.

"I'm sorry!! I had to!!" Alex groans. "I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen because of that stupid bomb!! Why did Meredith do that?! She was so stupid and then--"

"And then after all that, McDreamy doesn't even kiss her!" Reggie adds with a huff. "What a jerk, right?"

"Yeah! Wait… what?" Alex suddenly turns to look at Reggie, who immediately looks away. "How did you--"

"I… uhh…" Reggie laughs sheepishly. "I might've watched it first."

"And you--" Alex groans, then quickly grabs a pillow and smacks Reggie over the head with it. "You made me feel like that?? When you'd already watched it?!"

"I'm sorry!" Reggie shouts, trying to shield himself from Alex's pillow onslaught. "I couldn't help myself!"

Alex gives him one more good whack and then sighs heavily. Reggie carefully takes the pillow out of Alex's hands and puts his head on Alex's shoulder, giving him a sweet smile even as Alex glares at him.

"Wanna go watch the next episode together?" he asks, hooking his arm through Alex's at his side.

Alex waits a beat. "Yes," he answers, but before he and Reggie poof into Julie's room he adds, "but I get the big pillow this time."

"That's fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637690173011951616/um-i-have-a-petty-prompt-for-you-im-not-sure-who)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Hi, could you please write Alex/Reggie prompt Fluff #34? Thank you 💜

"Hey Luke," Reggie says as he strolls in through the garage door, tossing his backpack aside as he heads straight for Alex's drum kit. He pulls Alex into a hello kiss before Alex can say a word, ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery on the other side of the garage.

"Get a room!" Luke hollers.

"H-Hi," Alex stutters a little after Reggie's pulled away. He can feel the blush in his cheeks as he looks up at Reggie, who's smiling down at him.

"Hi," Reggie replies. "Missed you."

"It's been, like, an hour," Alex says sheepishly, ducking his head. It's then that he notices that Reggie isn't wearing his usual leather jacket. "You… why are you wearing my sweater?"

Reggie looks down at the pink Champion hoodie, shrugging a little as he stuff his hands into the front pocket. "Because it smells like you."

Alex's cheeks betray his feelings before his mouth can, but it doesn't even matter. He tugs on the hoodie and pulls Reggie back down for another kiss. Luke starts whistling loudly, causing only further embarrassment when Alex and Reggie finally break apart.

"Shut up," Alex tells him, threatening to throw one of his drumsticks at Luke.

"I mean, if you guys are gonna cancel practice so you can make out, the _least_ you can do is tell me before I actually get here." Luke smirks at the pair of them and Reggie snickers.

"He's got a point," he says, mostly to Alex.

"Don't tell him that," Alex replies, "don't feed his ego." He pulls Reggie down onto his lap, looping his arms around Reggie's waist as he looks back over at Luke. " _Besides_ , we're still missing Bobby so we can't start practicing yet anyway."

"Ugh, fine!" Luke groans as he picks himself up off the couch and heads for the door. "I'm gonna go keep an eye out for him, you two… have fun." He pauses, turning around before he leaves, "use protection!"

This time Alex does actually throw one of his drumsticks at Luke, but he slips through the door before it can hit him. Alex sighs, pressing his head against Reggie's arm until Reggie shifts around in his lap, turning to face him.

"It's nice that he cares," Reggie says as he brushes Alex's hair out of his eyes.

"He's like a mom trying to be cool about her kid's boyfriend," Alex says, snorting a little. "It's weird."

"I think it's nice." Reggie curls his hand around the nape of Alex's neck and taps his fingers lightly against Alex's skin. "Plus, he _did_ leave us alone."

"He did," Alex says, his voice going soft and low. He slips one hand under the hem of the hoodie Reggie's wearing, smiling when Reggie shakes a little under his touch. "You should do this more often."

"What?" Reggie asks, clearing his throat when the word comes out higher-pitched than he meant it to.

"Wear my clothes," Alex says as Reggie presses their foreheads together. "I like it."

"I absolutely will," Reggie says, nodding and making Alex laugh before they start kissing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637693100168462336/hi-could-you-please-write-alexreggie-prompt)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: From the fluff list number 39 for the ship Willex if that’s not to much trouble

This was a bad idea from the start. Alex knew that before he got himself into this mess but it didn't stop him from doing it. He really should know better than to watch a scary movie alone at nighttime in the dark.

He doesn't even know why he picked this particular night to watch The Ring, or why he didn't get up before it started to turn on even one light. But now he's bundled up in a blanket on the couch and absolutely terrified of every little noise he hears, all because of some stupid movie.

It's not even over yet, and Alex can't bring himself to reach outside of his blanket cocoon to grab the remote to turn it off. It's a terrible situation and he can't blame anybody but himself.

The only good thing is that he's got his phone buried with him in his blanket cocoon, which means he can text someone for help. Luke is absolutely out, he'd just mercilessly make fun of Alex for getting scared by The Ring (even though Luke isn't good with scary movies either, he just pretends like he is so he can look tough). Reggie swore up and down that he'd never, ever watch this movie so Alex can't call him to help either.

Alex ends up calling Willie, pleading to Willie's voicemail to come over as soon as he can. Alex rambles on before he realizes he's leaving like a two minute voicemail and then quickly hangs up, pulling the blanket over his eyes and trying not to listen to the sound of the movie playing in the background.

He shouts when there's a knock at the door, but hearing a muffled voice on the other side before a set of keys is slid into the lock. Alex stays hidden on the couch as the door opens, only barely poking his head out when he hears Willie's voice.

"Why didn't you just stop the movie?" he asks, after he's grabbed the remote and turned off the screen.

"I… couldn't," Alex explains as Willie sits down next to him on the couch and puts his arm around Alex and his bundle of blankets.

"You don't even like scary movies," Willie says with a soft chuckle. "Why did you decide to watch that?"

"I don't know," Alex mumbles, tucking his head into the crook of Willie's neck. "I hated it."

"Aww," Willie coos softly as he hugs Alex. "Do you wanna watch something else? Something cute, maybe? Get your mind off it?"

"Yeah," Alex admits sheepishly. "Will you stay, though?" He lowers his voice, feeling extremely embarrassed by his next admission, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Of course," Willie says as he presses a kiss against Alex's forehead. "You're safe now, I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637699456380354560/from-the-fluff-list-number-39-for-the-ship-willex)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: I don’t want to be greedy but I really would like for another prompt if that’s okay? Angst #10 Alex/Reggie  
> Thanks so much 😊😊  
> lya-jatp12 asked: Hey I just asked for a prompt Angst #10 but I totally forgot to ask if it can have an Happy End? Thank you again 😘

Reggie's been gone too long for Alex's liking. He knows Reggie gets distracted easily, and that's fine when he's with someone else, but when Reggie is alone it can sometimes lead to bad news. Which is why Alex is now out looking for him, hoping he doesn't find Reggie after he's done something stupid.

When he finally finds Reggie, he's sitting alone on the curb. As Alex gets closer, he can see the shaking of Reggie's shoulders and he realizes that Reggie's sitting alone and crying.

"Reggie, what's wrong? What happened?" Alex sits down on the curb next to him, unsure of whether or not he should pull Reggie into a hug.

Reggie looks up, tears streaming down his face, and he immediately buries his head in Alex's shoulder and continues sobbing uncontrollably.

"H-He… He…" Reggie wails, unable to get anything further out.

"It's okay," Alex says as he awkwardly pats Reggie's hand. "Breathe."

Reggie stops crying for a second to breathe in deeply, but it only leads to more tears. He presses closer to Alex, who finally just wraps his arms around Reggie and holds him as he cries. Alex whispers that it's okay, that he's here, and for Reggie to take his time.

It's breaking his heart to hear Reggie cry like this, but this isn't about him. Alex feels like he shouldn't get to do anything but just sit here and try and comfort him.

Eventually, Reggie's breathing slows and the tears wane. He lifts his head off of Alex's shoulder, but grabs a hold of Alex's hand when he starts to pull his arms back. Alex readjusts his hold on Reggie, waiting to see what Reggie does next before he makes any other sudden movements.

"There was a puppy," Reggie says quietly, sniffing a little.

"A puppy?"

Reggie nods. "He was all alone. I tried to pet him. I tried to be nice and he--" Reggie's voice breaks and he pauses for a moment, "--he growled at me. And then he ran off and I…"

"Is this why you're crying?" Alex asks carefully. "Because a puppy growled at you?"

"No," Reggie answers immediately, but his chin starts to wobble and he drops his head back down to Alex's shoulder. " _Yes_ , but that's not--"

He starts crying again and Alex tightens his hold. Reggie's sensitive, that he knew. He hides his feelings with humor and asking dumb questions, but there's no doubt that Reggie has a big heart. Something else must've happened for him to take a puppy growling at him so personally.

"Am I dumb?" Reggie asks a little while later, out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Am I an idiot?" Reggie lifts his head and tries to brush the tears off of his face, but they just keep coming. "Am I too dumb for someone to love?"

"Why would you…" Alex stares at him, entirely at a loss. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody," Reggie says, hanging his head once more. "But… it kinda feels that way sometimes."

"You're not an idiot," Alex says firmly. "And everyone loves you."

"They do?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex presses his head against Reggie's and sighs. "And if they don't, then that's their stupid problem. I'll love you enough to make up for it."

Reggie takes in a shaky breath and grabs Alex's hand, tangling their fingers together. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637700903895547904/i-dont-want-to-be-greedy-but-i-really-would-like)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey doll. Any chance you could write something with the prompt “You forgot to give me a kiss before you left. Do that again and I will dump you for your sibling.” I don't mind which pair from Alex and Reggie and Luke it is, but maybe instead of "for your sibling" it's for the third guy?

There's a weird tension in the air when Reggie gets back to the garage. He's been gone maybe twenty minutes, only having gone a few streets over to pick up their pizza. Luke won't make eye contact as Reggie puts the pizza down on the table, so he looks to Alex for an explanation.

"Don't look at me," Alex says, holding up his hands in surrender. "This is between you and Luke."

"Wh--" Reggie looks at Luke again and still, Luke looks away. "Luke? What happened?"

Luke huffs, the air coming sharply through his nostrils as he tightens his arms around his middle. He darts his eyes to Reggie quickly, scowling as he looks away again.

"I, uhh, I'm sorry I took so long??" Reggie says, wracking his brain trying to think of what he has to apologize for. "There were some people ahead of me at the shop, I couldn't--"

"That's not it," Luke snaps.

"Did… did I not close the door behind me?" Reggie sighs. "I know I left it open last time, but I swore I closed it today."

"Nope, wrong again," Alex mumbles.

"Then what?? What did I do??"

"You didn't kiss me," Luke answers grumpily.

Reggie stares at him. "I… what?"

"You forgot to give me a kiss before you left!" Luke says angrily, rounding on Reggie with an angry glare. "What if something had happened?!"

"You--" Reggie snorts, but immediately tries to stifle the sound when Luke's frown deepens. "I'm sorry?"

"You better be." Luke huffs again. "Do that again and I'll dump you for Alex."

Alex snickers as Reggie stares at Luke, completely taken aback by that statement.

"Y-You… you can't!" He points at Alex. "He's dating Willie!"

"And I bet Willie doesn't forget to kiss him goodbye!"

Alex whistles as he slyly takes a piece of pizza out of the box and excuses himself from the conversation entirely, heading out the garage door to enjoy his pizza in the driveway. Luke crosses his arms again, turning away from Reggie.

Reggie sighs as he comes around the table and crouches down in front of Luke, putting his hands on Luke's knees to try and get him to look at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it means that much to you."

"Well, now you do."

"I promise, I'll never forget to kiss you goodbye again." He gives Luke's knee a gentle shake and tilts his head as he smiles. "Okay?"

Luke takes a deep breath and then mutters, "okay."

"Can I have a hello kiss? I missed you."

Luke looks at Reggie out of the corner of his eye, cracking a smile when Reggie puckers up. He rolls his eyes before moving so quickly to pull Reggie into a kiss that they both nearly tumble to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637715515580858368/hey-doll-any-chance-you-could-write-something)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Asking for a petty prompt please “I was just joking around. Don’t take everything so seriously” for the cute ghost bfs Alex and Wille 👻

Willie's been trying to teach Alex to skateboard ever since they met. Alex keeps insisting that his hand eye coordination only applies to his drumming and that Willie should stop trying to teach him.

"All you need is practice," Willie says, pushing his board into Alex's arms like he always does. He flips his helmet off of his head, twisting it around before he plops it onto Alex's head and smiles at him.

"Are you sure?" Alex sighs. "What if I fall?"

"You'll be fine."

"What if I break your board?"

"You'll be _fine_ ," Willie repeats.

"What if--"

"Alex," Willie interrupts with a laugh. "Just try, okay? One step at a time."

"Easy for you to say," Alex mumbles as he tucks Willie's skateboard under his arm so he can latch the strap of the helmet under his chin.

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto you," Willie says as he watches Alex put the skateboard down on the pavement and gingerly put one foot onto it.

"You promise?"

"Yes. And besides," Willie shrugs, "if you break something then you can tell people that's what killed you instead of the whole hot dog thing."

"What?!" Alex shrieks, immediately taking his foot off of the skateboard. "I could get maimed?!"

"Well, yeah. But don't worry, you won't die."

Alex stares at him in absolute horror, and Willie bursts into raucous laughter about five seconds later.

"You should've seen your face!" he wheezes, doubling over as he keeps laughing.

"Wh-What?"

"I was just joking around!" Willie claps Alex on the shoulder and gestures for him to step forward. "Don't take everything so seriously."

"Don't joke about maiming," Alex says, taking Willie's offered hand and carefully stepping onto the skateboard again.

"Scout's honor, won't happen again." Willie smiles at him as Alex puts his other foot on the skateboard and wobbles a little.

"Don't let go," Alex says in a rush as he grips Willie's hands even harder, but Willie just takes it in stride.

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637715690109927424/asking-for-a-petty-prompt-please-i-was-just)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey! I’m loving these! Could we see one between Luke and Alex from Petty Couples for “ Oh, so you heard me when I said your show is on but not when I asked where you put my shirt?”. I think Luke would def be a little salty

"Oh, so you heard me when I said your show is on but not when I asked you where you put my shirt?" Luke says, crossing his arms when Alex tears his eyes away from the TV and looks at him.

"What? I…" Alex offers an embarrassed smile. "Sorry?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Alex glances back at the TV. "I said sorry."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Luke snaps.

"I don't know the answer to your question!" Alex replies. "I don't know what you did with your shirt."

"You had it last!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did." Luke huffs. "I remember because you complained that your arms were cold. I don't know why you borrow my shirts if you're just going to complain."

" _Someone_ forgot to do the laundry this week, so I didn't have any clean shirts." Alex gives Luke an unimpressed look. "Did you check the laundry bin?"

"Yes," Luke answers quickly. He pauses for a moment and then adds, "well, maybe."

"Maybe you should check there again, just in case." Alex says with a sigh. "Since, y'know, that's where dirty clothes are _supposed_ to go."

Luke marches into the bedroom and digs through the hamper while grumbling to himself. He's certain he won't find it there, that Alex is being a jerk for no reason, but then he pulls a pair of shorts up and finds his favorite shirt crumpled towards the bottom of the hamper.

"Dammit," he mutters under his breath. Alex is never gonna let him live this down. When he returns to the living room, he stays silent as he sits down next to Alex.

"Find it?" Alex asks casually.

Luke doesn't answer. He crosses his arms again and huffs under his breath, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Alex smirking.

"I'm not going to say _I told you so_ ," he says as he stretches across Luke's lap, making himself comfortable. "But I will accept an apology."

"How about…" Luke reaches over and grabs a pillow from the other end of the couch, "...this, instead?"

He smacks Alex right in the face, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to make him retaliate. It turns into a full-fledged pillow fight that lasts several minutes until they're both exhausted and out of breath.

They both collapse back onto the couch, laughing breathlessly. Luke curls up against Alex's side, putting his head on Alex's chest and exhaling deeply.

"You were right," Luke mutters, mostly into Alex's chest. He feels Alex's silent laughter resonate through his chest, but instead of gloating, Alex just runs his fingers through Luke's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637817484161040384/hey-im-loving-these-could-we-see-one-between)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: It’s me again. 😊 I just love your Storys so I’m asking for another one, please 😇 Angst #28 Alex/Reggie please, maybe with a nice ending? Thank you so so much 😘😘 "Move out of my way before I make you."

"Reggie--"

"No, Alex."

"C'mon, Reg--"

"I said no," Reggie says firmly. "I'm done talking about this."

"But--" Alex moves, blocking Reggie's exit. "You're upset, and that's okay! But--"

"No! It's not okay!" Reggie tries to get past Alex again, but he won't move. "Go away, Alex."

"No, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

Reggie stares him down, looking angrier than Alex has ever seen him. It's a little jarring, but Alex stays right where he is. Reggie shouldn't be alone right now and he knows it.

"Move out of my way," Reggie says slowly, "before I make you."

Alex doesn't mean to snort, but it happens. On any given day Alex is pretty sure he could take Reggie in a fight if it came to it, but right now there's a possibility that he's about to get punched in the nose.

Reggie tries to push past him but Alex doesn't let him, which earns him a good, hard shove.

"Hey!"

"I told you to move!"

"And I told you no!" Alex sighs. "Reggie, you can't just run away from--"

"I'm not running away! I just don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"Okay!" Alex groans when Reggie tries to shove him again, and he grabs Reggie's wrists. "We don't have to talk about it, okay? But I'm not leaving you alone."

Reggie tries to pull away but Alex holds on tight. He doesn't want to hurt Reggie and he's pretty sure Reggie doesn't want to hurt him either, but he's upset. Alex just wants to try and help him feel better, even if Reggie keeps lashing out.

"Let go," Reggie says as he tries to pull his arms back.

"No," Alex replies, holding steady.

"Let go!!" Reggie cries, starting to hyperventilate as he tries in vain to get away from Alex. It doesn't work. They struggle for maybe a minute before Reggie all but collapses down to the floor, like a puppet cut from its strings.

"It's okay," Alex says as he pulls Reggie into a hug, cradling him close as Reggie cries into his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

Reggie clings to him tightly, but anything he says is lost amongst the sobs. Alex just keeps holding him, gently rocking back and forth until Reggie's crying slows and his breathing isn't as labored.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, his head still tucked against Alex's chest.

"You don't have to apologize," Alex says. He presses a kiss to Reggie's forehead and gently wipes a tear away from Reggie's cheek.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Reggie says. "You were just trying to help."

"You're not going to scare me off that easy, Peters." Alex chuckles lightly. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

Reggie slips his arm around Alex's waist and hugs him tightly. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637818503355842560/its-me-again-i-just-love-your-storys-so-im)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If your still taking prompts how about a petty one “I’m not being ridiculous, you are!” for Willex ⭐️❤️

"I'm not being ridiculous, _you_ are!"

"What?" Willie laughs. "How am I being ridiculous?"

"That!" Alex points at him. "That, right there! Everything is a joke to you!"

"Alex, c'mon." Willie sighs a little. "What's really going on?"

"You seriously don't think it's weird that I don't know like, anything about you?" Alex says. "That you won't tell me anything important about your past, or--"

"Why does that bother you so much? You know me _now_. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not." Alex sighs. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"I tell you lots of things!" Willie says, and for once there's not a tinge of humor to his voice. "I tell you pretty much every little thing that runs through my head, even if it's really stupid. Isn't that better than me telling you some stupid story from my childhood?"

"That's not the point, I--"

"Well, I don't like your point! I don't want to talk about my old life, Alex, okay?" Willie sighs sharply. "I lived, I died, and now I'm here with you."

Alex is taken aback by this; it certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Truth be told, he hadn't thought that Willie's old life would be such a touchy subject. He probably should've assumed that from how little he knows about Willie's old life, but apparently Alex is quite possibly the biggest idiot in all of Los Angeles.

"Hey," he says softly, "I'm sorry. I… I didn't know."

"I know you had your own problems when you were alive," Willie says, avoiding Alex's gaze, "but you still had your band. You had friends who loved you, and you still do." Willie hangs his head. "I didn't have that, okay?"

Alex swallows hard, feeling even worse than he did a minute ago.

"I just… I don't like thinking about it, okay?" Willie sighs. "I can't change any of it, anyway."

"Okay," Alex says quickly. "That's okay. I'm sorry I was so pushy about it. I didn't even think about it like that."

Willie offers him a smile and shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay. I still like you."

Alex breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, good."

"Even if you're kind of ridiculous," Willie adds before hopping on his skateboard and rolling away, looking back at Alex with a wide grin over having gotten the last word.

Alex sighs heavily, shaking his head before he takes off at a jog to try and catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637819406353842176/if-your-still-taking-prompts-how-about-a-petty-one)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: HI HI HI! Alex and Reggie for the prompt “What do you mean you don’t like this song anymore? I thought it was our song!”? pleeease? and thanks!

"God, please turn that off," Alex groans as a new song starts playing on the radio, and Reggie turns around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a terrible song?" Alex replies, giving him a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What! How can you say that?"

"You like this?" Alex makes a face. "I mean, whatever, but I really don't so could you just--"

"What do you mean you don't like this song anymore?" Reggie comes closer to Alex, moving further away from the radio which means the song continues playing in the background. "I thought it was our song!"

"Reggie, I--" Alex stares at him blankly. "What?"

"This! It's our song, don't you remember?"

"Uhh, no? I'm pretty sure I would remember if our song was 'I'd Do Anything For Love', Reg."

"But it is! You said so!"

"I absolutely never said that," Alex says, shaking his head.

"Yes, you did!" Reggie sighs. "I remember, it came on at the diner on our second date and I said that I loved this song and then _you_ said it should be our song!"

"I…" Alex pauses for a moment as he thinks back to that moment, and then realizes his mistake. "Dude, I was being sarcastic!"

"What?!"

"You thought I was serious??"

"Why would you joke about that?!" Reggie says, looking actually upset by this news. Alex softens a little, shaking his head.

"His name is _Meatloaf_ , Reginald. We can't have a song by a guy whose name is Meatloaf."

Reggie's shoulders slump and he looks positively depressed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Alex scoots over to him and pulls Reggie into his arms, wrapping himself around Reggie's back and leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. Reggie sighs softly and relaxes back against him, but he still looks a little sad.

"Tell you what," Alex says, "the next good song that comes on the radio, we can make that into our song. Okay?"

"Okay," Reggie replies, but Alex can tell his heart's not really in it.

"Maybe the next one will be perfect," Alex says. "You never know."

"Maybe."

Alex waits for the song to finish, hoping and praying in his head that whatever the radio decides to play next won't be as terrible as Meatloaf. A minute or so later, a familiar tune starts playing and Alex squeezes Reggie, who immediately breaks into a smile.

"See?" Alex whispers into Reggie's ear as The Cure's "Friday, I'm In Love" continues playing. "Told you it'd be perfect."

"Way better than Meatloaf," Reggie agrees as he turns his head to press his mouth to Alex's in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637980934986252288/hi-hi-hi-alex-and-reggie-for-the-prompt-what-do)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello! i love all of these! keep up the great work! could you do one with Alex and Luke for "Person A is literally the most awkward flirter. Actually, they cannot flirt at all. Everything they say is just an awkward jumble of words." with Alex being person a??

Reggie and Luke are laughing when Alex comes into the garage, and he takes the empty spot next to Luke on the couch. Luke immediately puts his arm around Alex and presses a kiss to his cheek in hello, but then he turns back to Reggie to continue their conversation.

"I don't know what else to tell you, bro."

Reggie groans, still laughing a little as he puts his head in his hands. Alex nudges Luke with his elbow to get his attention.

"What's going on?"

"Reggie was asking for flirting tips."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's got a crush--"

"I do _not_ have a crush!" Reggie interrupts. "I just think she's…" He trails off and waves his hand around. "It's-- Shut up!" he says when Luke starts laughing again. "I'm not that bad!"

"Why were you asking Luke for tips anyway?" Alex asks. "He's terrible at flirting."

"What?" Luke scoffs. "I'm great at flirting. If not for me, this--" he gestures between the two of them, "--never would've happened."

"What?!"

"He's right," Reggie says, nodding along in agreement.

"That's not true!" Alex huffs, crossing his arms. "Us getting together had nothing to do with your flirting skills."

"It had a little to do with them," Luke says, pinching his fingers together. "If I'd waited for you to flirt with me first, I'd still be waiting."

"That's--"

"--absolutely true," Reggie interrupts. Alex glares at him and Reggie holds his hands up. "What? It is!"

"No, it's--"

"Babe," Luke says as he presses his hand against Alex's chest, "it's okay. You can't flirt, and it's okay."

Alex huffs and slumps back against the couch. "I _can_ flirt."

"No, you can't." Luke kisses Alex's temple and taps his nose with his finger. "But I like you anyway."

"He's right," Reggie mumbles. Alex glares at him again and Reggie sighs. "You were an awkward, babbling mess around Luke after you figured out you had a crush on him - don't you remember??"

"No," Alex says adamantly even though he remembers it _too_ well. He just doesn't want to admit that Reggie's right. "I can flirt! I'll show you!"

He sits up and turns to Luke, clearing his throat. Luke smiles at him, waiting for Alex to say whatever he's got planned to prove that he can flirt. The problem is… Alex doesn't know what to say.

"You've, uhh, got nice… umm… teeth?" Alex cringes as Reggie bursts into laughter. Luke, to his credit, doesn't do the same but he does grin at his dumb, unable-to-flirt boyfriend.

"Thank you," he says, leaning forward to give Alex a kiss on the lips. "But that was terrible."

"Shut up," Alex grumbles, slumping back against the couch and curling into Luke's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637981574380568576/hello-i-love-all-of-these-keep-up-the-great)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Okay but your prompts are so good! Can I ask for Willex with fluff #11 and fluff #49. Can it be in the form of Alex having a panic attack, the one you wrote before was beautiful and Willie was so good at helping Alex, I’d love to read another one exploring that. I was thinking Willie says them to Alex after he’s calmed him down "I'm so proud of you" / "You're the only thing that matters"

It's getting easier for Alex to manage his anxiety. Julie offered to help him look up some tips and together they watched some videos of professionals describing different ways to help recognize the signs prior to an anxiety attack and how to try and calm yourself down.

That's not to say that Alex is an expert in his own anxiety, but at least he's learning.

And the guys are, too. Once they found out about his anxiety lessons with Julie, they wanted in on them too. It was comforting to Alex to know that his friends care about him enough to want to try and better themselves for his sake. Deep down, he knows he's loved, but it's always nice to have a reminder.

But the next panic attack he has doesn't happen when he's around the guys. It happens when he's with Willie, and suddenly everything Alex thought he knew goes right out the window.

Because now instead of trying to focus on his breathing and clearing his mind, all Alex can think about is how embarrassing this is and how much he hates that it's happening in front of Willie. And that just makes everything worse.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Alex keeps repeating through gasps of breath. He's crouched down close to the ground, torn between wanting to look at Willie to try and reassure him that everything is fine and wanting to disappear entirely.

"Alex, hey, it's okay."

"No, no, I'm sorry--"

"It's okay, just trust me," Willie says as he takes both of Alex's hands and tries to pull him up to his feet. "C'mon, it's okay."

"I… I can't…" Alex shakes as he lets Willie help him up, but his breathing is still so erratic that he feels like he's about to fall over or pass out entirely.

"It's okay," Willie repeats as he wraps his arms around Alex, securing his arms against his torso and holding him tightly. "Just breathe."

Alex's brain practically short circuits from having Willie so close to him, but it helps. Willie wrapping himself around Alex and holding him so tight actually helps Alex calm down and soon his breathing is back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Alex asks when Willie drops his arms and takes a step back.

"I saw it on TV," Willie admits sheepishly, tucking his hair back behind his ear. "I'm glad you didn't like, punch me, or something."

"Are you kidding?" Alex laughs. "That helped so much, I can't even begin to…" he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "Thank you, really."

"Of course," Willie answers.

"I can't believe I didn't know about that," Alex admits, "Julie and I have watched so many things about anxiety and panic attacks and that never…"

"You're doing research?" Willie asks.

"Yeah," Alex ducks his head, "I just… I wanna know how to handle it. I know I can't really like, fix it, but if I can at least know what to do, you know." He shrugs. "It's dumb."

"No, it's not dumb. It's great." Willie puts his hand on Alex's shoulder and smiles. "I'm proud of you. It's amazing, what you're doing."

"Thanks," Alex says. His cheeks turn the slightest bit pink and he looks away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm serious," Willie says firmly. "And if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know." He pulls his hand away from Alex's shoulder, dropping it down to where Alex's hand is and carefully lacing their fingers together.

"Well…" Alex chuckles softly as he squeezes Willie's hand, "I could go for another hug, if you're offering."

Willie grins. "I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637982217468067841/okay-but-your-prompts-are-so-good-can-i-ask-for)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hello Angst 20 for Alex/Luke Please

"Alex, don't walk away from me!"

"I already told you, Luke, it's done."

"No!" Luke shouts. "That's not fair!"

"It's not about what's fair!" Alex yells back.

"You don't just get to decide that we're done! I'm not letting you do that!"

"You're not--" Alex groans under his breath. "Don't you get it? I'm doing this for you!"

"What?" Luke's eyes well up with tears and Alex forces himself to look away. He's got to be strong, he can't let Luke see him start crying too.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He shakes his head. "I don't want you to go through what I did with my parents, and I won't let you. Not just for me."

"What?! That doesn't even make sense!" Luke tries to pull Alex close to him, but he won't allow it. Alex pulls himself out of Luke's arms, keeping a few feet of distance between them.

"It's done, Luke. Just stop."

Luke stares at him with tears streaming down his face. Alex makes the mistake of looking at him, and then turns away.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you still love me." Alex shakes his head. "Just don't."

"I can't. I still--"

"Just stop," Alex says, his voice going shaky. "Just hate me, okay? Please."

"I _can't_." Luke's voice breaks and he takes a deep breath. "Alex, please. Don't do this."

"I told you," Alex says as he looks at Luke with tears in his eyes and his heart feeling like it's been shattered into a thousand pieces. "It's already done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637982846616813568/hello-angst-20-for-alexluke-please)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Asking for a petty prompt this time Alex/Reggie 😊 “You don’t really think I’m getting annoying, do you?”  
> Thank you 😘

Luke shouts in frustration and storms out of the garage, slamming the door behind him. Reggie turns around and looks at Alex, who immediately wants to turn away and hide.

"You don't really think I'm getting annoying, do you?" Reggie asks.

"Uh…" Alex falters as Reggie's wide, innocent eyes somehow get even bigger. "I…"

"You do!" Reggie says. "You think I'm annoying too!"

"No! I don't!"

"Yes, you do." Reggie crosses his arms and sniffles. "You just paused because you didn't want to say it to my face like Luke did."

"No, Reg, that's not--" Alex groans, glaring at the door as if it were Luke. "Luke didn't mean it either."

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't, he's just…" Alex sighs. "He's just Luke. I think _Luke_ is annoying sometimes, don't you?"

Reggie shrugs.

"And I'm sure I'm annoying sometimes, too! Right?"

Reggie glances at him and shrugs again.

"Reg--" Alex sighs. "You're not annoying. Not 100% of the time, anyway. If you were, I'd tell you."

"Really?" Reggie's bottom lip wobbles and Alex sighs.

"Dude, please don't cry. If you cry then I'll cry and I can't--" Alex's voice breaks and he tries to clear his throat.

"I'm sorry!" Reggie says as he quickly wipes his eyes. "I'm not crying."

"Good." Alex sniffs loudly and clears his throat again. "Glad that's settled."

"Me too." Reggie scuffs his boot against the floor, acting perfectly normal one minute and then in a flash he's grabbed Alex and wrapped both arms around him in a tight hug.

"O-Okay," Alex says, awkwardly adjusting his arms under Reggie's grip until he can hug him back.

"Thanks," Reggie mumbles. "I know I can be a lot, sometimes."

Alex chuckles softly, hugging Reggie a little tighter. "I'll put up with you as long as you'll put up with me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637984078237515776/asking-for-a-petty-prompt-this-time-alexreggie)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: okay okay hear me out, Nick and Luke petty couple prompt “You ordered take out without me?”

Nick walks into the room, catching Luke stuffing his face with half a dozen Chinese takeout containers scattered across the table. Luke looks at Nick with wide eyes and tries to swallow all the food in his mouth but can't, and so he speaks with his mouth half-full instead.

"It's not what it looks like?"

"You ordered takeout without me?!" Nick says, gesturing wildly to the table.

Luke finally manages to swallow down his enormous bite and gives Nick a sheepish smile. "Okay, maybe it is what it looks like." He slowly pushes one of the containers towards Nick with the other end of his chopstick, wiggling his eyebrows. "I got this one for you."

"Just one?" Nick says, tentatively stepping forward as he continues to survey the mess on the table. "Out of all of this food?"

"I ordered that one _special_." Luke gestures to the rest. "I'm sharing the rest."

Nick looks pointedly at the container of dumplings to Luke's right, and Luke immediately grabs it and clutches it to his chest. "Except these."

"Okay," Nick says, rolling his eyes as he sits down at the table. "Next time, tell me so I can have _some_ say over what we order."

"Deal." Luke grins. "But I get the bonus fortune cookie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637984731607252992/okay-okay-hear-me-out-nick-and-luke-petty-couple)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Really enjoying all your prompts, thank you for sharing all of these. I hope I’m getting this in on time before you close them. Angst no 44 with Wille&Alex thanks a lot ☺️

Alex has been trying to talk to Willie for days now. Every time Alex manages to find him, Willie poofs away before he can manage to say a word. It's infuriating, especially because Alex _knows_ he's probably hiding out at the Hollywood Ghost Club because he knows Alex isn't going to go anywhere near it.

All Alex wants to do is talk to him, to tell him that they don't have to worry about Caleb anymore and that they're going to figure out a way to help him too. But Willie won't stay in one place long enough to let him and it's really starting to infuriate Alex.

So… he snaps. A little.

"Why won't you talk to me?!" he shouts, even though Willie's already gone. People keep passing by and through him on Hollywood Boulevard, but Alex stays in place.

"You shouldn't be here," Willie says, and Alex spins around to find Willie standing a few feet behind him.

"You--" Alex does a double take and then storms over to Willie. "Have you been doing this the whole time?!"

"No, I just--"

"Because I've been trying to talk to you for days!"

"I know, but--"

"Caleb's mark is gone," he says, yanking the sleeve of his hoodie back to show Willie, "not that you even care."

"Alex," Willie says, sounding hurt.

"No, you don't--" Alex grunts in frustration, "you don't get to just say my name like that and…" He shakes his head, losing his train of thought.

"I'm sorry," Willie says, ducking his head and looking down at the sidewalk.

"You're--" Alex sighs sharply. "Why have you been running away from me? It's like what happened at the Orpheum meant--" he cuts himself off, refusing to be the vulnerable one here.

But he _wants_ to talk about it. He wants to hold Willie like that again. It meant _everything_.

"What am I to you?" Alex asks.

Willie blinks and stumbles over his words. "I… you--"

"Because, to me," Alex interrupts, "lately it's like I don't mean anything at all to you."

"That's not true," Willie insists.

"Then why do you keep running away from me?"

"You don't understand." Willie takes a deep breath and takes Alex's wrist in his hand. Alex watches, swallowing hard as he waits for Willie to speak again. "Your mark is gone. You're free." He drops Alex's wrist and his voice breaks. "I'm not. And I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"But--" Alex grabs Willie's hand, holding it tight in case he suddenly disappears again. "Please. Don't go."

"Please, don't make this any harder," Willie begs. Alex pulls him close, cupping Willie's face in his hands.

"I can't let you go," he whispers. "Please, let me help."

"You can't," Willie whispers back. "I don't even know--"

"I know," Alex says. Willie presses their foreheads together and Alex sighs. "But please, don't push me away."

"But what if you get hurt? I can't--"

"Let me worry about that, okay?"

Willie sighs heavily and puts his hands on Alex's wrists, rubbing his thumb over his skin. "Okay," he whispers. Alex closes his eyes as he tilts his head up, brushing his lips across Willie's forehead. Willie breathes out shakily, the ghost of a laugh escaping his lips.

"I really wanted to kiss you, outside the Orpheum," he admits softly.

Alex pulls back a little so he can look Willie in the eyes, and he smiles. "So make it up to me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/637992208712318976/really-enjoying-all-your-prompts-thank-you-for)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabelle36 asked: I hope I’m not being to cheeky asking for another one, thought I’d be greedy and have one more before you close them 🤭😂 For willex general number 12. Thanks ☺️ x

Alex opens his eyes and immediately regrets it. The sun shines in through the window, flooding the room with light; a glaring reminder that a new day is here. But Alex doesn't want to get up. He wants to stay in bed and pretend that it's last night forever.

He reaches over to the other side of the bed, intending to pull Willie close to him and try to fall back asleep, but the space next to him is empty. Confused, Alex opens his eyes again and squints around the room until he sees Willie standing near the foot of the bed.

"What're you doing?" Alex asks as he rubs at his eyes.

"I should go," Willie says. He twists his shirt in his hands, hesitating getting fully dressed.

"Why?"

"Because… it's morning?" Willie laughs softly.

"So?" Alex groans as he lies back down, his head sinking into the pillow. "Come back to bed."

Willie laughs again and tucks his hair behind his ear, looking back and forth between Alex and the door. He's torn, it's obvious. They hardly know each other, after all, but last night was special and Alex knows Willie felt it too.

"Don't tempt me," Willie says weakly.

Alex sits up and holds out his hand, giving Willie a cheeky smile. "Come back to bed. Please?"

Willie shakes his head, unable to keep a grin off his face. He tosses his shirt at Alex's face, using it as a distraction as he climbs back onto the bed and pushes Alex down onto the mattress, kissing him as soon as he pulls the shirt off of his face.

"If you insist," Willie whispers against Alex's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/638060724804091904/i-hope-im-not-being-to-cheeky-asking-for-another)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I absolutely love your writing. Angst 47 and fluff 2 for willex please.

Alex is leaving. He hasn't told Willie yet, but he's leaving. He knows Willie deserves better than what he can give him, and if Willie isn't going to end their relationship then Alex has to.

He's almost done packing up his things, thinking he's got more time before Willie gets home, when the front door opens. Alex freezes when he hears Willie's voice call his name, and then he immediately speeds up.

His other bags are already by the door. There's no way Willie would've missed them.

"Alex, what's--" Willie stops in the doorway of the bedroom and even though Alex's back is turned to him, Alex shuts his eyes and prays that he just goes away. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Alex says as he stuffs the last of his clothes into the duffle bag on the bed and zips it up.

"Why?" Willie asks, sounding heartbroken. "I don't understand, you can't just--"

"This isn't working," Alex says as he rounds on Willie. "I can't be what you need, you deserve so much better."

"That's not-- Alex!"

Willie tries to stop him but Alex pushes his way through. The whole time his inner voice is begging Willie not to argue, to just accept that this is what needs to be done.

"I'm not good for you," Alex says. "I can't be good for you when I'm not even good for me."

"Alex," Willie's voice breaks. "Don't say that."

"It's the truth," Alex insists. "You'll find someone else, I know it. Someone better, someone who--"

"I don't want someone else!" Willie shouts. "I want you! For better or worse, I don't care!"

"For--" Alex sighs. "We're not married, that's not--"

"You know what I mean," Willie replies angrily, and his hands shake as he rubs the tears out of his eyes. "Why are you running away?"

"I'm not going to make you wait for me to get my act together!" Alex yells. "I'm doing this for you!"

"Well, I don't want you to!" Willie yells back. "I want to help you, why won't you let me?!"

"Because you shouldn't have to! I don't--" Alex takes a deep breath, willing his voice to stop shaking. "What if I can't be helped? What if this is just how I am, and that's it? I can't ask you to--"

"You're not asking," Willie interrupts. "You're not a burden, Alex. I'm here because I love you. I'm here because I want _you_ , and everything that goes with it." He reaches out and takes Alex's hands, grateful that Alex doesn't immediately pull away. "It's you," he whispers, "it always has been."

Alex sniffles, his breath trembling as he tries not to cry. Willie squeezes his hands, refusing to let go.

"Please don't go," he says. "Let me help you."

"What if you can't?" Alex whispers.

"Let me at least try," Willie says, tilting his head so he can catch Alex's eye. "Please?"

"I'm sorry." Alex's breath catches. "I'm so sorry, I just--"

"It's okay," Willie says as he pulls Alex into a tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to run away from me."

Alex hesitates for a moment but then wraps his arms around Willie and holds onto him like he's afraid if he lets go Willie's going to just disappear. It's selfish, and he's probably going to end up hurting Willie somewhere down the line, but he can't deny that having Willie in his arms is the closest to normal he's ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/638246175809667072/i-absolutely-love-your-writing-angst-47-and-fluff)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If I ask really nicely can I please get a follow up to the drabble where Luke yelled at Reggie for the missing CDs. Please I really want to see that apology and the boys making up. It's okay if you don't want to.

The bedroom door is closed when Luke approaches it, and he takes a deep breath before he knocks twice. He waits a beat, hoping that Reggie will come answer it, but nothing happens. Luke slowly turns the doorknob and pushes it open, peeking around until he can see Reggie curled up on the bed with his back to the door.

Luke feels even worse when he sees the small shake of Reggie's shoulders mixed with the sound of soft sniffles. He made his boyfriend cry over something that wasn't even _remotely_ his fault.

He sets the CD case down on the bedside table before he carefully climbs onto the bed, curling up behind Reggie and slipping his arm around Reggie's waist.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, kissing Reggie's shoulder, then the back of his neck, and then his cheek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"I didn't do anything," Reggie says, hiccuping a little as he tries to take a breath. "And you-- you…"

"I know, I know you didn't," Luke says, burying his face in Reggie's neck as he holds him tightly. "I'm so sorry, I overreacted like a total idiot."

"You yelled at me," Reggie says as Luke puts his hand on top of Reggie's. "Over some CDs."

"I know," Luke groans. "It was stupid, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

Reggie sniffs and wipes his tears away with his free hand, and then traces a line over Luke's knuckles. Luke stays quiet, watching the delicate movement. He doesn't yet know how he's going to make this up to Reggie, but he's absolutely going to do whatever it takes.

"I love you," he whispers, turning his head so he can kiss the spot right below Reggie's ear. Reggie stops tracing Luke's knuckles and shivers a little, then turns his head so he can meet Luke's mouth with his own.

"I love you," he whispers back, pressing his hand to Luke's jaw. Luke laughs softly, smiling as he kisses Reggie again.

"I'm gonna make it up to you," he says a minute later. He kisses the tip of Reggie's nose and Reggie laughs.

"Oh yeah?" he says as he turns over to face Luke, tangling their legs together and cuddling in close. "What are you going to do first?"

"This," Luke says as he leans in and kisses Reggie. It's easier to kiss him like this, rather than over his shoulder like before. He pulls Reggie towards him, hooking his finger through the belt loops of Reggie's jeans to keep him close.

"This is good," Reggie says breathlessly between kisses. "What else?"

Luke smirks. "Well, I was thinking we could order pizza."

Reggie slumps a little. "Pizza? I mean, I love pizza, but--"

"And while we're waiting," Luke interrupts, putting his mouth to Reggie's ear, "we could…"

He whispers the next part, sliding his hand down from Reggie's belt to emphasize his point.

"Yes!" Reggie yelps suddenly, and then he clears his throat. "Yes, I, umm, think that's a _very_ good idea."

"I thought so too," Luke says, grinning as he rolls on top of Reggie, pinning him down to the bed before he starts kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/638247644299460608/if-i-ask-really-nicely-can-i-please-get-a-follow)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> millie-andrews-rose asked: Hiii I hope it’s ok to ask for one more prompt before you close them. I choose fluff 13 with Willex. Thank you ❤️

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Willie asks, laughing as he jostles Alex's shoulder.

"Like what?" Alex replies, starting to feel a little embarrassed. He didn't think he'd been staring that much, but apparently he's not as subtle about it as he thought.

"I dunno, like…" Willie shrugs, "like you think I'm not real, or something."

"What?" Alex laughs bashfully. "I know you're real."

"Well, _yeah_ ," Willie laughs and shakes his head. "You know what I mean. Sometimes you just get this really intense look on your face and … I dunno." Willie takes Alex's hand in his, curling their fingers together as he rocks them back and forth between them. "I like it, even if I don't really know why you're looking at me like that."

"I didn't…" Alex gulps a little, staring down at their hands locked together as they continue walking. "I just like looking at you."

"I like looking at you, too." Willie smiles and leans over to press a kiss to Alex's lips. "And I like doing that whenever I want."

"I like that too," Alex agrees eagerly, making Willie laugh.

"So, c'mon," he says as he squeezes Alex's hand. "You can tell me, what were you thinking about just then?"

"I don't…" Alex is back to feeling embarrassed now, but Willie's not going to give up that easy.

"C'mon, tell me."

"I just…" Alex takes a deep breath and looks at Willie, and they both stop walking at the same time. "I love you," he admits.

Willie stares at him for a moment, but to Alex it feels like a lifetime.

"I think--" he goes on, starting to ramble, "--that maybe I've known for a while, and maybe that's what I was thinking when I look at you like that. Because I just didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, but I do. I love you."

Willie keeps looking at him, but he breaks into a smile before long and surprises Alex with a kiss. It's the sort of intense kiss that they've never done in public, but somehow Alex isn't bothered by the PDA. Even if Willie doesn't say it back, he can _feel_ the love in this kiss.

"I love you too," Willie says breathlessly when they break apart. "In case that wasn't obvious."

"Yeah?" Alex chuckles. "Maybe you could say it again, just in case."

Willie's eyes sparkle as he smiles again. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/638248495065759744/hiii-i-hope-its-ok-to-ask-for-one-more-prompt)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!!! Prompt: “Can you carry this?” and the this in question is clearly Luke's heart. Luke/Alex.

Luke sidles up to Alex and hooks his chin over Alex's shoulder. Alex pauses mid-sentence as it happens and Reggie stifles a laugh, quickly turning away from the two of them before he gets caught in the crossfire.

"Can I help you?" Alex says. Luke tilts his head and grins, while Alex rolls his eyes.

"Can you carry this?" Luke asks.

"Carry what?"

Luke reaches into his jeans pocket and then holds out his fist to Alex, who rolls his eyes again but dutifully puts his hand underneath Luke's. But when Luke opens his fist, there's nothing in his hand.

Just as Alex is about to tell Luke off, he's surprised by Luke leaning in and giving him a kiss. After he pulls away, Alex twists his mouth to try and hide his smile.

"Is that what I'm supposed to carry?" he asks, his amusement coming through his voice in spades.

"No, dummy." Luke rolls his eyes and grins even wider. "You've gotta carry my heart, duh."

Alex's cheeks go bright red and try as he might, he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face.

"You're the dummy," he mumbles as he leans in for another kiss. "I thought you were gonna jump on me or something," he admits a few seconds later and Luke stares at him for a moment, head tilted in confusion.

"Would you have caught me?"

"I don't--" Alex yelps as Luke suddenly launches himself into his arms and he just barely manages to keep from falling over and sending both of them to the floor.

"Aww, you caught me," Luke says proudly and smacks a kiss to Alex's cheek.

Alex blushes again and shakes his head, just barely deciding against dropping Luke just for the hell of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639075297078198272/were-back-in-business-baby-prompt-can-you)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Julie andLuke please -"I told you to take care of yourself.

"I _told_ you to take care of yourself!" Julie smacks Luke in the face with a pillow before she tucks it under his head. Luke sniffles miserably and pouts.

"Be nice to me," he says, frowning. "I'm sick."

"Because you were an _idiot_ ," Julie says as she pulls a blanket up and over Luke's torso.

"Was not," Luke replies, still frowning.

"Really?" Julie blinks. "You're gonna argue with me about this?"

Luke groans softly, huffing out a sigh as he relaxes back against the pillow.

"That's what I thought." She gets up and starts heading for the door, but pauses when Luke whines.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you some soup," she says patiently. "You stay right there and _don't. Move._ "

Julie comes back fifteen minutes later with a bowl of soup and a bottle of Gatorade under her arm, and finds Luke trying to reach for her laptop without getting out of bed.

"What are you doing!?"

Luke freezes, but before he can answer he's struck with a hilariously loud sneeze and Julie groans in disgust.

"Bed. Now."

Julie glares at Luke until he lies back down, and then she hands him the bottle of Gatorade. He takes it from her and frowns.

"No blue?"

"You are _so_ not in the position to be bargaining, Patterson."

"I don't _like_ red," Luke grumbles as he cracks open the bottle anyway and starts drinking it.

"Well if you weren't _sick_ you could get your _own_ blue Gatorade," Julie replies. "But since you're an _idiot_ who decided to go for a swim in the freakin' ocean at 2 in the morning, you get what you get!"

"It's Reggie's fault," Luke says, "he's the one--"

"You're both idiots," Julie interrupts. "But at least he had the good sense not to jump in the ocean!!"

Luke huffs, frowning into the bottle of Gatorade as he takes another sip. He grimaces, though it's probably at least partially for show.

"Finish that," Julie says, pointing at the bottle, "and then, soup."

"Okay," Luke says with a dramatic sigh.

" _Thank you, Julie!_ " she says, dropping her voice to mimic Luke's. " _I'm so lucky to have you around to take care of me!_ "

Luke rolls his eyes, but he cracks a smile. "Thank you, Julie," he says as he reaches out and laces his fingers with hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Julie blushes a little. "Shut up and drink your Gatorade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639077939633405952/julie-andluke-please-i-told-you-to-take-care-of)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Do you want to talk about it” I’d like this for Willex please.

Alex jumps when Willie suddenly appears beside him. He doesn't fall off of the table he's sitting on, but it's a near miss. Willie laughs as he helps Alex right himself, but his face turns serious when he sees that Alex isn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Alex shakes his head.

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"It's not nothing," Willie says as he puts one arm around Alex's shoulders and puts his other hand on Alex's bicep, rubbing his thumb against his sleeve in a comforting way.

"No, it's just…" Alex sighs and sort of pulls away from Willie for a moment, but then slumps right back against him and sighs again. "I was just thinking about my parents."

"Oh." Willie's mouth twists as he tries to think of what to say next. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Alex answers honestly.

"Okay."

"I just--" Alex exhales sharply and presses his face into Willie's shoulder. "Luke is all broken up about his parents and even Reggie misses his and I just… I don't."

"Okay," Willie repeats.

"And I don't know if I should? Or if it's okay that I don't and I shouldn't feel guilty for not missing them or whatever, but I just can't stop _thinking_ about it."

"Ghost guilt," Willie says, and Alex snorts softly.

"What?"

"Ghost guilt!" Willie repeats and Alex looks at him blankly. "I don't know if that's what everyone else calls it, but I think it works pretty well."

"Ghost guilt," Alex says softly, more to himself than to Willie.

"Yeah," Willie gently squeezes Alex to comfort him, "like, you worry about the people you left behind and all the things you didn't do or say before you died. It sucks, but it happens to everybody."

"Really?" Alex tilts his head up and Willie smiles down at him.

"Promise." He presses a kiss to Alex's forehead. "It goes away after a while. You can't spend your afterlife worrying about the living. You can't change the past."

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Alex sighs.

"But," Willie says, giving Alex another squeeze, "you can always talk to me about it. I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Alex slips his arms around Willie's torso and hugs him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably lose your mind," Willie replies with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639137270540140544/do-you-want-to-talk-about-it-id-like-this-for)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Alex&Julie as friends of course “The last time I let you do my makeup, you managed to stain my face purple for a week!” From the petty arguments. I wasn’t sure if I could choose them and from that list as they aren’t a couple? Sorry if not 🤦♀️

"No!"

"But Alex--"

"No, Julie!" Alex shuffles back, trying to put as much distance between himself and Julie as possible. "I said no eyeshadow!"

"But it'll make your eyes pop!" Flynn says pleadingly.

"No! The last time I let you do my makeup, you managed to stain my face purple for a _week_!"

Julie and Flynn share a look and both of them stifle laughter. Alex is far from amused.

"You said you'd do foundation, _maybe_ a little concealer," Alex says, pointing at both of them. "You didn't say _anything_ about eyeshadow."

"It's not even purple," Julie says as she turns the palette around in her hands to show him. "It's just a little sparkle!"

"I don't need sparkle!"

"If you keep jumping on stage with Dirty Candy, you do," Flynn mutters under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Okay," Julie says with a huff, finally putting down the palette and brush. "How about a little mascara?"

Alex contemplates it for a moment. "Promise not to poke my eye?"

Julie rolls her eyes. "I did that _one time_ with Luke, and it was his fault!"

"Yeah, but--"

"If you don't move, she won't poke your eye out," Flynn says as she goes over and grabs a hold of Alex's arm, bringing him back over to Julie's mirror. "But if you move, it's fair game."

Julie smiles as Flynn forces Alex to sit down, and he stares at them both with a wary look.

"You guys are kind of scary, you know that?"

"We know," they say in unison, both of them smiling brightly.

"Now hold still," Julie says as she comes at Alex with mascara, "and thank me later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639152641667170304/alexjulie-as-friends-of-course-the-last-time-i)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merihn asked: Hi could you do fluff #26 "You're really warm." Luke/Reggie?

Reggie shivers. He didn't know ghosts could get cold, but he's _cold_. He hates being cold. When he was alive he was one of many Angelenos who would complain endlessly when the temperature dropped below 70 degrees.

Now he's a ghost and he's cold and it's the worst thing ever.

He cuddles up to Luke on the couch, thinking that maybe Luke's body heat will help warm him up. (He doesn't think about the fact that Luke is also a ghost and therefore _shouldn't_ have body heat, because that would only make his brain hurt and would probably also make the cold worse.)

Luke shifts around and puts his arm around Reggie like he always does, and Reggie happily burrows further into Luke's side. He instantly feels better as Luke's warmth radiates his whole body.

"You're really warm," he murmurs, closing his eyes for a moment before they snap open and he sits up, startling Luke. "You're _really_ warm."

"Yeah?" Luke looks at him in confusion. "You said that already."

"No, you're--" Reggie grabs Luke's arm and shakes it. "But you don't have any sleeves!"

"I don't follow?"

"Yeah, Luke never wears sleeves?" Alex chimes in, also looking at Reggie like he's lost his mind.

"How are you so warm with no sleeves when I'm wearing this jacket and I'm freezing!?" Reggie says, sighing heavily as he slumps back down onto the couch. He puts Luke's arm back around him for good measure.

"Dunno," Luke says after a minute of silence. "Just lucky I guess?"

Reggie harrumphs, mostly muffled since his face is pressed into Luke's shoulder. He tucks his hand into the hole in the side of Luke's shirt, putting his hand flat against Luke's stomach and making him jump.

"Dude, why are your hands so cold?!" he hisses as he tries to push Reggie's hand away.

"I told you!" Reggie says, refusing to move his hands.

"That tickles!" Luke squirms as Reggie drags his fingers across his belly, sliding further up his chest while still under his shirt.

"I'm… gonna go," Alex says awkwardly, poofing out of the garage a few seconds later.

"What's up with Alex?" Reggie wonders aloud.

"You are _basically_ fondling me, you realize that?" Luke says, hissing when Reggie's hand brushes a _little_ too close to his nipple.

"I-- I'm just trying to keep warm!" Reggie insists, a flush instantly blooming across his cheeks.

"Uh huh, sure."

Reggie pouts and takes his hand out of Luke's shirt before scooting across the couch and wrapping his arms around himself to try and keep warm. Luke frowns, following him to the other end of the couch and eventually tackling him down into the cushion.

"I didn't say _stop_ ," Luke whispers, rubbing his nose against Reggie's cheek.

Reggie blushes even harder. "I--" his voice comes out squeaky and he tries to clear his throat, "I _am_ still cold…"

Luke smiles into Reggie's skin as he brushes his lips against his neck.. "I can help with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639154010487685120/hi-could-you-do-fluff-26-youre-really-warm)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “You are my family.” Juke

It breaks Julie's heart to know Luke is hurting. Ever since she saw him with his parents, she's been wracking her brain to try and figure out a way to help him out. She thinks about all the things that Flynn did for her after her mom died, but it's not really the same.

At least Luke can see his parents, even if he can't speak to them. But Julie would never say that to his face, because she knows it would only make it worse.

She still hasn't figured it out, but one day she finds herself alone with Luke in the garage. Alex is off somewhere with Willie, and Reggie has once again disappeared into the house to follow her dad around for a few hours. Julie thinks maybe she should have a talk with him about it, but it'll have to wait a little while longer.

"Hey, Luke?" she says nervously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah!" He smiles brightly at her, instantly making her feel a little more comfortable than before. "What's up?"

"How are you?" she asks, feeling her nerves come back when Luke's face falls a little bit.

"I'm… I'm good," he says, avoiding eye contact as he says it. "Why?"

"I just…" Julie takes a deep breath. "I know you've been a little down lately, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you. If you, y'know, need to talk about it."

Luke gives her a hesitant smile, but looks down again and Julie's heart sinks.

"I mean, I know I don't know _exactly_ what you're going through," she continues, "but I thought maybe I could help. Or distract you, or something, I don't know." Julie laughs a little and groans. "This is not how I wanted this to go," she mumbles.

"It's okay," Luke says. He reaches out as if he's going to take her hands, but his fingers go right through her. She shivers a little and Luke laughs. "Still not used to that."

"Nope," Julie replies. "Still weird."

Luke smiles at her, and this time he doesn't look away. "Thanks, Jules. For the offer, I mean."

"I mean it," she says, determined to keep eye contact. "I know what it's like to lose your family, and I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"That's sweet." Luke hums under his breath and Julie holds back a wince. _I don't want you to hurt anymore_? Yeah, sure, like that's going to make him suddenly not sad anymore.

"Just…" she breathes out sharply, "...what I meant to say is, you're my family now, too."

Luke looks at her in such a way that it sends a shiver down her spine and she immediately starts to blush.

"All of you, obviously," she adds quickly with a nervous laugh.

"But especially me, right?" Luke says with a wink.

"Shut up," Julie replies, rolling her eyes at him. Luke laughs, breaking the tension, but the sound just makes her heart pound even faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639242903001120768/you-are-my-family-juke)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Not this again…” for willex :)

"Hey, hot dog."

Alex closes his eyes and huffs.

"Not this again," he mumbles under his breath before he turns around and sees Willie smiling at him. He tries to stay annoyed, but the anger dissipates the longer he looks at Willie.

"You okay?" Willie asks.

"Yeah," Alex answers. He grunts and then adds, "actually, can we talk about this whole _hot dog_ thing?"

Wilie's lips twitch with a smile. "You don't like it, do you?"

"It's how I _died_."

"True, but it could also mean something else."

Alex throws his hands up into the air and Willie laughs. "What else could it possibly mean?"

"That I think you're hot," Willie says as he steps closer to Alex, grinning right up until he presses his mouth to Alex's in a kiss.

"O-Okay," Alex clears his throat as Willie pulls away, "but what about--"

"You're kind of like a puppy," Willie says, "with how you follow me around."

Alex blushes _bright_ red.

"It's cute," Willie says, and he pecks another kiss to Alex's mouth. "I like it."

Alex whimpers a little; it's getting hard to stay on topic and not just pull Willie against him and kiss him breathless.

"And let's face it, _hot puppy_ does not sound good," Willie goes on. "So, hot dog it is!"

Alex swallows hard and cups Willie's face with his hands, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. Willie actually _drops_ his skateboard and wraps his arms around Alex's waist, pressing their bodies flush together as they kiss.

They're both panting by the time their mouths finally break apart, but neither of them move an inch away from the other.

"I think I can live with that," Alex says. Willie licks his lips, his eyes dropping down to Alex's mouth.

"Good," he says before he goes in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639243887827976192/not-this-again-for-willex)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: For the prompts “How does that make you feel?” Alex/Willie

Willie laughs so hard that he starts crying. Alex stays perfectly still, absolutely horrified by what's just happened and honestly wishes that the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

This is absolutely _not_ how he imagined this would go.

"W-Why--" Willie cackles hysterically, "--would you say _that_?!"

"I don't know," Alex says. His voice is muffled by his hands pressed over his face, trying to hide the deep blush in his cheeks from his overwhelming embarrassment. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't--"

"H-How does that make you feel??" Willie scream-laughs again and Alex thinks very seriously about suffocating him with a pillow.

"Shut up," he begs, "please, I can't believe I said--"

"I'm sorry," Willie says as he tries to get his laughter under control, "I'm sorry, I love you, but oh my god." He descends into giggles again, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow under his head.

"It just came out!" Alex says, but Willie just keeps laughing. Alex has no intention of going anywhere with his jeans halfway down his thighs, so he chooses instead to yank the blanket up and over his head. He lays down with his head at the foot of the bed while Willie continues to laugh.

It takes several minutes for Willie to fully calm down, and when he does he starts trying to get under the blanket but Alex holds it tightly enough that he can't manage it.

"Alex, come on."

"No," he replies firmly.

He hears Willie huff and then feels the bed shift, indicating that Willie's gotten up. Alex waits a few seconds and then almost lets go of the blanket, but before he can do anything, the blanket lifts from the opposite side and Willie pokes his head under it.

"Here you are," he says, managing to press a quick kiss to the tip of Alex's nose before he squirms away.

Alex sits up, pulling himself out of the blanket while he leaves Willie underneath it. Willie pops up a moment later from the other side, and he gives Alex a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't mean to say it like that," Alex grumbles.

"I know you didn't," Willie says as he climbs back onto the bed and takes Alex's hand in his.

"I just…" Alex tries to pull his hand back but Willie won't let it go. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that," Willie says, shifting again so he can curl himself around Alex's back and kiss his cheek. "And I'm sorry I laughed, but you have to admit… it was really funny."

Alex snorts a little and Willie nuzzles against his neck.

"Okay," Alex admits. "Maybe it was a little funny."

"And it broke the tension," Willie says as his hand starts to wander down Alex's chest. "You're not as nervous now, are you?"

Alex gulps as his breathing comes out in sharp gusts. He watches Willie's hand until it reaches the elastic of his boxers and then he shuts his eyes and shivers.

"Y-Yeah," he breathes out, feeling Willie smile against his skin.

"Good," Willie whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639245587386187776/for-the-prompts-how-does-that-make-you-feel)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi, if possible I would like to request another Willex story!  
> Using fluff prompts 27. and 34. if possible, totally cool if one of them doesn’t work!  
> 27\. “Are you blushing”  
> 34\. “Why are you wearing my sweater?” “Because it smells like you”  
> I hope you have a really wonderful day and I just wanted to say that your writing style is incredible!!

Willie stops dead in his tracks when he sees Alex come out of their shared bedroom. He's openly staring at him, which is fine because they're boyfriends and he's allowed to look at Alex whenever he likes, but this is downright _ogling_.

Because Alex is wearing one of Willie's crop tops and… wow.

"You're… uhh…" Willie snaps his fingers as he tries to get a handle on the litany of thoughts swimming around his brain. "Why are you wearing… that?"

"Oh," Alex chuckles a little and does a twirl. "Because it smells like you."

Willie swallows hard, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Do you like it?" Alex asks. He scratches the back of his neck and the motion hikes the crop top up further, showing off his abs.

"Y-Yeah. Yes. Definitely." Willie nods enthusiastically and Alex laughs.

"Are you blushing?"

"What-- It's not--" Willie shakes his head in embarrassment as Alex laughs again. "You're the one wearing a crop top, okay, it's not my fault you're hot."

"So I should wear these more often?" Alex asks and Willie nods frantically again.

"I'm turning _all_ of your shirts into crop tops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639324301228736512/hi-if-possible-i-would-like-to-request-another)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! I hope it’s okay to ask a Willex request  
> “I swear, if you take another one of my shirts, I will have no clothes.” (Or in Alex’s case hoodies)  
> I love all of your other prompts answers, hope you have a great day!!

Alex doesn't know where his laundry disappears to all the time. Luke and Reggie _never_ do their own laundry but at least they don't steal his clothes. Or, at least, he doesn't think they do. If they are then at least they have the good sense not to wear them around him.

Which, Alex isn't sure they have any sense let alone good sense, so maybe he's just really forgetful.

But then Willie shows up in one of his hoodies, and it all suddenly clicks. His boyfriend is a little thief.

"Nice hoodie," he says. Willie smiles widely.

"Thanks!" He looks down at it and smooths down the front. "It's yours."

"I know it's mine." Alex laughs. "I swear, if you take another one of them, I will have no clothes!"

Willie contemplates this for a moment and then wiggles his eyebrows. "Promise?"

Alex rolls his eyes and gives him a good-natured shove. Willie laughs and grabs Alex's arm, pulling him into a hug.

"I can take it off, if you want."

"No," Alex says as he presses his forehead to Willie's temple. "It looks good on you."

"Good," Willie says with a sharp breath. "Because I'm totally not wearing another shirt under this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639323286440984576/hi-i-hope-its-okay-to-ask-a-willex-request-i)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo-ravenclawjackie asked: Prompt request. Fluff, #50. “Stay.” for Luke/Reggie [PeterPatter] with Reggie being the one to say it. Timeline ('90s or present dead) and anything else is whatever your muse likes. Please and thank you! :D

There's no single moment where Reggie decides this is the day. As far as he's concerned, this is something he's going to keep to himself until the day he dies, and even then some. Deep down he knows (or really, he _hopes_ ) that he could tell Alex about this and he'd be cool with it, but Reggie doesn't.

So it really doesn't make sense when, after band practice is over one day, he asks Luke to stay behind while Alex and Bobby make their way out of the garage. Bobby, thankfully, doesn't seem to find it weird and heads out without another word. Alex gives them both a strange look, hesitating by the door.

"What?" Luke asks, thinking maybe he'd misheard Reggie.

"Uhh…" Reggie's mind goes blank. "Could you… stay? Just for a minute."

"Yeah, dude." Luke turns to look at Alex, waving goodbye even as Alex continues staring at them.

"Are you--" Alex pauses when Reggie gives him a pleading look behind Luke's back, and Alex raises his eyebrows. "Okay. Uhh, bye."

It's Luke's turn to give Alex a weird look, and it's still on his face when he turns back around to look at Reggie. It does absolutely nothing for Reggie's nerves, and he's cursing himself for creating this situation he can't get out of.

"Are you like, planning something?" Luke asks, the curiosity sparking in his eyes as he steps towards Reggie. "Like a prank? Are we gonna do something to Alex's drums?"

"What?" Reggie blinks wildly. "No!"

"Oh." Luke slumps a little, actually looking _disappointed_. "What is it?"

"I…" Reggie's mouth goes dry. "I-I just…"

Luke looks at him expectantly, but Reggie can't get the words out. He has a thousand things that he _wants_ to say to Luke but now that he's got the chance, he can't manage a single one.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks, sounding a little worried. "You look like your brain's gonna bust."

"I just--" Reggie takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough that he can gather his thoughts.

"You're not gonna have a panic attack, are you? Because Alex knows way more about that than I do, but I can try--"

"No! I'm just trying to tell you that I like you!" Reggie suddenly blurts out. The words come out in a jumble, so fast that Reggie's not sure if any of them actually made sense. But now that the dam's opened, even more just comes flooding out. "I just think about kissing you all the time and I know I shouldn't because we're best friends and you probably don't think about me like that and this would be so much easier if I liked Alex but I like you and--"

Reggie's cut off suddenly, and he opens his eyes to find Luke pressing their mouths together. He hadn't even noticed Luke moving closer in the midst of his rant, and he awkwardly stands perfectly still as Luke kisses him. He doesn't even have the wherewithal to realize he should be kissing back until Luke pulls away and gives him a sheepish smile.

"You're cute when you ramble," he whispers as he drags his thumb across Reggie's bottom lip.

"I--" Reggie's cheeks turn bright red and Luke laughs.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asks, "or do you wanna ramble some more?"

Reggie clears his throat. "N-No, kissing is good. Let's do that."

"Good," Luke says, smiling as he eagerly leans in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639322692681678848/prompt-request-fluff-50-stay-for)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: will I ever pick normal prompts? no. “I think you’re confusing a hug, with a full blown body tackle.” Luke/Alex.

Alex doesn't even see it coming. One minute he's minding his own business and the next he's being crushed into the couch with all of Luke's weight on top of him.

"Hi," Luke says as he burrows his face into the back of Alex's neck.

"Ow," Alex grunts as he tries to pull his arms out from under himself without breaking anything. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted a hug."

"I think you're confusing a hug with a full blown body tackle," Alex says, grunting again as he rolls over, pushing Luke into the back of the couch.

"No," Luke says as he hooks his arms around Alex, keeping him pinned. "I just like to hug with my whole body."

"You're like a koala with octopus arms," Alex grumbles.

Luke snickers as he laces his fingers together. He hums against Alex's neck, closing his eyes as he wraps one of his legs around Alex's waist.

"You-- okay." Alex sighs in defeat.

"That's it," Luke replies, sounding suspiciously sleepy for someone who just tackled Alex into the couch. "Just give in."

"Idiot," Alex says. He totally means it as a term of endearment and Luke knows it, especially when he puts his hands on top of Luke's and settles in for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639325666520760320/will-i-ever-pick-normal-prompts-no-i-think)


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omg. I think Luke would actually say something as cringey as “I am officially the Cozy Station, and these arms have limited VIP space for front row hugs.” and I think on Reggie it would actually work!! Could you please write that for me?

Reggie doesn't know what's going on in the garage, but all he hears is a lot of yelling. He's been gone maybe twenty minutes, having gone into the house for his daily check-up on Ray. He prefers walking out of the house and back to the garage rather than poofing, and now he's even more glad he did so he could prepare for whatever's going on in there.

Julie looks like she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, while Luke and Alex continue to argue about… hugging?

"What's going on??" Reggie asks, looking back and forth between his bandmates for some sort of explanation.

"Thank god," Julie says as she goes over to Reggie and tugs him over to the other two. "Will you please explain to Luke that--"

"I give the best hugs!" Luke shouts.

"That's not the point!" Alex shouts back, and they start arguing all over again.

Julie looks at Reggie pleadingly. "It's been ten minutes of this. I can't get them to stop."

"Wha…" Reggie presses his hand to his head and tries to make sense of this. "How did this even happen?"

"I said _one thing_ ," Julie says, keeping her voice low so Luke doesn't overhear her again. "And Luke took it as an attack!"

"What did you say??"

"I just said that Alex gives good hugs because he doesn't try to crush me!"

"I don't do that!" Luke says, clearly having heard Julie despite his arguing with Alex.

"Yes, you do!" Alex says, sounding entirely exasperated. "But it's not necessarily a bad thing!"

"Yeah," Reggie says as he pats Luke's shoulder consolingly. "You just don't know your own strength."

Luke frowns and then suddenly swings both arms open, holding them out to all three of them. "Prove it. Hug me!"

Julie, Alex, and Reggie all share similar looks of mild panic. Hugging Luke when he's happy is one thing, hugging Luke when he's angry is… possibly a bad idea.

"Seriously??" he says, now sounding a tad on the whiny side. "I am officially the Cozy Station!"

Julie stifles a laugh, but it doesn't deter Luke.

"And these arms have limited VIP space for front row hugs!"

"Okay," Alex says softly with a deep sigh.

Reggie, on the other hand, perks up. He's not about to let Luke go without a hug.

"Alright, come on," he says jovially as he steps up to Luke and wraps his arms around him. Luke does the same, and Reggie only gasps a little as Luke's arms connect with his back.

But then Luke relaxes and just holds Reggie against him, and Reggie finds himself melting into Luke's touch more than he ever has before. In fact, when Luke starts to pull away, Reggie makes a noise of disappointment and Luke immediately stops.

"Told you," he says snidely, mostly to Alex and Julie.

"Shh, less talking, more hugging," Reggie replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639327163191017472/omg-i-think-luke-would-actually-say-something-as)


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Drunk Willex “I can’t believe it! You’re here!”

Willie stumbles a little as he makes his way through the thick crowd of bodies. There are so many people crammed into such a small amount of space that he's not sure if he'll ever find Alex, but he's got to try. Judging from his texts descending into worse and worse spelling, he's definitely in need of another chaperone.

His bandmates always have been and always will be terrible influences.

Willie finds the three of them in a far corner, having pulled a few chairs together into what Willie assumes to be a makeshift VIP area as far as they're concerned. Luke is currently standing on one of the chairs, spouting complete nonsense while both Alex and Reggie stare up at him with starry-eyed looks.

Clearly they've all had far too much to drink. Willie may have to rescue more than one of them by the end of the night.

"Willie!" Alex shouts as he suddenly spots him. He nearly falls off of his chair in his attempt to get up, but Willie manages to catch him before it happens. "Look! It's Willie!"

"You all look like you're having fun," Willie says with a laugh.

"Hi Willie," Luke and Reggie chorus together. Luke surprisingly jumps down from the chair without injuring himself, though he immediately sprawls across Reggie's lap and nearly sends both of them to the floor so it's only a mild win.

"I can't believe it!" Alex says, slurring his words as he clings to Willie and steals back his attention. "You're here!"

"I am," Willie replies, smiling at Alex. "You texted me, so I came."

"I did?" Alex's brow furrows in confusion and Willie bits his lip in amusement. "Past me had a great idea."

"Oh? What idea was that?"

"To text you!" Alex hiccups. "I think. There might've been more to it."

"You can tell me later," Willie says as Alex rests his head against his stomach, wrapping his arms around Willie's waist. "I'm not going anywhere," he adds as he pats Alex on the head.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639435388684992512/drunk-willex-i-cant-believe-it-youre-here)


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Julie luke "You can hide in my arms all night."

Julie's not one to back down from a challenge. She's still not entirely sure how she came to be challenged by _Alex_ of all people to sit through a marathon of horror films, but somehow it happened. Alex is even more of a scaredy-cat than she is, as is Reggie, which means Luke is absolutely the only one getting any enjoyment out of this marathon.

Though Julie suspects the main source of his joy comes from teasing the other three about how scared they all are.

Alex keeps saying he's not scared but he definitely spent most of the last movie with his eyes covered more often than not. Reggie at least owns the fact that he's absolutely terrified and has taken to hiding under a blanket during the really scary parts and whimpering through the rest.

Julie, on the other hand, is trying very hard not to appear scared. It's not really working because she jumps at _every_ scare whether she wants to or not, and every time Alex shrieks she ends up shrieking too.

"Would you stop that?!" she shouts, smacking Alex's shoulder. "You're making it worse!"

"I am not!" Alex says, though the tremble in his voice tells an entirely different story.

Luke snickers and Julie rounds on him. "You're not helping either."

"I'm just sitting here!"

"Can someone pass the popcorn?" Reggie asks, sticking his hand out from under the blanket in a vain search for the bowl. Julie dutifully passes it over to him, and it disappears under the blanket along with Reggie's arm.

Julie settles back against the couch with her arms crossed, finding it highly suspicious when Luke puts his arm around her.

"If you try and scare me," she warns in a low voice, "I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm not," Luke promises as he gently pulls her a little closer. "But if you get scared, you can hide in my arms all night. I don't mind."

Julie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

It takes another ten minutes, but eventually Julie ends up with her head tucked under Luke's chin, giving her the perfect hiding place when things on screen do get a little too scary for her liking. Luke valiantly doesn't say a word, he just smiles to himself as he holds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639436278845390848/julie-luke-you-can-hide-in-my-arms-all-night)


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabelle36 asked: Hello I’m so excited your doing prompts again all your new ones are amazing! For Willie/Alex from the hug list “I told you, this means your safe”

Willie's parents were never particularly affectionate. He never saw his parents kiss, he hardly ever saw them touch let alone hug. And they certainly never hugged him. It never bothered him as a child because he didn't know any better, until he started having sleepovers with friends and seeing how other families treated each other.

He knew his parents cared about his wellbeing, they just didn't know how to show physical affection. One time, he tried hugging his dad after he'd spent the night at a friend's house and his dad recoiled in such a way that Willie immediately felt like he'd done something wrong.

After that, Willie just tried not to think about it. Maybe he didn't need physical affection either.

But then he met Alex. And in turn, his best friends with a severe lack of regard for personal space. As Willie got older he saw how girls were affectionate with their best friends, but it definitely wasn't something he saw in a lot of male friendships. But Alex, Luke, and Reggie were different.

He tried keeping his distance at first. He liked Alex, and he knew that the funny feeling in his stomach wasn't something he'd felt around anyone else, so it had to mean _something_.

But every time Alex touched him, Willie couldn't help it. He'd flinch away, or shift out of Alex's reach just before he could make contact. He hated the look on Alex's face that would pop up every time, but it was just instinctual by now. He didn't know how to stop it.

It finally came to a head when he and Alex kissed for the first time. They'd been dancing around each other for weeks, sharing long glances and secret smiles. Willie was pretty sure that Luke and Reggie were betting on when they were going to kiss, given the number of poignant looks he'd get every time he came by the garage studio.

And Willie wanted to kiss Alex, he _really_ did. But he just wasn't prepared for Alex to pull him close, to wrap his arms around Willie in such a way that made him feel totally engulfed. It triggered something in Willie's chest and he wrenched himself backwards, breathing hard and fast.

"Sorry!" he says immediately, "I-- I just--"

"Should I not have--" Alex starts, looking at Willie with wide eyes filled with hurt.

"No, I wanted--" Willie shuts his eyes and tries to get a hold of himself. "God, I really wanted…"

"Then…" Alex looks at him expectantly and Willie sighs.

"I just… I've never been touched like that." Willie wraps his arms around himself, hating how embarrassed he feels about it. "I know you and your friends hug and stuff all the time but I… I just never…"

"You've never been hugged?" Alex asks. Willie sighs again and nods, feeling even more ashamed. "I… I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Willie shrugs. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Alex frowns. "I don't, like, I'm not trying to say there's something wrong with you, but--" he pauses for a moment and grunts, unsure of how to articulate what he's feeling without making Willie feel worse, "I'm like… I hate that??"

"Hate… what?" Willie cautiously glances at Alex, so afraid that this is it. This is when Alex decides he's not worth his time.

"That nobody's ever hugged you. That you can't let yourself be hugged, or held, or whatever." Alex sighs heavily and runs his hands through his hair. "And I wish I knew how to help you! Or how to tell you that hugs are the best, that they mean you're safe and loved and--"

"I'm sorry," Willie whispers as his eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry I can't--"

"Hey," Alex scoots closer to him, reaching out to Willie before he realizes what he's doing and pulls back. "It's okay, I'm sorry, I'm not blaming you."

"I know, I just…" Willie sniffs. "I don't know how to fix it."

Alex swallows hard. "We… we could try?" Willie looks at him and Alex balks for a second. "Like, just for a second. But only if you want. And if you hate it, I'll stop."

Willie takes a deep breath and lets it out before he nods, still feeling very nervous about the whole thing.

"Promise?" he asks as Alex opens his arms. "If I hate it, you'll--"

"I'll stop."

Alex keeps his arms open, letting Willie be the one to move into his space. He slowly puts one arm around Willie and then the other, holding him for maybe three seconds before Willie starts to shake.

"I'm sorry," Alex says as he quickly drops his arms, "is it too much? I should've--"

"No," Willie says, sniffing loudly as he wraps his arms around Alex. "Please."

Alex carefully wraps his arms around Willie again, tightening his grip as Willie clings to him.

"I told you," he whispers gently in to Willie's ear, "this means you're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639503813143904256/hello-im-so-excited-your-doing-prompts-again-all)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merihn asked: Hug prompt! “I just need some quiet comforting right now…” Alex/Reggie if you please.

Alex looks downright miserable when he comes into the garage. Reggie notices it immediately, especially given the way Alex all but collapses onto the couch next to him and slumps to the side.

"Hey," Reggie says, lightly poking Alex's thigh. "You okay?"

"Fine," Alex mumbles without looking Reggie in the eye.

"You don't look fine," Reggie says as he slides over and tries to pull Alex towards him. "Do you need a hug?"

"I'm fine," Alex repeats. Entirely contradictory to his statement, he turns and practically envelopes Reggie in a hug.

"Yep--" Reggie grunts a little as he tries to avoid being crushed by Alex's arms, "--totally fine."

"Stop talking," Alex mumbles. Reggie pauses at the sound of Alex's voice, thick with tears that haven't yet started.

"Alex," he says softly as he immediately wraps his arms around Alex and hugs him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I just need some quiet comforting right now," he whispers. His face is pressed against Reggie's chest and there's a slight shake to his shoulders when he breathes, but Reggie doesn't mention it.

"Okay," he murmurs as he rests his cheek on top of Alex's head, content to hold him for as long as he needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639504475358478336/hug-prompt-i-just-need-some-quiet-comforting)


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> millie-andrews-rose asked: From the hug prompts “Your doing ok, I promise” for Willex please x

"You're doing okay, I promise."

Alex huffs. "Easy for you to say, you've been skating since you could walk."

"Well…" Willie shrugs a little, "not exactly, but kinda."

Alex wobbles a little and Willie tightens his grip, helping Alex stay steady on the skateboard.

"When are you going to accept that I am not cut out for this?" Alex says after he lurches forward and almost falls on his face.

"You just need practice," Willie tells him as he pulls Alex in for a hug. "You're doing great."

Alex huffs into his shoulder, and Willie pats the back of his head.

"C'mon," he says, "time to try again."

"No," Alex whines. He's not ready to let go of Willie just yet. "A little longer."

Willie laughs under his breath but he keeps a hold of Alex, gently stroking his hair. Alex hums happily, closing his eyes as they sway back and forth.

"I could get used to this," he mumbles.

"Get back on the skateboard and I'll give you all the hugs you want."

Alex sighs, long-suffering and dramatic.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639505543859470336/from-the-hug-prompts-your-doing-ok-i-promise)


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floutingmaxims asked: Hi! I would love Alex/Reggie for “You need a hug. I can tell.” This whole fic compilation has been amazing 😊

Alex grunts in surprise when a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his waist and a body presses against his back. He looks down and sees the sleeves of Reggie's leather jacket and he laughs.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm hugging you," Reggie replies matter-of-factly.

"I know that." Alex tries to pull Reggie's arms loose, but he won't budge. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you need a hug. I can tell."

Alex snorts. "You can tell?"

"Yes," Reggie says, nodding his head against Alex's back. "It's very obvious."

"I-- okay." Alex sighs. "How long are you going to hug me?"

"Until you don't need a hug anymore."

"How long will that be?"

"Dunno yet."

"Can I at least turn around?"

Reggie's arms loosen a little, allowing Alex to turn around in his arms and be met with Reggie's smiling face. His grip tightens once Alex is facing him, and he immediately presses his face into Alex's chest.

"Okay," Alex says softly. He puts his arms around Reggie and hugs him back. "Did I really need a hug or did _you_ need a hug?"

"Shh," Reggie says, "don't question the hug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639506212336140288/hi-i-would-love-alexreggie-for-you-need-a-hug)


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi, if possible I would like to request Williex with this prompt  
> “This hug is getting a bit tight… something up?”  
> Hope you have a wonderful day!!
> 
> Anonymous asked: “This hug is getting a bit tight… something up?” willex?

Willie looks up when he hears footsteps coming from the bedroom, and moments later Alex appears in the doorway looking a little wild-eyed for someone who's just woken up.

"Hey!" Willie says as Alex shuffles towards him, "did you sleep well--"

He grunts as Alex suddenly engulfs him in a hug, and winces when Alex squeezes his ribs just a _little_ too much.

"This hug is getting a bit tight," he says, thinking he may have to start gasping for breath in a minute if Alex keeps this up, "something up?"

"Had a bad dream," Alex mumbles as he relaxes a little, but still remains pressed close to Willie. "And you weren't there when I woke up."

"I'm sorry," Willie says as he kisses the top of Alex's head. "I'm here now. Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Alex says as he sighs, tilting his head back so he can see Willie's face. "I'll be okay."

"Good," Willie replies, smiling at him before leaning in for a kiss. "Next time I'll wake you up, okay?"

Alex smiles and kisses Willie again. "As long as you keep kissing me, you can wake me up whenever you want."

"I'll remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639506709048639488/hi-if-possible-i-would-like-to-request-williex)


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi, if possible I would also like to request Alex and Luke with this prompt  
> “Just a reminder that I have ribs, and they are breakable.”  
> Possible it could be when Luke ran away (anything works)!!  
> I have no clue when or if you will do this however I’m glad that you’re feeling a bit better, and I hope that you continue to feel better! 🥺  
> Thank you very much!

Alex gets to the garage just as soon as he can, considering he has to sneak out of his house. He was lucky to have heard Luke's message on the answering machine before his parents did, even though the rough edge to his voice made Alex worry that something was wrong. Really wrong.

The garage is dark when he gets there, but he hears the strumming of Luke's guitar so he opens the door anyway, and finds Luke sitting on the couch in the dark.

"What are you--" Alex sighs as he goes over and turns the lights on. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Luke shrugs, staring down at the floor rather than looking at Alex. "It just happened."

"It just-- okay." Alex sighs as he crosses the room and sits down next to Luke. "What's going on? Why did you call me to come meet you here?"

"I didn't want to be alone," Luke answers in a mumble, still not making eye contact.

"But why here? Why not at your--"

"I ran away," Luke says suddenly and Alex freezes.

"You... what?"

"I ran away," Luke repeats as he sets his guitar aside and leans forward, putting his head in his hands. "I'm not going back there."

"But… but Luke--"

"I'm not going back!" Luke shouts suddenly. "You don't get it, Alex! _They_ don't get it! If I go back, they'll make me quit the one thing that actually makes me happy!"

"Okay," Alex says, for lack of anything better. Luke is actually scaring him a little bit and he's worried that if he says the wrong thing, he'll get the brunt of Luke's anger.

"I just…" Luke sighs, panting a little after his outburst. "I can't go home. And I didn't want to be alone. So…" he slumps back against the couch, "...I called you."

"Okay," Alex repeats, trying to make sense of all of this in his head. "I'll… I'll stay. As long as you want me to."

"Promise?" Luke says, finally turning to look at him and Alex's heart breaks when he sees how red Luke's eyes are. He must've been crying before Alex got there, there's no way he wasn't.

"Promise," Alex says. He pulls Luke to him in a hug, and Luke goes willingly. His arms tighten around Alex as he starts to cry again, and Alex wishes there were more he could do.

After a while though, Luke's grip becomes a little more than Alex can actually handle.

"Luke?" he squeaks out. "Uhh, just a reminder that I have ribs? And, uhh, they _are_ breakable."

"Sorry," Luke says, sniffing loudly as he pulls away from Alex and furiously wipes at his eyes.

"It's okay," Alex says as he rubs Luke's back. "I'm gonna stay."

Luke sniffs again, looking at Alex as he tangles their hands together. He leans into Alex as they both sink back into the couch. Silence settles over them, save for an errant sniffle from Luke every so often. Alex closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping that everything will be okay.

It has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639507656551317504/hi-if-possible-i-would-also-like-to-request-alex)


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “I need a hug." for peterpatter? i loved the cozy station one btw!!

It's been a long day. Everyone's tired and a little irritable, which means that band practice has been less than stellar. As soon as Luke calls it, Alex poofs out of the garage to go find Willie and Julie immediately leaves to go call Flynn, which leaves Luke and Reggie alone.

"That _sucked_ ," Luke says as he sets his guitar down. "Like, worst practice we've ever had."

"Yeah," Reggie agrees with a nod, but he's feeling a little more down than usual. Like, yeah, practice sucked, but he was feeling a bit off before that so he was probably _why_ practice sucked.

"Dude?"

Reggie blinks, suddenly realizing that Luke's standing directly in front of him and waving his hand in his face. He must've drifted off in his own thoughts a little deeper than he thought.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay. You've got a weird look on your face."

"I…" Reggie swallows and shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. What are you talking about?"

"Dude," Luke gives him a sympathetic smile. "What's up? You had a weird vibe earlier too."

"Vibe? What's--"

"Julie and Flynn say it all the time, okay," Luke says, shaking his head, "pay attention."

"Sorry," Reggie says, hanging his head. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"Hey," Luke says, his voice and demeanor instantly softening. "You okay? You can tell me."

Reggie sighs heavily and shrugs. "I need a hug," he mumbles.

"What?"

"I need a hug!" he says, far louder and slightly more desperate than before.

Luke snorts, and for a moment Reggie thinks he's just going to be made fun of, but then Luke opens his arms.

"C'mon. I'm right here."

Reggie all but barrels into Luke's arms, catching him a little off-guard even though he knew it was coming. Luke laughs warmly into Reggie's ear, hugging him back just as tightly as Reggie does.

"You can hug me any time," Luke whispers. "You don't have to ask."

"Really?" Reggie says, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Any time," Luke repeats as he smacks a kiss to Reggie's cheek.

Reggie hides his face in Luke's shoulder, his cheeks burning against Luke's skin. He closes his eyes and breathes in, already feeling _so_ much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639508477026435072/i-need-a-hug-for-peterpatter-i-loved-the-cozy)


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: angst “Lie to me. I don’t care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again.” for Luke/Reggie? thank you :)

Reggie hates seeing Luke upset. He's been upset for days now, ever since he ran away from home and took up residence in their practice space. Neither Reggie nor Alex know what to say to him because there's nothing they _can_ say that could possibly make any of this okay.

But he has to try. He has to say something.

Reggie stays behind after practice, dancing around Luke like he's a bomb waiting to go off. He keeps waiting for something to pop into his head, for some magical phrase that will make everything better and will make Luke happy again, but nothing comes.

"What are you doing?" Luke asks finally, having become fed up with Reggie staring at him without saying a word.

"I-- I just…" Reggie clears his throat and nervously plays with his necklace. "I wanna help."

"Help how?"

"I don't know! I wish there was something I could say to--"

"Lie to me," Luke interrupts.

"What?"

"Lie to me." Luke looks at him with wide eyes, looking a moment away from bursting into tears. "I don't care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again."

"I…"

"Please." Luke's bottom lip trembles and Reggie's heart breaks.

"O-Okay." He runs a hand through his hair and exhales sharply. "We're totally going to get a record deal any day. Th-The show at the Orpheum? Totally gonna nail it. Next they'll want us playing The Forum, just you wait."

Luke cracks a smile and Reggie keeps going.

"We'll sell it out three nights in a row! And then, we'll go on a huge tour, hitting all the best venues. Like… MSG, and… every House of Blues! And… uhh…"

"Red Rocks."

"Yes!" Reggie snaps his fingers. "Definitely Red Rocks!"

Luke laughs, and Reggie sighs in relief.

"Just you wait, dude. It's all gonna work out."

"Thanks, Reggie." Luke smiles at him. "I needed that."

"Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639594516656046080/angst-lie-to-me-i-dont-care-what-you-say-just)


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hello!!!! i love your fics i get excited every time you update on ao3 <3 could I please request “I’m pretty sure (you’re/she’s/he’s/they’re) my soulmate” or “I’ve been in-love with you since we were kids.” for PeterPatter?? ty!!

Luke has been excited to go to his first punk rock show since the first time he heard a punk rock song. It took months of begging and pleading with his parents to get them to agree to not only let Luke buy a ticket, but to go to the show _alone_.

He's 15 - almost 16 - but going to a punk rock show alone in Los Angeles isn't exactly something his parents are thrilled about. But somehow, Luke manages to convince them that he'll be okay.

And then ten minutes into the first set, Luke gets punched in the face.

For the record, Luke is in the middle of the mosh pit. Limbs are flying everywhere and most of the people around him are both bigger and older than he is, which means there is ample opportunity for Luke to get absolutely crushed.

But the guy who punches him? It's a scrawny, gawky kid in an oversized leather jacket who can't be much older than he is. And he looks absolutely horrified that he just did that.

"I'm sorry!!" he shouts over the music as Luke clutches his jaw. The throng of the crowd pulses around them, constantly knocking the kid around as he tries to apologize further.

"It's okay!" Luke shouts back, although his head feels a bit floaty and his jaw _really_ hurts.

"No, seriously, I'm so sorry!! I didn't see you and I totally didn't mean to hit you I was just so into the music and this band is _so_ good and I just got carried away and started doing what everyone else is doing and oh my god seriously I'm so sorry please don't hurt me!!"

Luke's staring at this kid the whole time he's rambling but instead of wanting to punch him as payback, Luke feels something else entirely. He grabs a hold of the kid's face, which makes him look absolutely petrified - like Luke is going to try and rip his head off or something, and smacks a kiss to his forehead.

"You get it!" he shouts, keeping a hold on the kid's face as he continues to stares at Luke with complete terror in his eyes. "Everything you just said! You get it! Dude, I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate!"

The kid laughs nervously, the terrified look still not leaving his face even as Luke hooks his arm around the kid's shoulders and turns back to the band on stage. He starts to loosen up as he realizes that Luke isn't going to pummel him, and soon they're both screaming their hearts out as they jump up and down.

"What's your name, anyway?" Luke asks when the set is over and they can actually hear each other speak without shouting.

"Reggie. You?"

"Luke," he replies, holding out his fist. Reggie smiles as he bumps his fist against Luke's and laughs. "Good to meet you, bro."

"You too." Reggie gulps a little. "Sorry about your face, again."

"No worries. All's fair in the pit, right?"

Reggie snorts. "Yeah, true. Last week I almost got crushed during Screeching Weasel's set." Reggie sighs happily. "It was awesome."

Luke stares at him in awe. "You were there??"

"Yeah! Were you?"

"No," Luke replies, suddenly feeling timid. "I… uhh… this is my first show."

"Really?" Reggie's eyes go wide and Luke is _sure_ he's about to be made fun of. "That's awesome!"

Luke relaxes immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Reggie drops his voice, whispering into Luke's ear, "my first show was New Kids on the Block because my parents made me go with my sister."

Luke snorts. "Dude."

"I know." Reggie rolls his eyes. "So this? Way better."

"Definitely."

Reggie smiles at him. "You going to Fugazi next week?"

"I--"

"I've got an extra ticket if you wanna go!" Reggie clears his throat. "Y'know, with me."

"Totally!" Luke sighs a little. "I just… have to ask my parents."

"No worries, dude." Reggie smiles, throwing his arm around Luke's shoulders. "Parents love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639594397037658112/hello-i-love-your-fics-i-get-excited-every)


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo-ravenclawjackie asked: I'm living for your writing. Thank you for popping these out! You're a gift to the fandom. ♥ | How about General #1. “I love you.” “Tell me that when you’re sober.” for Luke/Reggie. Whichever way the muse decides. (It'll always be PeterPatter prompts from me. SorryNotSorry.)

Luke hates being the designated driver. But he can't argue with it because they drew straws and he lost, meaning he gets to sit by and watch his friends drink themselves to oblivion, or thereabouts. It's not that he misses the drinking, because honestly they always end up spending too much money and he'd much rather spend it on food anyway. It's more that now he has to spend the whole night with Reggie who gets _increasingly_ physically affectionate the more he drinks and, well. Luke can't really handle that well sober.

Because if he's sober then he can't play it off the next morning. Even if Reggie won't remember there's a good chance at least one of the other guys will, and Luke doesn't want anybody to know about how he feels towards Reggie.

And besides, that's just how Reggie is. It doesn't mean anything special because he gets touchy with literally _everyone_ when he's had too much to drink, not just Luke.

But somehow Luke's the one who ends up having to drag Reggie home alone because everyone else gets dropped off first. The fact that they live close to each other is part of how they became friends in the first place, but on nights like this Luke absolutely hates it.

"C'mon, Reg." Luke grunts as he hoists Reggie out of the passenger seat and up onto his feet. "This is your stop."

"Already?" Reggie looks around and starts giggling. "No, this can't be it."

"It is," Luke says patiently as Reggie clings to him. "I promise."

"You're the best," Reggie tells him as he presses his face into Luke's neck. Luke bites down hard on his bottom lip as Reggie starts rubbing his nose into a particularly sensitive area of his neck, but he manages to keep his voice steady.

"Where are your keys, Reggie?" Luke asks as he continues helping Reggie walk towards his front door.

"Pocket. I think."

"Front or back?"

Reggie giggles wildly. "I dunno!"

"God d-- Reggie!" Luke grunts as Reggie suddenly collapses against him, sending both of them tumbling down to the ground in a pile of limbs. Luke groans loudly as he bears the brunt of the impact, while Reggie just continues giggling.

"Sorry," he says, sounding anything but. He's fully on top of Luke, pressing him down onto the ground with the full weight of his body. "You okay?"

"Peachy," Luke replies.

Reggie hums drunkenly as he pats Luke's face, smiling down at him while Luke grimaces. Part of him wants to shove Reggie off, to let him fend for himself the rest of the way, but the hopeless romantic deep inside him can't bear to move a muscle.

"You're my best friend," Reggie says, sighing happily as he taps the tip of Luke's nose with his finger. "I love you."

Luke snorts, rolling his eyes as he parrots back, "love you too, Reg."

"No," Reggie puts his finger to Luke's lips and shushes him. "I _love_ you."

"I--"

"I love you," Reggie says, suddenly sounding more sober than before. Luke pauses for a moment, staring Reggie directly in the eyes as he tries to figure out if he means it or… well.

Luke sighs as he carefully pushes Reggie off of him and helps him back onto his feet. Reggie moans tiredly as he slumps against Luke, stumbling as Luke walks the two of them to his front door.

"Tell me that when you're sober," Luke murmurs under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639594247438417920/im-living-for-your-writing-thank-you-for-popping)


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Do you really think my waist is that comfortable?” for willex please <3

Alex is used to waking up beside Willie. He loves being able to roll over first thing in the morning and cuddle up to his boyfriend, usually before Willie's even awake. It's comforting in a way Alex didn't know he craved until they moved in together and started sharing a bed every night.

But one morning he wakes up and finds that he can't roll over like he always does. He rubs at his eyes and turns his head towards Willie's side of the bed but doesn't see him. It's only then that he looks down and realizes the reason he can't roll over is because Willie's clutching his waist while his head rests on Alex's stomach.

"What the…" Alex mumbles, rubbing his eyes again as he yawns. "Willie… wake up."

Willie snuffles a little in his sleep but doesn't stir. In fact, he clings harder to Alex which makes it even further impossible for Alex to move.

"Willie," Alex says again, a little louder this time as his voice adjusts after a night of sleep. "Babe, c'mon, wake up."

"Comfy," Willie mumbles back, still clearly half-asleep.

Alex snickers. "Seriously?"

Willie groans as he turns his head, pressing the other side of his face against Alex's stomach as he squints up at him in the early morning light. The look on his face is so endearing that most of the annoyance that Alex felt a moment ago immediately disappears.

"Morning," he says as he reaches down and brushes Willie's hair off of his face.

"Too early," Willie grumbles as he closes his eyes again and nestles his nose against Alex's stomach. Alex jerks a little as Willie's movement tickles his skin.

"Why are you down there when you've got a pillow up here?" Alex says, resting his hand against the pillow in question. "Do you really think my waist is that comfortable?"

"Yes," Willie replies with a hum. "All of you is comfy."

Alex snickers again as Willie falls back asleep, snoring gently as Alex strokes his hand through his hair again. He decides he'll give him another twenty minutes before he tries to wake him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639594032277995520/do-you-really-think-my-waist-is-that)


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! If possible I would like to request a willex one!  
> With “Can I get a photo?”  
> (For some reason having Willie be a fan of the Sunset Curve is adorable in my eyes)  
> Hope you have a great day!!
> 
> (a/n: in my excitement about this idea i totally forgot to actually use the prompt phrase BUT i may come back to this idea sometime with a full fic so.... stay tuned...)

Willie feels kind of stupid. He shivers a little and wraps his arms around himself, cursing the wind as it blows by, making him _cold_ even though it's _September_ in _LA._ It's bad enough that he's standing around outside of a venue with a bunch of people he doesn't know, but being cold? That's just insult to injury.

He doesn't even know why he's doing this. He went to the show by himself, like he always does, so it's not like he's doing this for anyone other than himself. He could just leave and pretend like he hasn't been waiting for half an hour for the band to _maybe_ come out.

For all Willie knows he won't even get a second of their time if they do end up coming out. The band is hardly older than he is so if they're like any other guy their age, they'll all want to talk to the girls instead of the one gay guy in the crowd.

 _This is stupid_ , Willie tells himself. _They're not coming out, if they were going to they would've alre--_

His ears perk up at the sound of a heavy door opening, and suddenly the small crowd around him shifts and several of the girls shriek. Willie takes a deep breath and follows, keeping to the back of the crowd as he rounds the corner and sees exactly who he's been waiting for.

Just like he thought would happen, the girls flock to the members of Sunset Curve and as far as he can tell, they eat up the attention like they can't get enough. Willie stays on the outskirts, feeling even more out of place than he did before the band came out. He's still thinking that maybe he should just leave, that this was a dumb idea anyway.

But then Alex looks over at him and Willie's heart fully skips a beat.

Willie tries not to stare, he tries to divide his attention between all four of them like he had during the show, but he always comes back to Alex. And every time he looks at Alex, Alex is looking right back at him.

He leans over to Luke, whispering something in his ear, and then Luke looks right at Willie too. Willie immediately looks away, trying to make it look like he wasn't staring. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Luke nod and whisper something back to Alex, who takes his leave from the gaggle of girls in front of him.

And then he starts making his way towards Willie.

Willie's heart starts pounding and his immediate instinct is to run away but his feet are rooted to the ground. All he can do is stare as Alex comes closer and closer until he's standing right in front of him.

"Hey," he says, smiling at Willie.

"H-Hey," Willie manages to reply. He nervously tucks his hair back and tries to think of something cool to say. "Great show!"

That was _not_ it.

"Thanks," Alex says, still smiling. "You came to the one at the Roxy too, right?"

"Yeah," Willie says with a laugh, though it comes out a little hysterical. He clears his throat and touches his hair again, thinking to himself that Alex is 100% going to walk away from him now and never approach him again. "You guys are, umm, really good."

"Thanks," Alex says again, and then he laughs. "I thought I recognized you. Do you go to a lot of shows?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Willie shrugs, "as many as I can."

"Cool." Alex glances back at the crowd behind them and then back at Willie. "Do you, umm," he steps a little closer, like he's trying to keep their conversation private, "do you wanna go get pizza or something?"

"Pizza?" Willie asks, and Alex nods. "With you?"

"Yeah," Alex says, laughing again.

"Uhh… yeah!" Willie can't believe this is happening. "Yeah, umm, that sounds awesome."

"Cool." Alex smiles widely. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Willie." Alex holds out his hand and Willie shakes it, trying not to read too far into the way Alex holds onto his hand a _little_ longer than normal.

"Nice to meet you," Alex says. He glances back at the crowd again, and this time he makes eye contact with Luke again and nods his head before turning back to Willie. "C'mon, I know a place just a couple blocks over."

"O-Okay, yeah." Willie breathes out shakily as Alex leads him away from the crowd, somehow making it away without anyone following them.

Willie can't believe his luck. He definitely never thought something like this would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639631470464565248/hi-if-possible-i-would-like-to-request-a-willex)


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! I would also like to request another Willex one if possible with  
> “I feel like a six out of ten.”  
> (I just reread some of your old ones and they are so incredible, also just realized that I’ve read like all of your stories on archive of our own and just didn’t realize you were the author, they are really good by the way!) (My apologies if that came off weird, didn’t mean to)  
> Hope you’re doing well!

Willie doesn't have a smile on his face when he meets up with Alex. This concerns Alex for several reasons, but it's mostly just plain weird. Willie is _always_ smiling. That's just… how he is.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah," Willie replies. He shrugs his shoulders and there's a quirk in the corner of his mouth like he _tries_ to smile, but it's just not the same.

"Are you sure?"

Willie sighs heavily, his facade crumbling. "I dunno."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alex asks as he takes Willie's hand and laces their fingers together. "Maybe I can help."

"I don't know how to explain it," Willie answers honestly. "I just… I feel like… a six out of ten."

"A six?! This is a six?!" Alex exhales sharply. "I hate to see what a three out of ten would look like."

Willie snorts, cracking a small smile at Alex's ridiculous behavior. Just being with Alex is already making him feel a little better.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alex asks as he brings Willie's hand up to his mouth and presses a small kiss to his knuckles.

"Just keep being you," Willie answers.

"That's it?"

"It's helping already," Willie says as a small smile creeps across his face. "Don't stop now."

"I won't, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639682166882729984/hi-i-would-also-like-to-request-another-willex)


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: omg please please write a sequel to chapter 64 i love your writing so much btw! every time i see you post another chapter i get so happy (: thank you <3

Reggie wakes up with a headache. It's not too bad but it's enough that he grimaces and turns away from the light streaming in through his window. He pulls the covers back up over his head and presses his face down into his pillow, willing his headache to disappear.

He hopes that maybe he can fall back asleep if he tries hard enough, but the headache is insistent and clearly not going away without the help of some painkillers. Reggie groans loudly as he whips the covers off and climbs out of bed, trying to keep his eyes closed as he fumbles his way towards the bathroom.

It's nothing short of a miracle that he manages to make it into the bathroom without running into anything (except for the doorway). Reggie groans again as he wrenches the cap off of his bottle of ibuprofen, shaking two into his hand and then thinking better of it and adding a third. Just in case.

After he's swallowed them, Reggie looks at himself in the mirror. All things considered, he doesn't look too worse for the wear considering how much he had to drink the night before. He cracks a smile when he thinks about it, and then the memory of Luke getting him home hits him.

Reggie gulps. He told Luke he loved him. Like, _loved_ him.

He sinks down to the floor of the bathroom, leaning back against the cabinets as he puts his head in his hand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_!

Reggie tries to backtrack, going over every moment leading up to it and after, which is when he realizes something. Luke said something back to him. He remembers Luke whispering something, but Reggie was _so tired_ by then. What did he say??

Shutting his eyes, Reggie forces himself to think as hard as he can. It makes his head hurt more, but he doesn't stop. He remembers the smell of Luke's skin, the faded trace of his cologne on the collar of his shirt, and how safe he felt when Luke held onto him.

 _Tell me that when you're sober_ , Luke's voice whispers in his ear. Reggie sits bolt upright, knocking the back of his head against the cabinet and creating a new wealth of pain for Reggie's poor head.

He scrambles to his feet, running back into his bedroom and furiously changing out of last night's clothes that he'd passed out in. He has to get to Luke's house as soon as possible.

In a flash, he runs down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring everything around him as he bounds down the street faster than he's ever run before. By the time he reaches Luke's house he's entirely out of breath and feels like he might actually die. Luke's mom answers the door and Reggie can't even manage to get one word out, but it doesn't matter.

"He's in his room," she says knowingly as she lets him through the front door.

"Thank you," he wheezes, still trying to catch his breath as he makes his way through the house towards Luke's room.

He hesitates outside Luke's door. Under normal circumstances he'd just barge right in but that feels wrong to do. But knocking feels _too_ formal, so Reggie settles on opening the door super slowly and peeking around it to see if Luke's awake.

Luke's very much _not_ awake. A lump forms in Reggie's throat when he sees Luke sprawled in his bed, shirtless with his covers pushed down around his waist. He quickly steps into the room and shuts the door behind him, grateful that his cheeks are already flushed from his impromptu run.

The sound of the door closing causes Luke to stir, and he grunts as he realizes he's not alone in his room. He sits up in bed, rubbing at his eyes while Reggie stays glued to the door.

"Reg?" Luke asks through a yawn. "What're you doing here?"

"I, umm…" Reggie clears his throat. "I have something to tell you."

Luke groans as he yawns again and lies back down, gesturing for Reggie to come over to him. Reggie hesitates and then slowly walks towards the bed, gingerly sitting down at the foot and keeping his distance from Luke.

"Why are you being weird?" Luke asks.

"I'm not weird." Reggie winces. "I mean. I'm not _being_ weird."

"Yeah, you are. You're never here this early," Luke says as he rolls over to check the time. "What's--"

"I love you," Reggie blurts out, immediately clapping his hand over his mouth. Luke freezes.

"What?"

"I…" Reggie breathes out shakily and laughs as he looks down at Luke's bedspread. "I love you?"

Luke stares at him.

"Y-You said last night," Reggie goes on, picking at a stray thread and pointedly not looking at Luke, "that I should tell you again when I was sober. And… I'm sober now. And I love you."

"You--" Luke rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his hair, "--you heard that?"

"Yeah," Reggie admits softly as he finally looks up at Luke. "Did… did you mean it?"

"I…" Luke sighs. "Yeah, I did."

"So…" Reggie smiles hesitantly and Luke returns it.

"So…" He reaches out to Reggie, who climbs further up onto the bed and lies down beside him. "You love me?"

"Yeah," Reggie replies bashfully. "You love me?"

"Obviously," Luke says, rolling his eyes.

"Not obvious!" Reggie cries. "Absolutely not obv--"

Luke cuts him off with a kiss. "Obvious now?" he mumbles against Reggie's mouth.

"I… yes." Reggie nods before he pulls Luke in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639683818144612352/omg-please-please-write-a-sequel-to-chapter-64-i)


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “You think I’m a crazy bitch.” With Willex :)

Alex likes watching Willie skateboard. He's getting better about actually watching when Willie does tricks, but he can't deny that some of them fill him with anxiety. And logically he knows that since Willie's a ghost he won't get hurt but… still.

Sometimes he wonders what actually goes through Willie's head when he tries this stuff.

"What's that look for?" Willie asks as he skates up to Alex.

"What? What look?"

"That look on your face," Wilie says, pointing at him,

"I don't--" Alex laughs nervously. "I can't--"

"You're anxious, aren't you?"

Alex swallows hard. Willie knows him _too_ well.

" _You_ think I'm a crazy bitch," Willie says as he knocks his skateboard against Alex's feet.

"I…" Alex pulls his feet away and clears his throat, "I would never say _that_."

Willie laughs loudly. "You might not, but it's written all over your face."

Alex blushes as Willie laughs again. He reaches out to give Willie a good-natured shove, but Willie catches his wrist and pulls him off of the table he's been sitting on.

"I kinda like when you look at me like that," he admits quietly. "Lets me know you care."

"I-I do," Alex whispers back, shaking a little as Willie looks at him.

"I know," Willie says, smiling as he bounces up onto his toes and pecks a kiss to Alex's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639684795509686272/you-think-im-a-crazy-bitch-with-willex)


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Juke fluff comfort please “Okay, come here. You don’t need to use that face.”

Luke's been moping around all day. Julie knows exactly why he's moping and she's not giving in. It's all his own fault and if he'd just listened to her and respected boundaries, he wouldn't be moping.

But he keeps hanging around her and pouting. Every time she turns around he's right there with his puppy eyes and sad face. It's not going to work on her, though. She's going to hold it together and maintain that this is entirely his own fault. Because it is.

"Julie," Reggie pleads. "C'mon, look at him!"

"No."

"He's sorry!" Alex tries. "Look at that face!"

Julie gives Alex a pointed look. "He wouldn't need _that face_ if he'd just listened to me in the first place."

"But he's sorry!" Reggie tries again. "Really, he is!"

"If he's sorry then he can use his words and not emotional blackmail," Julie says as she rounds on Luke and stares him down. He keeps pouting, looking even more pathetic than before.

"C'mon, Jules." Luke pushes his bottom lip out even more and Julie rolls her eyes.

"Okay," she says as she opens her arms, "come here, you don't need to use that face."

Luke smiles as he accepts her hug, but he shouts when she pinches his arm. _Hard_.

"What was that for?!"

"For going in my dream box!" Julie shouts. "I told you not to open it again!"

"But--" Luke looks at his bandmates for help, but neither of them are getting involved again. "You--"

Julie crosses her arms and Luke's shoulders slump.

"Didn't like what you found?" she prompts. Luke shakes his head.

"You called me a big, fat dummy," he mumbles. "That's not nice."

"That's what you get for going in my dream box." Julie huffs. "I didn't actually _mean_ it."

"You didn't?"

Julie rolls her eyes. "Not unless you really are a big, fat dummy."

"I'm not!" Luke crosses his arms and Julie snickers.

"Stay out of my dream box and I won't put mean messages in it anymore."

"Okay," Luke says with a sigh.

"Okay," Julie agrees with a nod, and they both sit down. After a moment, Reggie speaks up.

"But if you put messages in them _for_ Luke, then shouldn't he _want_ to check it?"

"See?!"

"Shut up, Reggie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639685774706720769/juke-fluff-comfort-please-okay-come-here-you)


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: feel like there isn't enough Luke/Alex love up in this place so “I know you know that I like you.” for them plz

Luke corners Alex after one of their shows, blocking his exit so he can't run away like he's been doing all week. It's true that Alex has been avoiding him ever since he overheard Luke spilling a secret to Reggie, a secret he definitely wasn't supposed to hear.

But Alex hasn't been avoiding him for the reasons that Luke probably thinks. It's not because he doesn't like Luke, or that he doesn't want to talk about what he overheard. Alex _really_ wants to talk about it but he can't let himself until he fully gets a grip on his own feelings.

"Alex--" Luke sighs as Alex immediately tries to get away. "Can we just talk?"

Alex grunts as he unsuccessfully attempts to slip away, ending up with his back flat against the wall and Luke caging him in.

"I know," Luke says in a low voice, "you know that I like you."

Alex's cheeks turn a deep red and he immediately drops his eyes down to the floor. He hears Luke huff angrily, even feels the puff of air on his face, but he doesn't look up.

"And it's fine if you don't like me back, but you can't keep ignoring me."

"It's not that," Alex mumbles.

"Then what is it??"

"I like you too," Alex admits, finally looking Luke in the eyes. "I've liked you for so long and it's been so hard not to tell you. But…"

"But what?" Luke gives him a hopeful smile. "We like each other, isn't that--"

"You like everyone!" Alex interrupts. "You fall in love with people every day."

"Alex, that's--"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"I--" Luke laughs awkwardly. "It's not the same."

"The reason I never told you was because I didn't want to end up hurt." Alex sighs. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, the band, everything. I just… I like you a _lot_ but I also know _you_. I just… I can't…"

"Can't what?" Luke asks, sounding hurt. "Can't trust me?"

"No, that's not--"

"You're not even giving me a chance," Luke says as he crosses his arms. "I could be the best boyfriend ever and you won't even try??"

Try as he might, Alex can't hide his smile. Luke's determination was part of the reason Alex fell for him in the first place.

"I just don't want to mess anything up," Alex admits softly. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Luke says firmly. He takes Alex's face in his hands and presses his forehead against Alex's. "I promise."

"You can't promise that," Alex says with a laugh.

"I can try, though." Luke strokes Alex's cheek with his thumb. "Will you give me the chance?"

Alex sighs heavily, already distracted by Luke's touch. "O-Okay."

"Yeah?" Luke pulls away from him a little, keen to make eye contact with Alex to confirm he's actually agreeing. "Really?"

"Yeah," Alex replies, huffing out a laugh as a bright smile spreads across Luke's face. "Let's give it a shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639780858019069952/feel-like-there-isnt-enough-lukealex-love-up-in)


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo-ravenclawjackie asked: New prompt list? More goodies! | “Why did it have to be you?” for PeterPatter ♥

Reggie is, for lack of a better term, in a pickle. He doesn't have anyone to talk to about what's bothering him because Alex probably would say to keep him out of it, and Luke… well. Luke's the whole reason he's in a pickle so he definitely can't talk to him.

It's probably part of the reason why he's been spending so much time around Ray these days. It's easy for Reggie to just poof into the house and unload his problems, even though Ray can't actually hear him. And he definitely can't offer advice, but Reggie does it anyway. Even if he can't get any help from Ray, at least saying everything out loud seems to help a little.

But it's also what gets him into trouble.

"I just don't know, Ray." Reggie sighs and lays his head down on the kitchen counter. "What do you think I should do?"

Ray hums to himself, continuing to type on his laptop and entirely ignore Reggie's presence.

"You think I should tell him, right? That I'm just making myself crazy with all the back and forth?"

Ray clears his throat and Reggie sits up straight.

"I know, I know, you're right! At the very least I should tell Alex, because Alex would probably know what to do. I mean, he's got Willie after all, so he'd definitely have some tips for how to tell Luke how I feel about him."

Ray pauses in his typing, leaning on one of his hands as he rereads what he's just typed. Reggie smiles at him.

"You always know what to say." Reggie knocks his knuckles against the counter top. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Luke that I like him!"

"You're gonna tell me what?"

Reggie freezes. Very slowly he turns around in his chair to see Luke standing behind him with a confused look on his face, and Reggie groans.

"Why did it have to be you?" he mutters under his breath as he slides off of the chair and cautiously approaches Luke.

"Were you just--" Luke looks back and forth between Reggie and Ray a few times and shakes his head. "Were you talking to Julie's dad… about me??"

"Yeah… well, you see--" Reggie gestures back towards Ray, "--he's a really great listener and I've been needing somebody to talk to, so--"

"Reggie, he can't hear you."

"So?"

Luke groans. "Okay, that's a conversation for later," he mutters. "When you said you were going to tell me--"

Reggie interrupts Luke with a groan, his cheeks going red. "I didn't--"

"So… you don't?"

"Yes. I mean, no! I do! I…"

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes! I think."

"You think??"

"I don't know!" Reggie cries. "I might've waited another couple days. A week, a year. I dunno."

"So if I hadn't heard that, you might've never said anything." Luke frowns.

"I…" Reggie sighs. "I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Me neither." Luke shrugs. "I was just trying to wait for the right moment."

"The right moment for what?"

A moment of pointed silence follows, and Reggie's eyes go wide.

" _Oh_. You mean…"

"Yeah," Luke says with a laugh. "I like you too, dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639782251913166848/new-prompt-list-more-goodies-why-did-it-have)


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Hey hope it works like that. I have a prompt for Alex/Reggie please. “Please fall in love with me.”  
> Thank you 💜

Touring isn't as glamorous as Alex originally thought it would be. He imagines maybe if they had a tour bus it would be better, but right now it's just four guys crammed into a van with very little personal space and extremely poor personal hygiene.

And somehow he always ends up in the back with Reggie curled up next to him. Which, if Alex is being honest, isn't the worst thing in the world, but everyone needs space sometimes. He'd even volunteer to drive just to guarantee that he would have at least a couple hours without someone invading his space, but he's been banned from driving.

Highways make him anxious. And apparently going below the speed limit on a highway is… bad.

So Alex remains cooped up in the back of the van, and currently Reggie is fast asleep with his head on Alex's shoulder. He doesn't have the heart to shake him awake or push him away, even if he absolutely cannot fall asleep in these conditions.

Not only that, but Reggie talks in his sleep sometimes. It's usually nonsensical babbling at best, but it's enough to keep Alex up.

Tonight is no different. Reggie's been mumbling for the last ten minutes. Coupled with Luke's snoring from the front passenger seat, Alex doesn't know how he and Bobby continue to cope with this nonsense. Bobby at least has the responsibility of driving the van to distract him. All Alex can do is stare out the window and try not to listen to Reggie's sleep-talk.

That is, until Reggie says his name.

"Alex," he murmurs, snuffling a little in his sleep as he turns his face further into Alex's shoulder. He mumbles something else that Alex doesn't catch, but now his interest is piqued.

"Reggie?" he whispers.

"Alex," Reggie says, a little more clearly this time. He's smiling in his sleep and Alex stifles a laugh. The gears in his mind are turning as he tries to think of some way he can maybe mess with Reggie, to trick him into saying something ridiculous in his sleep.

Before Alex can come up with anything, Reggie says something that Alex never would've thought in a million years he would hear come out of that mouth.

"Please fall in love with me."

Alex swallows hard. He shouldn't have heard that. He shouldn't have gotten Reggie's attention, even if he's still asleep. He wasn't meant to hear something like that, whether or not Reggie actually means it. Because now Alex knows how those words sound when they're coming out of Reggie's mouth, sleep-addled as they may be. And it's very likely that he'll never forget them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639785174384738305/hey-hope-it-works-like-that-i-have-a-prompt-for)


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “No one listens to the dead.” THIS IS REGGIE AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME DIFFERENTLY. Literally don't care about pairing or anything all I know is Reggie has to say this. good day.

Reggie didn't feel strongly about school one way or the other while he was alive. He kinda likes it now that he's a ghost, or maybe he just likes Julie's school way more than he ever liked his own.

He's not sure if Julie would consider this crossing a boundary or not, so he tries to keep out of her sight. He's spent the last half an hour sitting at the top of a set of stairs, watching excitedly as the halls fill with people on break for lunch.

"Watch that step!" he says to a girl as she passes by, but of course she doesn't hear him. She stumbles a little as the broken step under her foot shifts and Reggie rolls his eyes.

He knows full well that nobody can hear him, but he likes to be helpful.

"I told you," he says as he shakes his head. He says the same thing to the next group that comes along, but they all trip on the step regardless.

One particularly bulky-looking boy curses under his breath and Reggie gasps.

"Language!" he chastises.

So far nobody's fallen yet, but then a student approaches with an armful of books and they're absolutely not paying attention to where they're walking. Reggie tries in vain to get their attention but it's no use, and he covers his eyes as they stumble and fall, their books going everywhere.

Reggie sighs as he watches them pick up their books, wishing he could help. He's still lamenting his ghost form when Alex pops up next to him and sighs.

"What are you even doing?"

"No one listens to the dead!" Reggie says, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Okay." Alex looks around. "What?"

"I've been trying to tell everyone that _that_ step--" he points to the broken one, "--is broken but nobody is listening!"

"...Reggie."

"No, I know." Reggie sighs heavily and his shoulders slump. "I just wanted to try."

Alex gives him a sympathetic smile and puts his arm around Reggie. "You know I listen to you, right?"

"Yeah," Reggie says as he smiles up at Alex. "I know you do."

"Good." Alex squeezes him. "Now let's get out of here before Julie catches us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639796994240610304/no-one-listens-to-the-dead-this-is-reggie-and)


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! Can you do “You had me worried sick!” with Willex please?

Surfing is even worse than skateboarding, in Alex's opinion. Both activities fill him with anxiety and they both just happen to be some of Willie's favorite things to do. Alex is honestly starting to wonder if his boyfriend just likes making him anxious.

The one thing he'll admit he likes about surfing is the fact that he gets to look at Willie in a wetsuit.

"Be careful!" he calls as Willie runs out to the waves with his surfboard. Alex sighs a little as he leans back onto the towel he's got underneath him.

There's sand on it already which is 100% Willie's fault and Alex grumbles under his breath as he tries to brush it away. It just collects on his hands and that makes him even grumpier, cursing the beach and all that goes along with it.

He watches as Willie catches a few small waves, nothing too anxiety-inducing. Truth be told, it's almost relaxing watching him ride the waves and Alex starts to feel a little sleepy.

The last time he fell asleep on the beach he woke up to a mouthful of sand and a sunburned nose, so he'll have to try and stay awake.

A larger wave comes towards the shore, and the size of it starts to poke at Alex's anxiety. He gulps as he watches Willie paddle out towards it. The rational side of his brain tells him that Willie will be fine, he's been doing this a lot longer than Alex has been watching him do it, and he knows how to handle something like this. But the irrational part of his brain wins out in the end, especially when Willie slips off of his surfboard and gets pulled down into the water.

Alex sits up, straining his eyes to see where Willie ends up. He can't see anything through the water, which only makes his anxiety worse, so he scrambles to get up and runs to the edge of the beach where the waves lick at the sand and leave nothing but foam behind.

Willie finally pops up just a few feet away from where Alex is, completely soaking wet and laughing his ass off.

"Oh my--" Alex groans as Willie comes running over to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you see that?! That was awesome!"

"Awesome?! You--" Alex grunts. "You got sucked under! You could've been hurt! You had me worried sick!"

"Aww, babe." Willie gently knocks his hand against Alex's arm. "It wasn't that bad."

Alex crosses his arms and Willie comes closer. He shoves his surfboard into the sand and takes Alex's hands, pulling them around him despite the fact that he's soaking wet _and_ covered in sand.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asks, smiling at Alex who's trying very hard not to smile back.

"Yes," he snaps. The edges of his mouth quirk as he tries to keep his disappointed face on, but it's entirely useless the moment Willie kisses him.

His boyfriend is a ridiculous thrill-seeker, and it's absolutely going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639799540175765504/hi-can-you-do-you-had-me-worried-sick-with)


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cute fluff caring juke please Have you been sleeping?”

Exam week is brutal for everyone, but Julie can't help but feel like this year her teachers are punishing her more than usual. It feels like she hardly has a second to herself to _breathe_ let alone do anything that isn't studying.

And the guys, while very sweet in their attempts to help, are absolutely no help at all. Reggie's weirdly good at math but can't explain anything he does so Julie just ends up more confused than before. Alex keeps his distance for the most part but every so often she catches him trying to steal her history book which is _not_ okay.

Luke is by far the worst. He keeps telling her to just blow off her exams, that she'll have way more fun if she just comes out to the garage and practices with them, but Julie is adamant. She has to study!

That, and if her dad found out she was practicing instead of studying, she'd be grounded for sure.

So she bans all of them from her bedroom so she can at least _try_ to get some work done. Alex and Reggie go without a fight, but Luke pouts for a solid two minutes before finally poofing out of the room.

Time moves too quickly and suddenly it's past midnight and Julie still feels like she's not doing enough even though she's been studying literally all day.

"You should get some sleep," Luke says, and Julie jumps.

"Didn't I--"

"Ban me? Yes, but--" Luke comes closer and kneels down in front of her. "You shouldn't stay up all night. That won't help!"

"How did you even know I was still up?"

"Your light's still on," Luke says matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Julie glances at the lamp in the corner of her room and feels a little dumb. "Right."

"See? You definitely need to sleep."

Julie sighs heavily and rubs at her eyes. "You're probably right."

"I know I'm right!" Luke says, grinning as he pushes all of her books off of her bed in one fell swoop.

"Luke!"

"What?" He gestures to the fallen books. "They were in the way!"

Julie rolls her eyes. "You're so weird."

She makes herself comfortable under her covers while Luke gets back up to his feet and stands awkwardly at the foot of her bed. Before she can say a word to express her annoyance at having left her lamp on, Luke poofs over and switches it off.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Julie says. She can still see him even though the room's dark, the light from the street outside shining in through her window. She holds out her hand to him and he hesitates. "C'mon. I could go for a cuddle before I fall asleep."

Luke smiles widely and poofs across the room, ending up laying next to her. She laughs and rolls over, smiling at him in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639800413303013376/cute-fluff-caring-juke-please-have-you-been)


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I’d like to request “I haven’t seen (her/him/them) smile like that in ages.” for Reggie x Luke please

Seeing Alex so happy with Willie makes Reggie happy. He knows it's a big thing for Alex to be in a relationship and it seems like Willie knows all about Alex's quirks and his anxiety and it's such a relief to know that one of his best friends is taken care of and loved.

It's not like Reggie was _worried_ about Alex, but it's still nice to know that he's in a good place.

"You're staring," Luke whispers in Reggie's ear, taking him by surprise.

"No I'm not," he says quickly, turning around and running headfirst into Luke, who spins him back around and keeps him in place. Luke rests his chin on Reggie's shoulder and tosses his arm over the other, looping his arms around Reggie's chest as they both watch Alex and Willie from across the room.

"You totally were," Luke murmurs, his lips brushing against Reggie's neck.

"Well, now we both are," Reggie says, feeling equal parts embarrassed at having been caught and hot under the collar as Luke teases him.

"I haven't seen him smile like that in ages," Luke says a moment later. He tilts his head towards Reggie, smiling into his shoulder.

"Yeah," Reggie says softly, smiling at the sight before them.

"He totally loves him," Luke whispers conspiratorially. "You can see it in his eyes."

"You think?"

"Yeah. That's how you look at someone when you're in love with them."

"Yeah," Reggie says with a fond sigh. "Wait…" He turns his head, pulling slightly away from Luke so he can look him in the eyes. "Do you smile like that for me?"

"Of course," Luke replies, rolling his eyes. He pecks a kiss on Reggie's lips, catching him totally off guard for the second time in five minutes. "I only have the biggest, dumbest, lovey-doviest smiles for you."

Reggie's cheeks immediately go pink. He ducks his head bashfully and Luke laughs as he puts the tip of his finger under Reggie's chin to tilt his head back up so he can give him another kiss.

"And this," Luke says as he touches the bow of Reggie's cheek, "is how I know you feel the same way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639806448786915328/id-like-to-request-i-havent-seen-herhimthem)


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OK Alex /Reggie prompt, pls a continuation chapter 73 w/ “Kiss me.” from the fluff promts... thanks!
> 
> Anonymous asked: here i am, asking for another sequel lmao could you please write a really fluffy sequel to chapter 73? thank you <3

Alex can't stop thinking about what he heard Reggie say in his sleep. It circles around and around in his head day in and day out and it's making it hard for him to stay sane. Every time Reggie looks at him, smiles at him, even talks to him, Alex just remembers _please fall in love with me_.

He can't say anything about it. Reggie wouldn't remember he said it. He doesn't even believe that he talks in his sleep, and how would they ever prove it? Besides, he might not have even been dreaming about Alex in the first place. Just because Reggie said his name doesn't mean he was specifically talking to dream Alex when he said _please fall in love with me_.

Alex is probably just blowing things out of proportion and making himself crazy for no reason.

He tries to spend as little time with Reggie as possible. He's gotten into the habit of calling shotgun every time they all clamber back into the van, which works well enough. Bobby doesn't care who sits where, even if he's not the one driving. Luke seems a little grumpy about having to sit in the back, but he usually stops moping after about half an hour.

Reggie, on the other hand, seems genuinely hurt. He's also not allowed to drive the van because of two unrelated yet eerily similar incidents when he got distracted and almost ran them off the road. Before, he sort of took being banned from driving as a badge of honor that he and Alex could share.

Now, every time Alex calls shotgun, he has to immediately look away from Reggie so he doesn't have to see the frown on his face. He really has to get over what he heard before it ruins his friendship with Reggie permanently.

It comes to head one night when they're stopped at a truckstop in the middle of nowhere. Alex can't remember what state they're even in or where they're going next, despite the fact that he's _technically_ supposed to be navigating.

When he comes out of the bathroom and heads back to the van, Luke's sitting in the front seat.

"Dude! That's my seat!"

"Not anymore," Luke says as he sticks a map in Alex's face through the open window. "You've had us going the wrong way for _three hours_." He jabs his thumb in the direction of the open sliding door, where Reggie is curled up on half the seat with a bag of M&Ms in his hand.

Alex groans as he pushes the map away and begrudgingly takes the seat next to Reggie. He slams the sliding door closed with a little more force than really necessary, and the van sets off back onto the highway in the opposite direction.

A few minutes go by, and out of the corner of his eye Alex sees Reggie slowly offer the bag of M&Ms to him. Alex turns to look at it, and then up at Reggie, who looks back at him with a soft smile that breaks Alex's heart.

"Thanks," he says as he holds his hand out and lets Reggie dump a few M&Ms into it.

"Are you still mad at me?" Reggie asks a few seconds later.

"I'm not--" Alex blinks. "Who said I was mad at you?"

At the front of the van, Luke turns the volume up on the radio to help keep himself and Bobby awake. Reggie scoots a little closer to Alex so they can hear each other over the sound without shouting.

"You just… you never wanna sit next to me anymore." Reggie shrugs. "I thought I did something."

"No, you didn't do anything," Alex says with a sigh. "I'm not mad at you. It's just…"

Alex pauses as Reggie stares at him with wide eyes, and Alex's resolve to never bring up what he overheard crumbles within seconds.

"It's something you said," he says quickly, "in your sleep, about a week ago."

"What did I say?" Reggie says, equal parts curious and intrigued.

"You… well," Alex clears his throat as he leans in a little closer to make sure _only_ Reggie hears this. "You said, umm, said my name?"

"I did?"

"Yeah… and…" Alex gulps. "You also said… please fall in love with me."

Reggie's cheeks turn bright pink and he immediately looks away. "I… I, umm…"

"And like, I know it was a dream and you can't control what you say in dreams and it probably wasn't even about, like, me specifically but I can't stop thinking about it and that's why I've been avoiding you," Alex says in a rush, hardly taking a breath until it's all over.

Reggie stays silent for a while, and Alex just sits and hopes that he hasn't ruined everything by mentioning it out loud. He should've just kept his mouth shut and tried harder to get over it.

"It was," Reggie says quietly, catching Alex off guard.

"What was?"

"About you," Reggie admits. "The dream. I… I remember it." His cheeks turn even redder. "I dream about you a lot, actually."

Alex gulps. "You do?"

"Yeah," Reggie says as he presses his face into the cushion of the seat. "I'm sorry, that's weird, and know it's weird and I'm sorry you had to hear that and I totally get it if you don't want to talk to me for a while or like, forever, I don't know--"

"No, it's--" Alex takes Reggie's hand, and Reggie turns his head away from the seat to look at him. "It's okay. I…" Alex starts to blush a little as he looks down at their hands. "I liked it," he admits softly. "I think the reason why I was avoiding you was because I didn't know if I should say something."

"But you liked it. And you're saying something now," Reggie says, like he's connecting the dots out loud, "which means… you like me?"

Alex bites his lip and nods, blushing even harder. Reggie's mouth twists in a smile, and for a second Alex thinks he might kiss him, but then Reggie's eyes dart to the front of the van and back at him.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispers, "but I don't want Luke or Bobby to see."

Alex snickers, sneaking a look at the front of the van. "Next time we stop," he whispers back. "Kiss me."

"Deal," Reggie replies with a bright smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/639864876954763264/ok-alex-reggie-prompt-pls-a-continuation-chapter)


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do “When did you stop loving me?” and Luke x Reggie please?

It's a perfectly normal afternoon in the garage studio. Reggie hung back after practice to spend some quality time with Luke, and the two of them ended up ordering a pizza. Between the two of them they ate the entire large pizza within minutes, which meant the next half an hour was spent lying on the couch digesting.

Luke's feeling fairly good, all things considered. In the back of his mind he's still got mixed feelings about running away from home, but right now everything's okay. Reggie's got his head in Luke's lap, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as Luke runs his fingers through his hair.

Reggie groans softly, and Luke thinks nothing of it. He's probably just reacting to Luke's fingers brushing against his scalp.

But then he groans again, a little louder this time and he turns his head away from Luke.

"When did you stop loving me?" he says pitifully, and Luke immediately freezes.

"What?" he asks, hoping he didn't just hear what he thinks he heard.

Reggie turns his head back towards Luke and gives him a pitiful frown. "The pizza," he clarifies as he presses a hand to his stomach. "It hates me."

Luke breathes a sigh of relief and rolls his eyes. "You dork."

"What?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"What??" It takes a second, but realization eventually dawns on Reggie and his cheeks turn pink. "I… I didn't mean--"

"Yeah, I know that _now_." Luke laughs and shakes his head.

Reggie pouts. Luke leans down and kisses the pout off of his lips, smiling down at his wonderful, dumb boyfriend. Reggie smiles back up at him, but then he winces.

"My stomach still hurts," he says miserably.

Luke snickers softly. "Wimp."

" _Hey_."

" _My_ wimp," Luke clarifies.

"That's more like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640046806985801728/can-you-do-when-did-you-stop-loving-me-and-luke)


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I’d like to request Willex with “You were gone, and I didn’t know what to do with myself” thank you!

It's only been a few days, but Alex is so ready to be home. The guys tease him endlessly about his attachment to Willie, but even he can't deny that it's a bit embarrassing. He missed his boyfriend a _lot_ over the three days they were gone.

He knows Willie will be at their apartment when he gets home, but he certainly wasn't expecting what he found when he got there.

In the time that Alex was gone, Willie dismantled their couch entirely - along with some extra chairs and who knows how many sheets and blankets - and made himself a giant fort in the living room.

"Willie?" Alex calls, unsure of where he'd even start to look.

There's a rustling sound and Willie's head pops out from between some blankets and he smiles widely at Alex.

"Welcome home?" he offers upon seeing the look of confusion on Alex's face. "C'mon in."

"Okay…" Alex drops his bag onto the floor and gets on his knees to crawl into the fort where Willie is holding one of the blankets open like a doorway.

The inside is full of pillows and blankets and even some sleeping bags, along with lots of LED candles and books and snacks. Alex is seriously impressed, and when he turns around to tell Willie that, he sees the sheepish smile on his boyfriend's face.

"You were gone," he offers as explanation, "and I didn't know what to do with myself."

"This is awesome," Alex says as he lies down on one of the sleeping bags, fluffing up a pillow under his head before he reaches out to Willie.

Willie smiles as he crawls over and joins Alex, cuddling up to him and giving him a kiss hello. Alex follows up with a few more - _I missed you, I'm so happy to see you again_ \- and sighs in contentment.

"I don't have to take it down, right?"

"Nah," Alex says, shaking his head. "But we might have to invite Luke and Reggie over. They'd love this."

"Maybe later," Willie says as his smile turns a little suggestive. "First, we've got some lost time to make up for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640047061152186368/id-like-to-request-willex-with-you-were-gone)


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: not sure if this one has been done before, but may i request “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?” for peterpatter? xx

Reggie has, for lack of better words, a look. It's a fairly specific look and he sticks to it very well. It's mostly black shirts and jeans, sometimes with a flannel or his signature leather jacket. Luke knows this and it's what he comes to expect from Reggie.

So when Reggie shows up in one of Luke's shirts with the sleeves cut off, Luke doesn't know what to do about it. His first thought is _I wondered where that shirt disappeared to_ , but it's quickly overpowered by _Reggie's wearing my shirt and he looks **good**_.

He's openly staring and he knows it, but Reggie doesn't seem to notice. He picks up his bass guitar and slides the strap over his shoulders like it's any other day, like his arms _aren't_ sending Luke's heart into overdrive.

"Is that my shirt?" he finally asks, catching Reggie's attention.

"You mean our shirt?" Reggie asks. Before Luke can say anything in return, Reggie smirks at him.

"You--" Luke's voice catches in his throat and he fights to clear it, and all the while Reggie just keeps smirking at him. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"I'm just standing here!"

"You _know_ what," Luke replies gruffly as he turns away. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, but it's all for nothing because Reggie drapes himself across Luke's back a moment later and rests his chin on Luke's shoulder.

"You don't like it?"

"It's not… that…" Luke says through gritted teeth. Reggie snickers in his ear and Luke suddenly spins around, putting one hand on the back of Reggie's neck and the other on his waist as he pulls Reggie into a kiss.

They're both panting by the time they break apart, and Reggie's finally lost that damn smirk.

"So…" he says breathlessly, "it's like that?"

"Yeah," Luke replies with a breathy laugh, "it's like that. Now put on some other shirt before Alex gets here and yells at both of us."

Reggie's cheeks go pink and he nods. Luke can't resist it, he kisses him once more for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640047436666224640/not-sure-if-this-one-has-been-done-before-but-may)


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Number 25 from physical affection prompts ‘playfully biting someone’ for Willex

Everyone knows it doesn't rain in LA. The city itself isn't built for rain, which is usually fine since 90% of the year, it doesn't rain. But every once in a while there's a day or a weeklong stretch of days where it just rains _constantly_ and the whole city falls apart.

Nobody knows how to drive in the rain, streets get flooded almost immediately, and nobody wants to be outside.

Today just happens to be one of those days, and Willie hates it. He hates sitting inside the apartment all day long with nothing to do. He just wants to go outside and skate, but he can't.

Alex doesn't seem to mind the rain as much, or at least if he does he's not complaining about it. Willie's been moping around the apartment all morning, alternating between being grumpy about the rain and despondent about having nothing fun to do.

"We could watch something?" Alex suggests as he curls up on the couch. He pats the seat next to him, but Willie just groans pitifully.

"I wanna go outside," he says, sounding suspiciously like a child and not at all like his normal self.

"You can't go outside," Alex replies patiently.

"I _could_."

"No," he says, shaking his head. "If you go outside, you'll get soaking wet and probably hit by a car because everyone gets even worse at driving when there's rain."

Willie looks at Alex and pouts. Alex pats the couch again and Willie sighs dramatically as he drags himself away from the window. He sits down on the couch and slumps against Alex with another ridiculous sigh and Alex has to refrain from rolling his eyes at his overdramatic boyfriend.

"What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I dunno," Willie replies miserably.

"Okay, I'll pick one." Alex starts clicking through options, and Willie keeps making noises of discontent every time he pauses on one.

"Not that one," Willie says as Alex hovers over one in particular.

"I thought you didn't have an opinion," Alex says.

"I do," Willie says as he lays his head on Alex's shoulder. "Not that one."

"Fine," Alex says as he starts scrolling again. A few minutes go by and he still hasn't picked one, and Willie starts getting restless.

He doesn't plan it, and he certainly can't explain where the urge suddenly came from, but the next thing he knows he's sunk his teeth into the meat of Alex's shoulder. Not enough to really hurt, but certainly enough that Alex notices immediately.

"Uhh… ow??" He pulls away from Willie and gives him a look of utter disbelief. "What the hell??"

"Sorry," Willie says sheepishly. "I got bored?"

Alex touches the spot on his shoulder where Willie bit him and grimaces. "You're like a gremlin or something."

Willie frowns again, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout as he tries to garner sympathy instead of the frustration that Alex is clearly feeling.

"Sorry," he repeats. "I won't do it again."

"Go make some popcorn, I'll pick the movie," Alex says, giving Willie a gentle shove so he gets up off the couch.

Willie's shoulders slump a little as he starts to slink off towards the kitchen, but Alex catches his hand and presses a kiss to the top of it before he can get away. Willie's mouth turns upward in a smile and he squeezes Alex's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640136479279104000/number-25-from-physical-affection-prompts)


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: It seems greedy but I can’t get enough of your writing that’s why I as for a new prompt. Alex/Reggie wiping away someone’s tears  
> Thank you 💜💜

Reggie isn't the most coordinated person in the world. He knows it, Alex knows it, everyone knows this. It's hardly a secret. But for some reason Reggie still tries to copy the tricks that Luke can do on his own bike and it usually doesn't end well.

But Luke isn't around today so Alex can't even properly blame him for what happens. One minute everything was fine, and the next Reggie was on the ground yelling in pain. Alex still isn't entirely sure what happened when he runs over, but when he sees Reggie's jeans torn at the calf and his leg bleeding (like, _a lot_ ), Alex knows it can't be good.

"Oh my god, okay," Alex says as he crouches down, trying to keep both himself and Reggie calm, "it's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Reggie doesn't say anything back apart from a whimper of pain. His eyes are shut tightly and his whole body is shaking, and he winces harshly when Alex tries to get a better look at his injury.

"Can you stand up?" Alex asks.

"Maybe?" Reggie replies honestly. He looks about as uneasy about the prospect as Alex feels, but they've gotta do something.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Alex grabs Reggie's hands and pulls him to his feet, letting Reggie lean heavily on him for support. "Okay?"

"Okay," Reggie says with another wince.

It's a bit of a trek to the nearest ER, especially since they don't have a car and Alex can't imagine any LA city bus driver would be thrilled about having a passenger who's bleeding a lot. They're both winded by the time they make it to the hospital, but that works in their favor because they're quickly led to a room so Reggie can get his leg looked at.

As it turns out the cut is deep enough that it needs some stitches, but overall it's not as bad as it looks. Unfortunately, Reggie hates needles, which makes getting the light anesthetic a far bigger problem than it should be.

"Don't look at the needle, look at me," Alex says as he grabs both of Reggie's hands. Reggie whimpers as he tries to keep his eyes on Alex, but he keeps looking back at the nurse who's tending to his leg.

"Alex--" he whimpers.

"Look at me," Alex repeats. "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna help."

Reggie shuts his eyes entirely when the nurse sticks him with the needle that'll numb his leg, and he squeezes Alex's hands _hard_. Even Alex winces a little at the sight. Needles don't bother him nearly as much as they do Reggie, but it's still not a pretty sight.

The nurse tells Alex that it'll take a couple minutes for the anesthetic to kick in and she'll be back to clean and stitch up Reggie's leg in a little bit. He thanks her and she leaves, and Alex turns back to Reggie.

He's still shaking a little, but he's not whimpering as much anymore. Alex leans down so that they're eye to eye and squeezes Reggie's hands.

"It's okay," he whispers.

Reggie opens his eyes and a couple tears run down his cheeks. "I don't like this."

"I know." Alex sighs. "Just try and think about something else, okay?"

"Like what?" Reggie sniffs.

"Like… how we're going to get ice cream after this."

"We are?"

"Yeah," Alex says, smiling at Reggie as he carefully wipes away his tears. "Any kind you want."

"Promise?" Alex nods and Reggie lets out a deep breath. "Okay."

"Just keep thinking about ice cream," Alex says as he glances around and spots the nurse coming back towards them with supplies to stitch up Reggie's leg.

"I want chocolate," Reggie murmurs. "And cookie dough."

Alex snorts. "Whatever you want." He runs his fingers through Reggie's hair and sighs softly. "Just don't make this a habit, okay?"

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640137797130452992/it-seems-greedy-but-i-cant-get-enough-of-your)


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: physical affection prompt 14. play wrestling with Luke/Alex. literally cause I haven't been able to get the video of Owen/Charlie wrestling on a bed out of my mind since it happened. help??????

This whole thing started because Alex's drumsticks went missing. Alex can't prove that Luke did it, but the signs are there. He _knows_ it was Luke, even if Luke keeps saying it wasn't him.

So… Alex takes matters into his own hands. Specifically by taking Luke's notebook and hiding it so he gets a taste of his own medicine. Alex thought that it wouldn't be that big of a deal, that Luke would ask where it was and Alex would tell him he'll get it back when his drumsticks magically appear.

But Luke didn't take it well. He tore the garage apart looking for it, and when Alex told him to chill out it only meant Luke's anger and frustration was now focused on him instead of the room at large.

"Did you take it?"

"I--" Alex stammers, suddenly thinking his genius plan was maybe not such a good idea after all. "It's safe, don't worry, but--"

"Is this about your stupid drumsticks?!" Luke shouts.

"They're not stupid!" Alex shouts back. "Just tell me where you hid them!"

"I didn't take them!" Luke yells. "But you stole my notebook?!"

"If you didn't take them then where are they?!"

"I don't know! I don't care! Give me back my notebook!"

"No!"

Luke grunts angrily before he launches himself at Alex, knocking him down to the floor. Alex isn't about to let Luke win, so he fights back. They wrestle around on the ground, each one trying and failing to gain the upper hand.

"Hey guys, have either of you seen--" Reggie pauses in the doorway as he sees his two best friends caught up in a wrestling match on the floor. "--my necklace?"

"Stealing Reggie's stuff too??" Luke says as he jabs his elbow into Alex's stomach.

"No!" Alex groans as he tries to do the same back to Luke. "I didn't take it!"

"I didn't say you did!" Reggie says as they start wrestling again. "I was just--"

"Oww! Stop that!"

"You started it!"

"I'll come back later," Reggie says, shaking his head as he pulls the garage door closed. "You guys are busy."

Eventually Luke and Alex tire themselves out and end up sprawled on the floor on their backs, trying to catch their breath. The tension in the air has lifted, but neither is willing to be the first to apologize.

"I didn't take your drumsticks," Luke pants. "If I did, I would've told you by now."

Alex sighs heavily. "I know. I shouldn't have taken your notebook. It was dumb."

"Can I have it back?"

Alex turns his head towards the far side of the room and gestures to the case for Reggie's bass that's leaning against the wall. "It's in there."

Luke grunts as he gets to his feet and retrieves his notebook. He walks back over to Alex, who half-expects him to pull some cheap shot. But Luke extends his hand and helps Alex back up to his feet, and offers him a smile.

"I'll help you find your drumsticks."

"Thanks. Sorry about the notebook."

Luke shrugs. "Sorry I clocked your jaw."

Alex laughs as he rubs the spot where Luke hit him. "Yeah, you fight dirty."

Luke just grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640139052555878400/physical-affection-prompt-14-play-wrestling-with)


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: physical affection prompt 12. an incredibly loud and painful high-five Willex!!!! Cause I live for skater Willie in all his skater glory

Alex winces every time Willie high-fives him. Willie's easily excitable and it comes through in many ways, but _especially_ in his high-fives. Alex usually waits for Willie to turn away before he'll cradle his hand in pain, but this time was different.

This was by far the loudest and most painful high-five to date, and Alex can't hide it anymore.

"Oh my god," he whimpers as he doubles over, clutching his hand close to his chest.

"Alex? You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Alex snaps dramatically. Willie puts his hand on Alex's shoulder and crouches down, trying to see what's wrong.

"Did I--"

"Just gimme a minute," Alex says with a wince. He shakes his hand out a little, but it's still aching and his palm is bright red.

Willie bites his lip and tries not to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"It's a _little_ funny," Willie replies with a big smile.

"This is your fault," Alex replies, glaring. "Why do you have to high-five so hard?"

"Is that a serious question?" Willie asks. He's fully laughing now and Alex kinda hates him a little bit. Not really, but maybe just a little. "That's the whole point!"

"That is not the point of a high-five!" Alex counters. "Who taught you that?"

"I dunno," Willie replies with a shrug. "Everybody?"

"I--" Alex sighs. "Okay."

"Don't worry, hot dog." Willie puts his arm around Alex's shoulders and - very carefully - pats his injured hands. "I'll take it easy on you from now on."

Alex rolls his eyes, trying to hang onto that little bit of anger even as his cheeks turn pink. "Thanks," he answers flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640139780239294464/physical-affection-prompt-12-an-incredibly-loud)


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: physical affection prompt 26. bonus: touching feet and immediately screaming and recoiling, in my head Alex totally hates feet. Just hates em. and Reggie will scream in sympathy. So Alex/Reggie. Good day.

Julie hears screaming from the garage before she even gets close to the door. When she opens it she finds Alex and Reggie clinging to each other and shouting at Luke, who's clearly the one at fault here. Like he usually is.

"What is going on in here?" she says loudly, catching all three boys' attention.

Luke immediately pulls his legs under himself and tries to look innocent. "Nothing."

He's consequently bombarded with pillows from the other side of the room and multiple insults from both Alex and Reggie. Julie snickers as she shakes her head, tutting at Luke.

"Stop tormenting our friends with your nasty feet," she tells him.

"Thank you!" Alex says. He lets go of Reggie, but Reggie refuses to let go of him.

"What if he tries it again?" Reggie stage whispers, clinging to Alex even more.

"Luke," Julie says pointedly.

"What?"

"Go put some shoes on."

Luke frowns. "My feet aren't that bad!"

"Go." She points him in the direction of his shoes and he begrudgingly follows.

"Thank you," Alex says, and then he looks down at Reggie. "You can let go now."

"I like hugging you," Reggie mumbles. Alex's cheeks turn a little pink and Julie hides a giggle behind her hand.

"Okay," Alex replies softly as he puts his arms back around Reggie, who hums happily.

Julie rolls her eyes. She's in a band full of idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640140608461307904/physical-affection-prompt-26-bonus-touching-feet)


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do wiping food away from someone’s lips for Luke/Reggie please?

Part of being a teenage boy is the ability to wolf down food without much care regarding what you look like while you're doing it. This obviously leads to messes that are gone unnoticed, sometimes for ages.

Over the last couple weeks, Luke's been looking at Reggie a lot. Nothing's particularly different about his best friend, but Luke _feels_ different when he looks at Reggie. His heart flutters and he's filled with a sense of comfort, which only makes his staring worse.

And coincidentally, it means that Luke has noticed that Reggie is a particularly messy eater.

It comes to a head one day when they go out for burgers, and after his first bite Reggie has an impressively large smear of ketchup at the corner of his mouth. Luke's been trying not to stare at Reggie as much as he knows he has been lately, but it's frankly impossible once the ketchup is there.

"Reg," he says as he gestures to his own mouth. "You've got--"

Reggie wipes the back of his hand against his mouth, but on the wrong side. "Did I get it?" he asks through a mouthful of burger.

Luke stifles a laugh and shakes his head as Reggie swallows. He's about to wipe the other side of his face when Luke suddenly reaches out and wipes away the ketchup with his thumb, grazing Reggie's bottom lip as he does so.

"Got it," Luke says, his voice a little breathy as he wipes his thumb on a napkin on the table between them. He then turns back to his own burger and quickly takes a bite for fear of saying - or god forbid, _doing_ \- anything else.

"Th-Thanks," Reggie says as he clears his throat and turns his attention back to his own meal.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke can see the flush developing in Reggie's cheeks. His heart skips a beat as he files the sight of Reggie blushing away in his memory, keen to see if he can have a repeat performance later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640317279360483328/can-you-do-wiping-food-away-from-someones-lips)


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: From the physical affection prompt list number 19 peppering their face in kisses with Willex

Alex has never been a huge fan of PDA. Maybe it's because he never really thought he'd be able to kiss someone he likes in public without someone else taking offense to it. Whatever the reason, he's had a bit of a hard time adjusting to Willie always wanting to hold his hand or kiss his cheek or any number of other displays of affection. It doesn't matter that they're ghosts and nobody can see them, Alex still just can't seem to get over his discomfort.

Willie has apparently taken it upon himself to rid Alex of this by showering him with affection every chance he gets. He says it's to help Alex loosen up, but Alex secretly suspects that Willie just really likes it when Alex blushes.

It's not that he doesn't like kissing Willie or hugging him and all the stuff that goes along with having a boyfriend, he just feels a bit weird doing any of that in public.

"But nobody can see us," Willie says as he scoots closer to Alex. They're currently in a public park sitting on top of a picnic table that nobody's using.

"I know, but…" Alex shivers a little as Willie puts his hand on Alex's waist. "I'm just not used to it."

"You know how you _get_ used to it?" Willie says as he leans in and kisses Alex's neck.

Alex shivers again, shying away from Willie's mouth. "I-I know, but--"

"Alex," Willie says gently. "If you really want me to stop, I will." He takes Alex's hand and sighs. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not! I just…" Alex sighs. "I like kissing you, you know I do."

Willie gives him a half-smile and Alex squeezes his hand.

"What if we were somewhere a little more private?" Willie asks.

"Like where?"

Willie suddenly poofs away and Alex follows, and when they reappear they're under the pier in Santa Monica. Alex grimaces at the feel of the wet sand underneath him, but when he looks at Willie his mild discomfort is erased from his mind.

"Better?" Willie asks.

Alex glances around, surprised to see that they're alone under the pier. "Yeah," he answers softly.

"Good," Willie says before he leans in and kisses Alex's lips. He pulls away a moment later and makes eye contact with Alex before asking, "still okay?"

"Yeah," Alex says with a short exhale. "Definitely, yeah."

Willie cracks a smile and leans forward to kiss Alex's cheek. He switches sides and kisses his other cheek, and then starts pressing kisses all over Alex's face until Alex is laughing so hard he has to push Willie away so he can catch his breath.

"How's that for PDA?" Willie asks, wiggling his eyebrows when Alex looks at him.

"I can't believe I like you so much," Alex mumbles. Willie grins at him and leans in to kiss him properly on the lips.

"I like you too," he whispers into Alex's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640318242075885569/from-the-physical-affection-prompt-list-number-19)


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “They said you got in a bad accident” for Willex please?

Willie gets to the garage as quickly as he can after getting the text from Luke. He didn't go into any detail about what happened to Alex, just that there was an accident and it was bad and Willie needed to get there right away. Willie was losing his mind with worry and cursing the LA city bus system for not breaking every speed limit ever just so he could get there faster.

And then he walks into the garage and realizes that Alex's friends are all idiots.

Alex is lying on the couch with an ice pack on his knee and a look of utter irritation on his face while Luke and Reggie are running around the studio in a state of panic.

"What if you have a concussion?!" Reggie shrieks. "Don't fall asleep!"

"I don't have a concussion," Alex says calmly.

"But you might!"

"He's right!" Luke says. "No sleeping. Stay awake!"

"Oh my god, would you--" Alex notices Willie's standing in the doorway and sighs in relief. "Thank god, can you please tell them to stop??"

"What happened?" Willie asks. "I got a text…" he holds up his phone and looks over at Luke briefly before turning back to Alex, "they said you got in a bad accident."

"They--" Alex groans angrily. "I tripped over a cable and hit my knee!" He starts yelling at Luke, "why did you tell him I had a bad accident?!"

"Because it could be worse than you think!" Luke shouts.

"I still think we should go to the hospital," Reggie adds.

"I'm not going to the hospital for a bruise!" Alex shouts back.

Willie holds back a laugh as he goes over to Alex and carefully sits down next to him. Alex winces when he pulls the ice pack off of his knee for Willie to look at it. There's definitely a bruise and a little swelling, but overall it really doesn't look too bad.

"I'm glad you're okay," Willie says as he leans over to kiss Alex.

"I'm _fine_ ," Alex says pointedly. "No thanks to Dumb and Dumber over there."

"Hey," Luke and Reggie say in unison.

Willie snorts. "Next time I get an SOS text from Luke, I'll text you first."

"That's probably for the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640319031072768000/they-said-you-got-in-a-bad-accident-for-willex)


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: It’s me again 😊 Alex/Reggie please with the prompt kissing someone’s cuts/bruises/scratches. 🥰😘

It was never meant to become a thing. It all started one day when Alex accidentally caught his finger in a door. Luckily he didn't dislocate anything, he didn't even break the skin. But it hurt like hell, and Reggie wanted to make him feel better, so he kissed Alex's finger.

"Did you just…" Alex stares at him quizzically and Reggie blushes a little.

"Sorry," he says, avoiding looking Alex in the eye. "I thought it might help."

"It, umm, it did," he admits, because surprisingly his finger _does_ feel a little better. Reggie smiles happily and they continue on with their day like nothing weird happened.

And maybe it wasn't all that weird to begin with. But then it kept happening every time Alex would accidentally hurt himself. He's not altogether accident prone, but he does have a nasty habit of misjudging doorways.

But every time Reggie's nearby when Alex hurts himself, he always comes over to kiss it better. Even if other people are around, he still does it. Luke's witnessed it a few times now and while he thinks it's super weird, he doesn't comment on it.

It probably would've kept happening without any issues if Alex hadn't come to practice one day with a small cut above his upper lip. He nicked it earlier that morning while shaving, but he hadn't thought anything of it after it stopped bleeding.

But when Reggie sees it, he reacts without even thinking about it. He goes to kiss it better, which sends Alex reeling.

"Dude, what?" he leans back and out of reach of Reggie's lips before he can make contact.

"I…" Reggie blinks and his cheeks turn _bright_ red as he realizes what he was about to do. "I just--"

Alex swallows hard. "You don't have to--"

"I know," Reggie says quickly. "I know that."

"Okay."

"Okay."

An awkward silence follows, neither knowing what to say. Neither Luke nor Bobby have showed up for practice yet, and Alex counts that as a blessing. At least nobody else had to witness what almost just happened.

But it sticks in Alex's head. Reggie was ready to _kiss him_. It would've almost been a real kiss, too, if Alex hadn't stopped it. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything and just let Reggie kiss him. Maybe things wouldn't have been so awkward if he'd just let it happen.

Alex makes the decision to corner Reggie after practice, catching him before he can run off. He anxiously waits for Luke and Bobby to leave, preferring not to have an audience in case this all turns sour.

"What is it?" Reggie asks, looking mildly worried.

"I just…" Alex sighs sharply as the garage door closes behind Bobby, and he looks at Reggie. "I wanted to apologize for before."

Reggie's cheeks turn pink again. "I didn't--"

"No, it's okay," Alex says before Reggie can get his words out. "You can kiss me, if you want. I won't stop you this time."

"You won't?"

"No," Alex promises.

Reggie swallows as his eyes drop down to Alex's mouth. He carefully puts his hands on either side of Alex's face and leans in, his eyes darting up to Alex's before he gently touches his mouth to the small cut above Alex's upper lip.

Before Reggie can fully pull away, Alex turns his head just enough to catch Reggie's mouth with his own in a proper kiss. Reggie stills for a moment before he kisses Alex back, groaning softly into the kiss. Alex puts his hands on Reggie's waist and holds him close, suddenly grateful that their weird and ridiculous habit led to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640332732026732544/its-me-again-alexreggie-please-with-the-prompt)


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “In a little bit of time it won’t hurt so bad.” From the Dodie Prompts for Willex

Alex knew from the start that it was a bad idea to go looking for his parents. His mind came up with a bunch of different possibilities for where they ended up after he died. Maybe they moved away, or maybe they regretted not making peace with Alex when they could. Maybe after all this time they still missed him, like Luke's parents did.

But when Alex finds them, it's like he never existed at all.

It hurts in a way he didn't think it would and he hates himself for needing to satisfy his own curiosity. He should've known that it wouldn't turn out well. He should've known that he'd only end up worse off than before.

Luke wouldn't get it. He beats himself up over his parents enough as it is, he doesn't need Alex's pain on top of his own. Reggie's still fragile from finding his house erased from the map entirely, so Alex can't go to him either. And Julie, well, Alex doesn't think Julie could relate to this even if she tried.

Alex seeks out Willie instead, thinking even if he can't relate, at least he'll make Alex feel better.

"I'm sorry," Willie says after Alex's told him everything.

Alex shrugs. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Willie says as he puts his arm around Alex. "It's okay to be mad about it. It's okay to hurt."

"I just…" Alex sighs heavily and puts his head in his hands. "I'm more mad at myself? Like, I should've known better than to go looking for them. They never… they _hated_ me."

"I'm sure they didn't--"

"No, they did." Alex sniffs and rubs his eyes. "They did," he repeats softly.

Willie sighs softly and presses his head against Alex's temple as he takes Alex's hand in his own. Alex shakes a little as he holds back his tears, squeezing his eyes shut in the hopes that they just go away.

"In a little bit of time," Willie says quietly, "it won't hurt so bad."

Alex sniffs again. "Promise?"

"Promise." Willie smiles. "And in the meantime, you've got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640333316498898945/in-a-little-bit-of-time-it-wont-hurt-so-bad)


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Alex/Willie “Just until I fall asleep?” From hug prompts

"Willie," Alex whispers through his laughter, "I have to _go_."

"No, you don't," Willie whispers back as he shifts closer to Alex, tucking his head in the crook of Alex's neck. "You can stay here."

"I can't," Alex whines, "my parents will kill me if they wake up and I'm not there."

"Just tell them you were at Luke's house," Willie says as he starts kissing Alex's neck, "or Reggie's. Or Bobby's!"

"They'd still be pissed I didn't call," Alex groans softly.

"So call?" Willie continues kissing his neck and Alex's will is slowly waning.

"And wake them up? Yeah, right."

"You know," Willie says as he props himself up on his elbow, grinning down at Alex. "You're not doing a very convincing job of saying you _really_ have to go."

"I… Well, you're very distracting!"

Willie grins. "I know." He lies back down next to Alex, cuddling up to him in the same position he was just in.

"I really should go," Alex mumbles.

"You could stay," Willie whispers. Alex takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I want to," he admits softly. "I really do. But--"

"I know," Willie says, sighing. "But… stay a little longer? Just until I fall asleep?"

"If you fall asleep, I'll fall asleep," Alex replies. Willie stifles a giggle by hiding his face against Alex's chest.

"I'm not saying it's all part of my plan… but…"

"You're _so_ gonna get me in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640333946838712320/alexwillie-just-until-i-fall-asleep-from-hug)


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: fluff #15 "I'm right here" for Luke/Alex where Alex has a panic attack and Luke helps him through it?

"Alex… you good?" Luke asks, eyeing Alex warily.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replies even though his breaths are getting shorter and coming faster with every passing second. "I'm good, I'm--"

"Alex!" Luke rushes to his side, grabbing Alex's arm and taking the bulk of his weight as he gently lowers Alex down to the ground. "It's okay, you're okay."

"Sorry--" Alex gasps, "I-I don't--"

"It's okay," Luke repeats as he rubs Alex's back. "I'm right here."

It takes a while for Alex's breathing to return to normal, but Luke doesn't leave his side for a second. He keeps rubbing Alex's back and telling him that everything is okay, that he's going to be just fine. When Alex can finally take a deep breath without feeling like the room is spinning, he turns his head to give Luke a grateful smile.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"Of course," Luke replies. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," Alex says with a sheepish laugh. "I don't know what happened, I just--"

"You don't have to explain," Luke says, "it's okay. I know it sometimes comes outta nowhere."

"Still. Thanks."

"I'm here for you," Luke swears as he pulls Alex into a hug. "No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640334587850031104/fluff-15-im-right-here-for-lukealex-where)


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi hi I’d like from the question list “Can you do it for me” Willie/Alex. I love your prompts so much thank you 👻

"You really should buckle your helmet," Alex says.

"I will," Willie replies passively as he reties his shoe.

"Okay, but like, do it."

"I'm going to!"

"You said that last time," Alex says, and Willie looks up at him with a smile, "and then you _didn't_."

"Alex--" Willie laughs.

"And don't say you don't have to because you're already dead," Alex quickly adds. "I don't care, it's still a good habit."

Willie sighs as he gets back to his feet. He steps closer to Alex, jutting his head towards him.

"Can you do it for me?"

"I--" Alex blinks. "Why?"

"If you're so _concerned_ about my safety," Willie rolls his eyes and Alex smacks his shoulder, "then do it for me!"

Alex takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, glaring at Willie as he reaches out to grab the straps of Willie's helmet. He doesn't know why his hands are shaking as he carefully clips the two parts together, tightening the strap so it's snug under his chin.

"There," he says, looking up at Willie's face and feeling his cheeks get hot. "All done."

Willie smiles at him, making Alex's blush even worse.

"What??"

"You're cute when you're protective."

Alex rolls his eyes, the flush in his cheeks darkening. "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640335214238908416/hi-hi-id-like-from-the-question-list-can-you-do)


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-idk-what-im-doing asked: I was wondering if you could do physical affection prompt 5 giggly cuddles with Willex where Alex is high on pain meds for some reason and he cuddles with Willie?

"Fair warning," Luke says as he opens the garage door to let Willie in, "he's _super_ loopy."

Willie snorts. "I figured he would be."

"I'm just saying," Luke continues, "it's really weird."

He steps aside and Willie expects to see his boyfriend on the couch recovering from his recent dental surgery. And that is what he sees, except Reggie's crouched beside Alex and poking his cheek over and over.

"Not even that??"

"Nope!" Alex giggles. "Don't feel a thing."

His speech is a little slurred since most of his mouth is still numb, which only makes the whole scene in front of Willie that much more hilarious, truth be told. He shakes his head as he approaches them, smiling down at his dumb, drugged up boyfriend.

"Willie!!" Alex opens both arms, nearly smacking Reggie clear in the face.

"Okay, I'm--" Reggie grunts as he gets back to his feet. "Now that you're here, you can poke him." He pauses for second. "That came out wrong."

"Yeah, uhh, we're gonna go," Luke says, gesturing for Reggie to come towards him.

"Hi," Willie says to Alex, ignoring Luke and Reggie as they leave. He climbs onto the couch, fitting himself between the cushions and Alex. "How you feeling?"

"Good." Alex nods.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex turns on his side and tangles their legs together, humming happily as he cuddles up to Willie. "Much better."

Willie smiles and kisses the top of Alex's head. Alex starts giggling a few seconds later, making Willie laugh along with him.

"What?"

"What?" Alex says, still giggling.

"You're the one laughing!"

"So are you!" Alex smacks his lips together and hums. "My mouth feels weird. Kiss it!"

Willie rolls his eyes but does what he says, and Alex frowns.

"No, again."

Willie complies and Alex's frown deepens.

"I can't feel it," he whines. He huffs and presses his face into the crook of Willie's neck.

"Maybe you should nap," Willie suggests as he kisses Alex's temple. "And when you wake up, maybe your mouth won't be so numb."

"Okay," Alex says with a hum, settling in next to Willie. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't," Willie promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640335841744568320/i-was-wondering-if-you-could-do-physical-affection)


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you do “You know, I think my parents would be proud if I brought you home.” with Willex
> 
> (a/n: this is a companion piece to chapter 91!)

Alex has been silently crying into Willie's shoulder for a while now, but Willie's not going to stop holding him until Alex pulls away. Everybody needs a release now and then, and Willie can't help but think Alex has been holding these tears in for too long.

He doesn't say anything, no whispers of encouragement or comfort. He keeps rubbing Alex's back gently, too afraid that anything he might say could make Alex think that he shouldn't be showing this level of emotion to Willie.

Alex's breathing eventually levels out and he carefully extricates himself from the curve of Willie's body, but he keeps a tight hold on Willie's hand.

"Sorry," he murmurs, his voice rough.

"Don't even worry about it," Willie says, smiling at Alex as he thumbs a tear off his cheek.

"I just cried on you for like, twenty minutes," Alex says, sniffling loudly as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "Kinda embarrassing."

"Not to me," Willie says as he squeezes Alex's hand. "And… for what it's worth, I think my parents would've been proud if I brought you home."

Alex's bottom lip wobbles a little and he lets out a shaky laugh. "Really?"

"Yeah." Willie nods. "They would've loved you."

Alex sniffs again, dropping his head a little as he wipes his eyes again. Willie pulls him into a hug, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Alex's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640406143902072832/can-you-do-you-know-i-think-my-parents-would-be)


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: peterpatter physical affection 10 lifting someone up out of excitement?

Luke's always been overly affectionate with his friends. Reggie knows this very well, as it was something he had to get used to when he first became friends with Luke. Even when he was younger he would tackle Reggie with hugs or just drape himself across Reggie's back when he wasn't getting enough attention.

Reggie's learned how to judge Luke's mood just based on how clingy he is, which comes in handy. But over the last few months Luke's constant touching has started to affect Reggie differently.

Normally he's always the first to welcome Luke with open arms for a hug, no matter the occasion or circumstance. But now Reggie finds himself wanting those hugs to go on a little longer, to be held a little tighter. He doesn't know when it suddenly changed, and he's pretty sure Luke hasn't noticed, but it's only a matter of time.

Reggie starts to think that maybe he should just pull back from Luke, just a little. Maybe don't hug him so often and make sure there's a few feet of personal space between them, just to see how it goes. Maybe whatever Reggie's feeling will just go away and they can go back to normal.

But Luke doesn't get the memo. Even though Reggie hasn't said anything explicitly, Luke seems to be unable to give Reggie any sort of personal space. He's constantly leaning on him, pulling him in for a hug, or just sitting closer to him than anyone else.

When they get the news they're going to play the Orpheum, Luke gets so happy he wraps his arms around Reggie and actually _picks him up_ as he spins around. For a second Reggie lets himself just get caught up in the moment, but then he realizes what's happening and he quickly shouts for Luke to put him down.

"Sorry," Luke says breathlessly, still grinning widely due to his excitement. "I just got carried away."

"Yeah," Reggie says as he clears his throat and fixes his flannel shirt. Alex and Bobby are still celebrating, totally unaware of their bandmates. "Just… don't, okay?"

"What?" The smile slips off Luke's face. "Reggie, did I do something?"

"No, it's--" Reggie grunts. "I just need some space sometimes, okay?"

"Okay?" Luke furrows his brow in confusion. "But…"

"I just need space!" Reggie shouts, finally grabbing the attention of Alex and Bobby.

"What's going on?" Alex asks, looking back and forth between Reggie and Luke. Bobby shares the same look of confusion as Alex, and Reggie starts feeling like he can't breathe.

"It's nothing," he says dismissively. "I just need a second."

"Reg--"

He ignores Luke and the others as he storms out of the garage, getting maybe ten steps away from the door before he crouches down and puts his arm over his mouth to muffle a scream.

This shouldn't be happening, not _today_. He should be in there celebrating with his bandmates about this huge opportunity, not hiding alone and having a full mental breakdown.

"Reggie?"

He lifts his head up when he hears Luke's timid voice behind him, and he wipes at his face. He doesn't exactly know when he started crying, but the last thing he wants to do is make Luke feel worse about this whole thing because he made Reggie cry.

"I'm fine," he says as he stands up, keeping his back to Luke as he takes a couple deep breaths. "Just needed some air."

"You don't sound fine," Luke replies, sounding genuinely concerned. "What did I do?"

"I…" Reggie sighs heavily and slowly turns around, "you're just… always hugging me."

"Yeah?" Luke looks confused. "I've always done that. I hug everybody."

"I know, I just…" Reggie breathes out, trying to keep his thoughts together. "It's just me, okay? I'm just being weird and I know it and it shouldn't _be_ weird because it's what you've always done and I know that but--"

"Reg," Luke interrupts with a nervous laugh, "what are you talking about?"

"I don't know!" Reggie blurts out. "All I know is that I was totally fine with you hugging me until one day I wasn't because now every time you hug me I get this weird feeling in my stomach like I'm gonna throw up but I'm not gonna throw up and it doesn't make any sense!"

Luke bites his bottom lip, looking far too amused for how hysterical Reggie feels.

"Like you're gonna throw up, huh?" he asks as he takes a step towards Reggie.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Kind of like… butterflies?" he asks, taking another step. Reggie's getting nervous now and it's showing in the color of his cheeks.

"I don't… maybe?"

"Like… you've got a crush?" Luke gives Reggie a hopeful smile, and Reggie trembles.

"I… I don't…"

"It's okay," Luke whispers as he comes to a stop just in front of Reggie. "Wanna know a secret?"

Reggie whimpers a little and nods.

"I've got a crush on you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640407870901567488/peterpatter-physical-affection-10-lifting-someone)


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: fluff! “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.” with alex/luke/reggie

Luke finds a sheet of paper crammed into his song notebook that most certainly does not belong there. It takes one glance at the word _home_ and recognizes Reggie's handwriting for Luke to immediately stop reading the rest and he slams his notebook shut.

"Reggie--" he says as he gets to his feet and groans in annoyance. "What did I tell you about leaving your country songs in my notebook??"

"It's not country!" Reggie protests.

"Whatever!" Luke rips it out of his notebook and chucks it at Reggie, but since it's one simple slip of paper it spins in the air and pitifully falls to the floor.

Reggie frowns as he goes over and picks it up, sniffling a little as he tries to smooth out the crinkle Luke made when he threw it. Alex gives Luke a stern look as he stands at Reggie's side with an apologetic smile.

"What's the song about?" he asks, but Reggie folds the paper in half and tries to hide it.

"It's nothing--" Alex manages to snatch it out of his hands and starts reading it, and his face falls.

"Reg--"

"It's nothing," Reggie repeats as he tries to get it back, but Alex holds it high overhead and turns to look at Luke. "Give it back!"

"No! Luke, you need to read this."

Luke sighs heavily, rolling his eyes as he gets to his feet, grabbing the paper as Alex keeps Reggie occupied. He fully intends to skim it, thinking Alex is probably just placating Reggie, but after reading the full title Luke has to keep reading the whole thing.

_Home stopped being a place when you entered my life_

"Reggie…" Luke says softly, feeling absolutely _horrible_ that he'd written this off so quickly. "Is this--"

"It's _not_ a country song," Reggie says adamantly.

"I see that," Luke replies. "It's… it's really good, Reg. Sorry I didn't take it seriously before."

"You're our home too," Alex says as he puts his arm around Reggie's neck, pulling him into a hug whether he likes it or not. Luke joins a moment later, never one to give up an opportunity to give his bandmates a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640691555593797632/fluff-home-stopped-being-a-place-when-you)


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Hey there, can I ask for a physical affection prompt please? #15 the biggest, warmest hugs Alex/Reggie  
> Thank you 😘

Reggie decided to forego wearing his signature leather jacket tonight, and he's really starting to regret it. He didn't know it was going to be cold tonight (by LA standards, anyway) and he's actually starting to shiver, which is super embarrassing.

He glances over at Alex, who looks nice and warm in his cozy hoodie. Reggie frowns and wraps his arms around himself, wishing his flannel was just a _little_ bit thicker. Alex turns his head and notices Reggie shivering and tries not to laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Reggie whines. He looks ahead to the front of the line outside the venue. "When are they going to let us in? It's gotta be close to doors, right?"

"Uhh…" Alex checks his watch and whistles, "we've got another fifteen minutes, at least."

Reggie groans loudly and Alex snorts. He'd told Reggie to bring his jacket, so he could absolutely say _I told you so_ if he wanted to.

"Warm me up," Reggie says as he suddenly presses himself against Alex. He stumbles back a step, almost connecting with the wall behind him, and stares down at where Reggie's curled himself against his chest.

"I… what?" Alex gingerly puts his arms around Reggie and laughs nervously. "Okay?"

"That's better," Reggie says happily as he hums to himself, content to snuggle Alex until they get to go into the venue. "You give the biggest, warmest hugs," he mumbles.

Alex flushes a little. "Thank you?"

"Don't let go," Reggie says as he hooks his arms around Alex's torso. Alex swallows hard and lets out another nervous laugh, but he doesn't let go.

"Okay," he whispers. "I won't let go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640693118327570432/hey-there-can-i-ask-for-a-physical-affection)


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artemischarmed asked: It's me! Changed my name, but I'm still a ravenclaw. ;) Still here for the PeterPatter everything. How's about Physical Affection #17: "tugging on the bottom of someone’s shirt." :D I'm so soft for these boys.

Luke gets bored easily. If he doesn't have his guitar to play or a song to write, he's insufferable. And he especially doesn't take well to being ignored when he's bored, which is how Alex and Reggie have started to deal with his constant need for stimulation. There's only so much they can do, after all, and it really can be exhausting.

It's Reggie's turn to handle Luke today, but he's distracted. He's supposed to be studying for a history test on top of entertaining Luke and the two definitely do not mix well. At the start of the afternoon Reggie was sitting at one end of the couch and Luke at the other, and both of them had their own work to do.

Luke lasted maybe five minutes before he got bored of his math homework and started fidgeting. Reggie tried to ignore it, but Luke kept shifting around on the couch and making it increasingly difficult for Reggie to keep concentrating.

"Luke," he warns. He tears his eyes away from his textbook, looking down at Luke with a frown. Luke's now lying on his back on the couch with his head near Reggie, looking entirely unphased by the fact that he's being a nuisance.

"I don't like math," he replies.

"I don't like history," Reggie says with a sigh, "but I have to study."

"Do you?" Luke asks as he curls his fingers around the edge of Reggie's flannel shirt and tugs on it. "We could do something else instead."

"No," Reggie says pointedly. "I have to study."

"But we could write instead," Luke says, tugging on Reggie's shirt again.

Reggie holds his textbook up higher, covering his face and blocking out Luke entirely. He doesn't stop tugging on Reggie's shirt, getting increasingly more insistent the longer Reggie ignores him.

Luke isn't even deterred from his tugging when Reggie smacks at his hand. It becomes a sort of game, something that clearly amuses Luke far more than it does Reggie. Eventually he slams his textbook shut and tosses it onto Luke's chest, catching him by complete surprise.

"Happy now?" Reggie says as Luke continues wincing, shoving the history textbook onto the floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Luke groans.

Reggie sighs heavily as he spins around on the couch, letting his legs hang over the arm as he lies down so his head is right next to Luke's.

"If I fail the test, I'm telling my mom it's your fault."

Luke snorts. "You don't need history anyway. When the band blows up you'll be glad you spent your time writing with me instead of studying for some dumb test."

Reggie smiles in spite of himself. "Yeah, maybe."

"No maybe," Luke says as he gently slaps Reggie's forehead. "You'll see."

Reggie pushes Luke's hand away from his face and it lands on his shoulder. Luke curls his fingers into the fabric and gives it a sharp tug, making Reggie turn to him with a glare.

"What?" Luke asks with a smug grin. "Got your attention, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640779551267569664/its-me-changed-my-name-but-im-still-a)


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Don’t get up - I’ll do it.” Willex

Alex is a bit of a hypochondriac, or so Willie has noticed. It's usually not an issue and it's actually kind of cute how much Alex cares about Willie's wellbeing, but today is different. Willie took one little spill on his skateboard and messed up his ankle, but it's not even that bad!

"It's not broken," Willie says as he clutches it, wincing as he tries to move it around.

"Stop moving!" Alex says, his voice on the edge of hysterical. "You don't wanna make it worse!"

"It's fine," Willie says, exhaling sharply as he flexes his foot forward. "I can just--"

"Nope," Alex cuts him off as he shakes his head, "absolutely not, don't even think about trying to get back on that skateboard."

"But--" Willie sighs heavily.

"C'mon," Alex says as he hooks his arms under Willie's to help him up to his feet, yelling at him every time he tries to put his weight onto his injured foot. "Lean on me, what are you doing??"

"I told you, I'm--" Willie groans as he puts his foot down and a flare of pain shoots up his ankle.

"You're not fine," Alex says, "and I'm taking you home."

When they finally get back to their apartment - after having an interesting time getting up the stairs - Willie has to admit it's sort of nice having Alex dote on him. He sets Willie up with a dozen or so pillow on the couch and a huge ice pack for his ankle, coupled with some fuzzy blankets for extra comfort.

"Is that okay?" Alex says, looking worriedly at Willie's ankle. "Is it too cold? I can get a towel if you need it--"

"Alex, it's fine." Willie takes his hand. "You've done enough."

Alex sighs softly as he leans down and gives Willie a kiss. Willie tugs on his hand a little harder, thinking maybe if he asks _really_ nicely he'll get Alex to cuddle with him instead of fussing so much.

"Oh!" Alex says suddenly, pulling back from Willie despite his annoyed sigh. "You need something to drink."

"I can--"

"Don't get up," Alex says firmly, "I'll do it."

Willie sighs in defeat as he settles back into the couch, shaking his head as his boyfriend leaves the room. He comes back a few minutes later with a glass of water, an energy drink, _and_ a cup of juice.

"What's all this?" Willie asks with a soft laugh.

"I…" Alex smiles sheepishly as his cheeks turn red, "I couldn't decide?"

"That's very thoughtful," Willie says as Alex sets down each drink on the coffee table next to the couch. "But will you _please_ just sit down with me?"

He reaches out to Alex again, who takes his hand and blushes an even darker shade of red.

"I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640859739733082112/dont-get-up-ill-do-it-willex)


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabelle36 asked: Hey for Willie/Alex can I have “I’ll always be here for you.” Thank you!

Willie wakes with a start. It takes a few seconds for him to realize the sound that woke him up is Alex screaming in his sleep, but he reacts as quickly as he can. He shakes Alex awake, speaking to him in a low and soothing voice to try and counteract whatever bad dream he was having.

"Wha--What??" Alex gasps, breathing heavily as he looks up at Willie. "W-Was I…?"

"Screaming again?" Willie replies, nodding at Alex as he looks at him with worried eyes. Alex closes his and sighs heavily as his head falls back onto his pillow.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he takes a deep breath. "I don't know why I keep having those dreams."

"It's okay," Willie says as he rubs his hand across Alex's chest in a comforting way.

"I keep waking you up," Alex says miserably. "I should be able to sleep without having a nightmare like a five year old."

"Hey," Willie says as he lies down next to Alex, "don't be so hard on yourself." He takes Alex's hand in his own and brings it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I'll always be here for you, even if you keep waking me up."

Alex chuckles softly, leaning over so he can give Willie a kiss on the mouth. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," Willie whispers back. "Do you wanna watch something for a while? Get your mind off the bad dream?"

"Will you cuddle me?" Alex asks, his voice coming out a little shy.

"Of course," Willie replies, his heart swelling inside his chest. "Like you even need to ask."

"Okay," Alex says, pressing another kiss to Willie's lips before he rolls over to grab his laptop off the floor. Willie watches with a smile, and snuggles right up to Alex's side the moment he settles back on the bed.

They end up watching cartoons until around 3 in the morning, but Willie doesn't even care that they're both going to be exhausted the next day. Any time he gets to spend with Alex is time well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/640860991617384448/hey-for-williealex-can-i-have-ill-always-be)


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artemischarmed asked: New prompt list! Had to get mine in first before someone takes it! “But I want to hear you sing.” - Luke says to Reggie. :D

It's just Luke and Reggie in the garage studio today. Alex is off somewhere with Willie and Julie's at school, which leaves just the two of them working on some new songs. Luke's been scribbling in his notebook for a while now, and Reggie's just been plucking at the strings on his bass without much thought about what he's actually playing.

Truth be told, he's been watching Luke more than he's actually been concentrating on his bass.

Luke suddenly looks up, catching Reggie staring at him, and smiles as Reggie's face goes red. Reggie quickly looks down at his bass to make it seem like he _wasn't_ staring, but it's futile. Luke totally caught him.

"Here," Luke says as he springs up, showing Reggie one of the pages in his notebook. "Sing this for me."

"What is it?" Reggie asks as he takes the notebook from Luke and starts reading through the lyrics.

"Just something new," Luke says, smiling shyly when Reggie looks at him. "I thought maybe you could take the second lead."

"But--" Reggie balks. "You… that's your…"

"What?" Luke laughs a little as Reggie stammers, trying to get his words out.

"I don't-- I'm just backup??" Reggie blinks. Luke's face falls a little as Reggie tries to give him back his notebook, but he won't accept it.

"But I want to hear you sing," he says, pointing down at the lines on the page. "Start from there, okay?"

Reggie swallows hard. "Okay," he replies as he looks back down at the page, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest as Luke keeps staring at him intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641038446538948608/new-prompt-list-had-to-get-mine-in-first-before)


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: With Alex/Willie. I’ll be here to protect you. Can Willie say it please, thank you!

There's a light tap at Willie's bedroom window. He startles out of his twilight sleep when it happens again, and he sees Alex there with a hesitant smile. Willie slips out of his bed and opens his window as quietly as he can, then helps Alex through.

"What're you doing here?" he asks with a smile. He hadn't expected Alex to come over tonight, but he can't say he's not glad to see him.

"I just… wanted to see you," Alex answers somewhat dismissively as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

Willie softens. "Did… did something happen?"

"It's…" Alex sighs and shrugs, waving his hand around, "it's nothing."

"Your parents?" Willie asks with a frown. Alex pauses for a minute, then hangs his head as he nods. "C'mere," Willie says as he pulls Alex into a hug, murmuring soothing words as Alex starts to shake.

It's not new, the fighting between Alex and his parents. But now that he and Willie are _official_ , it seems like it's been happening a lot more often. Willie wishes there were more he could do but he also worries that if he tries to help, it might just make things worse.

"Wanna lie down?" he asks gently.

"Yeah," Alex breathes out, rubbing at his eyes as he pulls back from Willie's embrace.

Willie pulls his covers back and climbs into bed first, holding the blankets up for Alex as he slides in next to him. Willie carefully covers him with the blankets and curls up at his side, tucking his head in the crook of Alex's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispers.

"For what?"

"For… everything." He sighs. "I shouldn't put all of this on you, it's not fair."

"You're not putting anything on me," Willie says as he takes Alex's hand and laces their fingers together. "I knew what I was getting into when I asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but--"

"Nope," Willie says, pressing his forehead to Alex's cheek. "No more apologizing. You know I'm here for you no matter what, right? I'll be here to protect you."

Alex turns his head and meets Willie's mouth with a kiss, rubbing his thumb against Willie's cheek when they both pull back.

"I love you," he whispers shakily. Willie smiles and kisses him again.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641040177988534272/with-alexwillie-ill-be-here-to-protect-you-can)


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> millie-andrews-rose asked: Hii love the new list! I choose “I think I love you.” For Willex. Thank you.

It happens sooner than Willie expected it to. It's a totally normal afternoon, he's just hanging out in the garage studio watching band practice. He's done this over a dozen times now, and even though Julie still can't see him she likes performing for him anyway.

Even if she could see him, all she'd see is him staring at Alex anyway, so she's not really missing anything.

Whenever Willie hangs out at practice, Alex spends most of the time staring right back at him. They both get teased by Luke and Reggie, but it doesn't matter. Willie's pretty sure they're just jealous anyway.

But there's something different about today. Alex looks _so good_ when he's drumming, Willie suddenly finds it hard to breathe. Which, of course, makes even less sense since he's a ghost and doesn't need to breathe, but for some reason he still feels like he's about to pass out every time Alex looks his way.

It's definitely to blame for what comes out of his mouth the moment practice is over and Alex asks his opinion, like he always does.

"I think I love you," Willie blurts out. The entire room goes quiet, even Julie.

To her credit, she wasn't talking in the first place, but as soon as she sees the looks on the guys' faces, she realizes she's missed something _big_.

"I think we should go," Luke says as he quickly pulls the strap of his guitar over his head and gestures for Reggie to do the same.

"What? Why? What's happening?" Julie tries to protest as Luke all but shoves her across the studio and out the door with Reggie at his heels.

"You--" Alex laughs nervously as the door swings shut behind his bandmates. "What did you say?"

"I think I love you?" Willie repeats with a similarly nervous laugh. "Is that too much?"

"No!" Alex says quickly. "No it's not, I just… wow."

"Wow?"

"Yeah." Alex smiles. "Wow."

"Okay," Willie fidgets, half-thinking he should just poof out of here and as far away as he can get. But then Alex steps closer to him, takes his face in his hands, and kisses him.

"I love you too," he whispers against Willie's lips.

"Thank god," Willie says with a relieved breath, and then kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641041125826789376/hii-love-the-new-list-i-choose-i-think-i-love)


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Your hair is really soft after you wash it.” this is an attack I feel. Luke/Reggie, Luke clearly has a fractured relationship with washing his hair regularly. anyway.

Luke and Alex are arguing loudly when Reggie shows up to practice. Bobby's sitting in the corner with his guitar looking like he wants to either kill both of them or die himself, Reggie can't really be sure. He looks relieved when he sees Reggie, which is probably not a good sign.

"Will you please get them to stop?" he begs. "They've been at this for twenty minutes."

"What are they even fighting about?" Reggie asks, but before Bobby can answer Alex takes it upon himself to shout the reason.

"You're disgusting, dude! Just take a shower!"

"I am _fine_! You're overreacting!"

"I'm over--" Alex groans loudly, and just then he notices Reggie's there. "Finally! Will you tell him?!"

"Tell… him…" Reggie pauses nervously.

"Tell Alex he's being an ass," Luke says as he approaches Reggie. "I'm fine, right?"

Reggie swallows hard, glancing at Alex.

"See? He can't even talk because your smell is messing with his brain!" Alex shouts.

Luke turns his head to glare at Alex, then turns back to Reggie with a frown. "I don't really smell that bad, do I?"

"I…" Reggie whimpers, "I mean, it's not _bad_ , but…"

"See?!" Alex shouts triumphantly. "Just shower!"

"Your hair is really soft after you wash it," Reggie offers, trying to diffuse the tension.

Luke's frown remains. Reggie sighs.

"We care about you," Reggie says as he pats Luke's shoulder, retracting his hand when Luke glares at it. "And, uhh, personal hygiene is important?"

"Fine," Luke grumbles as he whips his shirt off and throws it in Reggie's face. He gags as he pulls it away from his face, and both Alex and Bobby protest as Luke continues to undress.

"Bro! Seriously!" Alex says as he covers his eyes.

"This is what you wanted!" Luke shouts, striding across the room towards the shower with absolutely no clothes on.

"At least give us a minute to leave," Bobby grumbles as he makes for the door.

Reggie stands stock still, holding Luke's shirt in one hand as he's unable to tear his eyes away from Luke's backside. Alex snickers as he approaches him, putting his hand under Reggie's chin and helping him to close his mouth.

"Gonna join him?" he teases, finally knocking Reggie out of his stupor.

"What? No," Reggie replies with a shaky laugh as he spins around, following Alex out the door. If he casts one last glance back over his shoulder, well, nobody needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641042222472675329/youre-hair-is-really-soft-after-you-wash-it)


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Star-gazing was a good idea.” Reggie/Alex. Cause Reggie is a secret astronomy nerd I've decided. good day.

Reggie maintains that it's not stealing if the person never finds out. Alex says that stealing is stealing whether you get away with it or not, but Reggie's not listening to him. He's almost entirely sure that his dad won't notice if he takes the car after 11pm, since he's usually passed out by then anyway.

Either way, he's doing it and Alex is just going to have to go along with it.

"Tell me again," Alex says, grunting as he and Reggie push the car down the driveway in neutral in lieu of starting it up and risk waking up his parents, "why we're doing this?"

"Because--" Reggie stumbles a little but manages to keep his grip on both the door and steering wheel, "--it's supposed to be an awesome sight."

"Yeah, but--" Alex groans as Reggie starts to turn the wheel to maneuver the car out of the driveway and onto the street, "--couldn't we have just watched it at the beach or something?"

"No, I told you." Reggie sighs. "Too much light pollution."

"Right…" Alex ducks his head down to roll his eyes, even though Reggie's not even looking at him. They manage to push the car a few houses down before Reggie _finally_ deems it safe to start up.

Alex is already exhausted by the time he slides into the passenger's seat. He has a hard time believing he's going to be awake long enough to see this meteor shower Reggie can't stop talking about.

They drive for over an hour, leaving the city limits and up into the desert. Alex is starting to think Reggie's lost his mind entirely when he suddenly takes a random exit off the highway and starts driving down a seriously dark road.

"Are you--" Alex glances around nervously. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No," Reggie replies happily as he leans forward to stare upwards out of the windshield. "There's not really a designated spot, I'm just trying to get us somewhere the light won't ruin it."

"Right…" Alex clears his throat. This is a recipe for disaster. He may hate horror movies but he's pretty sure there are quite a few that start out just like this.

"Ahh! See?" Reggie points out the window and Alex just manages to catch a glimpse of other cars parked alongside the road as they go by. "We've got the right idea!"

Reggie keeps going for another few minutes and then pulls off to the side of the road. He shuts off the engine and turns to Alex with a smile, but Alex can't really find it in himself to return it.

"Now what?" he asks.

"Now we get out of the car," Reggie says as he unbuckles his seatbelt, "and we look for the meteors!"

"Okay," Alex says with a sigh as he follows suit, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. Reggie opens the rear passenger door and pulls out a blanket, and _that_ brings a smile to Alex's face. "You brought a blanket?"

"Of course." Reggie laughs. "Did you wanna just sit on the ground?"

Reggie shakes his head and starts shaking the blanket out as he makes his way to the rear of the car. Alex meets him there and waits for Reggie to lay the blanket down on the gravel before he sits down beside him.

"Oh, wait!" Reggie suddenly gets up and runs back to the driver's seat, shutting off the headlights and plunging them into total darkness.

Alex, who was just starting to be on board with this whole thing, suddenly feels _very_ nervous. He hears Reggie stumble a little as he makes his way back to the blanket, and he latches onto Reggie's arm as soon as he sits down.

"It's okay," Reggie says with a soft laugh as he pats Alex's arm. "I'm right here."

"I didn't think it'd be so… dark." Alex laughs uneasily. Even the middle of the night in LA is still bright. There's always some light coming from somewhere, but not out here in the desert. Alex's eyes haven't adjusted to the dark yet so he can barely even see Reggie.

"Relax," Reggie says. He lies down on the blanket and Alex awkwardly does the same while keeping a tight grip on Reggie's arm. "Isn't this cool?"

Alex lets out a breath as he looks up at the sky. He's never seen so many stars.

"Wow," he whispers.

"I know," Reggie whispers back.

They lay there in silence for a while, just gazing up at the stars and waiting. Alex isn't entirely sure what they're waiting for but he doesn't want to break the silence. Right when he's starting to get impatient, light shoots across the sky and Reggie gasps in awe.

"Did you see that?!"

"What was that?!"

"A meteor!" Reggie laughs, clapping his hands together. "So cool."

As time passes, more meteors streak across the sky. It's almost like a game, trying to spot them. At one point two pass over them at the same time and Alex hears the reaction from the groups they passed along the road. Reggie was right, this was totally worth it.

"Star-gazing was a good idea," he whispers softly. His grip on Reggie's arm has mostly loosened by now, but it means a lot when Reggie slips his hand into Alex's and squeezes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641317256743321600/star-gazing-was-a-good-idea-reggiealex-cause)


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “You look beautiful/handsome in the moonlight.” Alex/Luke. in my head dancing in the moonlight is playing for some reason
> 
> a/n: ok uhh so the original dancing in the moonlight was released in the 70s but the toploader version is better so just pretend it came out in 95 and not 2000 ok thank youuuuu

Alex didn't even _want_ to go to Prom, not really. Sure, he'd thought about what it might be like if he were able to ask out a boy and take him to Prom. What sort of boutonniere he'd get, and whether they'd dress to match. What it might feel like to actually dance with someone he likes instead of sitting on the sidelines all night.

But it wasn't going to happen, so Alex just had to deal with that.

He didn't need Luke, Reggie, and Bobby to make a pact to avoid Prom just for him. It was a nice sentiment and he appreciated it, but they didn't _have_ to do it. He wouldn't get mad at them if they wanted to go.

And he _definitely_ didn't expect them to throw a makeshift Prom at the garage studio, just for the four of them. His friends were total idiots.

"What is all this?" Alex asks with a hesitant laugh. There's tacky streamers taped up on the garage door and some half-blown balloons bouncing pathetically in the evening breeze, but the guys look so proud of their work that Alex can't bring himself to criticize a single part of it.

"Do you like it?" Reggie asks with a hopeful smile. "It was Luke's idea!"

"Yeah, so if it sucks, blame him," Bobby adds with a laugh.

"It doesn't suck!" Luke says, hitting Bobby swiftly in the stomach as he turns to Alex with those puppy dog eyes he _knows_ work so well. "It doesn't, right?"

"No," Alex says, shaking his head as he smiles at all of them. "It definitely doesn't suck."

Luke beams. "Good, because it's not done."

He turns to Reggie and nods his head, and Reggie immediately crouches down next to the boombox near his feet. Alex didn't even _see_ it when he first approached the garage, and he can only imagine what sort of mixtape they made for their makeshift Prom.

Alex half expects it to be punk, honestly. But it's not.

It's _Toploader_. "Dancing in the Moonlight" starts playing and Alex bursts out laughing as Luke approaches him, dancing like a total dork.

"What?" he says, grinning widely at Alex as Reggie and Bobby start dancing behind him. "C'mon, Alex, it's Prom. You've gotta dance!"

Alex rolls his eyes but starts dancing anyway, much to Luke's delight. When the song ends, Alex pulls him into a hug and whispers _thank you_ in his ear. He's never felt more loved by his friends than he does in that moment.

"You're welcome," Luke says as he pulls back. "Plus, you look handsome in the moonlight."

Alex rolls his eyes again. "That's literally the garage light."

"Shh," Luke says as he puts his finger to Alex's mouth. "It's moonlight. Go with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641445540403560448/you-look-beautifulhandsome-in-the-moonlight)


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “It is not morning yet.” WILLEX! Alex is not a morning person, obviously.
> 
> a/n: lol i forgot to add in the actual line but it comes across anyway.

"Alex," Willie whispers. He wraps himself around Alex's back and nestles his face against the back of Alex's neck. "Are you awake?"

Alex grunts. He _was_ asleep a minute ago. He'd like to get back to sleep.

"Alex," Willie whispers again, his voice turning a little more desperate. "I can't sleep."

"Close your eyes," Alex replies in a tired voice, "and try."

"I've tried," Willie says with a huff, tickling the hairs on the back of Alex's neck. He presses a kiss there and Alex shivers. "Wanna talk?"

Alex grunts again as he slowly opens one eye to check the time. It's not even 4 AM.

"No," he mumbles as he closes his eyes and tries to get back to the comfy position he had a minute ago, when he was sleeping. "Go to sleep."

Willie huffs again and presses his cold nose against the back of Alex's neck, which is just cruel. Alex gets a full-body shiver and groans, suddenly turning around to face Willie with a little more thrashing than was probably necessary.

"You're not going to let me sleep, are you?" he asks with a long-suffering sigh. Willie smiles at him even though Alex's eyes are barely even open.

"Probably not," Willie admits. "But I'll make it worth your while?"

"You'd better," Alex mumbles, smiling as Willie leans in and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641493844858437632/it-is-not-morning-yet-willex-alex-is-not-a)


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Can you please do Alex/Reggie with this prompt “Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”? Thank you 😊

Alex didn't mean to fall asleep. He'd laid down on the couch just for a few minutes, he'd just wanted a quick rest before band practice. Somewhere along the way he must've fallen asleep, because he wakes up with a start when he feels someone's hands tugging at his hair.

"What--"

"Shh, stop fussing," Reggie whispers as he gently presses Alex's shoulder, making him lie back down. "I'm just braiding your hair."

"Why?" Alex asks, tilting his head up. Reggie smacks his shoulder this time and Alex immediately tilts his head back down.

"Don't mess it up!" Reggie says with a huff. "It looks nice."

"Okay," Alex mumbles. He can't deny it, Reggie's fingers carding through his hair feels really nice. His eyes eventually close again and he drifts off back to sleep.

The next time he wakes up, it's to hushed laughter and furious whispering.

"Stop laughing!" Reggie hisses. "He's sleeping!"

"He's gonna kill you when he wakes up," Luke chortles. "What did you do to his hair?"

"I braided it," Reggie says with a sad sigh. "I'm not good at it yet, I was practicing!"

"It looks--"

"Shut up," Alex says as he shifts around on the couch, catching both Luke and Reggie off guard. "Or he'll do it to you next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641495718744506368/can-you-please-do-alexreggie-with-this-prompt)


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do fluff 47 “at least let me clean it” for Wilex? Thanks.

If there's one thing that Alex has noticed about Willie - and mind you, he's noticed a _lot_ \- it's that he really doesn't seem to care when he gets hurt. He falls off his skateboard all the time and comes home with all manner of bumps, bruises, and scrapes.

Most of them are minor, but every once in a while Willie will show up with a torn sleeve or a new hole in his shorts and Alex almost loses his mind.

"How do you not notice that you're bleeding?!" he says as he tugs Willie into the bathroom.

"I dunno," Willie says, holding his elbow up so he can see the huge scrape. "I didn't even feel it."

"You--" Alex groans.

"It doesn't even hurt!" Willie tells him. "Look!"

"No!" Alex grabs his hand before Willie can jab a finger into his wound. "At least let me clean it? Please?"

Willie softens. "Okay," he says with a smile.

"Okay," Alex repeats under his breath as he turns on the faucet, waiting until the water is warm before he puts a washcloth under the tap.

He presses the wet material against Willie's scrape, holding it there for a few seconds before he pulls it back and starts carefully wiping all around it. He glances at Willie's face every so often, watching for winces or anything else to tell him that what he's doing hurts. But Willie just keeps smiling at him.

"That doesn't hurt?" he asks as he rinses off the washcloth and folds it over before pressing it to Willie's elbow again.

"Nah," Willie says. "Feels kinda nice."

Alex rolls his eyes. He finishes cleaning off the scrape and applies antibacterial ointment to it before wrapping it up with a mishmash of several different band-aids.

"There," he says once he's finished. "All better."

"Totally," Willie says as he tugs his sleeve down over his elbow. "Good as new."

"Now--" Alex starts to ask him to _try_ and be a little more careful, but Willie cuts him off by leaning in and pressing their mouths together. When he pulls away, he's got a smirk on his face.

"You take such good care of me," he whispers, his smirk getting bigger when Alex blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641675457643921408/could-you-do-fluff-47-at-least-let-me-clean-it)


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fluff “it’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway” for Luke/Alex? Do with that what you want.

Alex tries to be quiet as he can when he comes into the garage. As far as he can tell, Luke's still asleep on the couch. He has every intention of sneaking past Luke just to grab his hoodie, but he's so busy trying to make sure that Luke is still asleep that he doesn't notice Bobby's bag in the middle of the floor and he trips over it.

By the time Alex untangles his foot from the bag's strap, he's made enough noise that there's no _way_ Luke didn't wake up. And that's proven the moment Alex glances over at the couch.

"Sorry," he whispers as Luke sits up and rubs his eyes.

"It's okay," Luke replies with a sigh. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

Alex frowns. He crawls across the floor and sits next to the couch, watching Luke carefully.

"You okay?" He gives him a sad smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Luke says as he lies back down.

"Okay," Alex mumbles, looking a little dejected. He wants to help, he wants to make Luke feel better, but he doesn't know how.

"Thanks, though." Luke reaches down and grabs Alex's hand. When Alex looks back up, Luke's smiling. "Just having you here helps."

"O-Okay." Alex smiles back. "I'll stay."

"Good." Luke laces their fingers together as he tucks his other arm under his head. Alex watches as Luke's eyes slowly close and soon after, he's fallen asleep.

Alex knows he's gonna get uncomfortable pretty soon, especially if he keeps sitting on the floor like this, but he can suffer through it for a while. For Luke's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641689259123900416/fluff-its-okay-i-couldnt-sleep-anyway-for)


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Physical affection #13 (kissing someones forehead) Willex with a sick Alex?

Alex hates being sick. He doesn't _get_ sick. He prides himself on being the healthiest out of the band, since the other guys don't seem to really care about taking care of themselves. But Alex does, and how does he get rewarded? By getting sick!

It totally sucks.

But at least Willie is around to help him feel better, even if being sick means Alex isn't allowed to kiss him. Which also totally _sucks_.

So if Alex is a little grumpy, he's allowed. All he wants to do is kiss his boyfriend and he can't.

"It's not fair," he grumbles, crossing his arms and sniffing loudly. Willie edges the box of tissues closer to him and Alex huffs as he snatches one.

"It's just a cold," Willie tells him. "You'll be better in a day or two."

"It's still not fair," Alex says with a huff after blowing his nose loudly. He stuffs the tissue into the plastic bag Willie gave him for garbage and crosses his arms again. "None of the other guys got sick, why did it have to be me?"

Willie snickers softly and shakes his head. "You really are a baby when you're sick, Luke was right."

"I am not!" Alex whimpers as he turns on his side, curling up towards the back of the couch and away from Willie.

The last thing he needs is his own boyfriend to make fun of him while he's sick. He's just making it worse. If Alex weren't sick then they could go back to making fun of each other about dumb things and then kissing to make up for it. It's no fun to argue if there's no promise of kissing afterwards.

Willie sighs heavily as he steps closer to Alex, way closer than he's gotten since it became apparent that Alex was sick. Alex lifts his head just enough to turn it and see Willie leaning over him with a fond smile.

"Get some rest, okay?" Willie whispers as he leans down and presses a kiss to Alex's forehead. "The more you rest, the sooner you get better."

"Okay," Alex mumbles. Willie kisses his forehead a second time, and Alex can't help but smile. It's not the kind of kiss he was looking for, but he'll take whatever he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641769041315397632/physical-affection-13-kissing-someones-forehead)


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artemischarmed asked: How about a little angst setup with a fluff prompt? "How about something warm? It will will help you sleep." Luke on a writing binge / insomnia / after running away (whatever works for you). Reggie taking care of him. :D Please and thank you. ♥

Luke's been on a tear all day. It's been a week since he told the guys he left home and wasn't going back, and it hasn't exactly made for a decent writing environment. But Luke is adamant - all he wants to do is focus on their music. He needs it.

Reggie gets it. So do Bobby and Alex, but they still think that Luke needs encouragement to reconcile with his parents, not to stay in the garage forever. Reggie thinks Luke knows what's best for Luke, and plus, he doesn't wanna get in the middle of _that_.

It's why, when Alex and Bobby have left for the night, Reggie stays. Even if he thinks Luke's making the right decision for himself, he can't help but think it's a little sad that Luke has to spend his nights alone.

"You don't have to stay," Luke tells him. "I'm probably just going to be up all night writing anyway."

"You should sleep," Reggie says as he settles into the chair next to the couch. "You're no good to anyone if you don't sleep."

Luke frowns and turns away from Reggie, staring down at his notebook. He taps his pen against the empty page a few times, like a nervous tic.

"When was the last time you slept, Luke?" Reggie asks carefully. The tapping stops for a second, and then it resumes.

"Dunno," Luke mumbles. "Sometimes I nap during the day, but like, only for a couple hours."

"Luke--"

"It's fine," he says. "I'm okay, Reg."

Reggie frowns. Luke's not okay, and he knows it. They both do.

"How about something warm?" Reggie asks as he gets up from the chair. "It'll help you sleep."

"You don't have to--" Luke starts to say as Reggie crosses the garage, heading for the door. "Reg!"

"I'll be back in a little while," he promises.

A little while is relative. In reality, it takes Reggie about twenty minutes to come back. He ran to the convenience store a couple blocks over and filled up two take-out cups with hot water, plus a box of whatever tea looked the best. The selection wasn't that great, and Reggie's not big on tea anyway, but coffee would have the opposite effect of what he was trying to do.

The walk back to the garage took a little more time, since Reggie was trying very hard not to spill the hot water on himself.

"Here," he says, after having nudged the door open with his hip, holding out one of the cups to Luke.

"What is it?" Luke says, eyeing the cup strangely and holding it up to his nose after he takes it.

"Peppermint tea," Reggie replies. Luke gives him an odd look. "It seemed the most normal?"

Luke cracks a smile. "Thanks, Reg."

"You're welcome," Reggie replies, smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/641949031931707392/how-about-a-little-angst-setup-with-a-fluff)


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you do “don’t be silly i want to stay up with you” with ruke  
> i look forward to what you write everyday your soo good

Luke is always the last to fall asleep when they have sleepovers. Reggie is usually the first to pass out, sometimes right in the middle of a conversation. Alex sometimes has bursts of energy that keep him up to the wee hours of the night, but that's not the case tonight.

Tonight, he fell asleep before 10pm even hit. Luke's been trying to get Reggie to let him draw on Alex's face ever since.

"He fell asleep before midnight!" Luke protests, brandishing a permanent marker. "He knows the rules!"

"Let him sleep," Reggie says as he tries to pull the marker out of Luke's hand. "Besides, I don't wanna have Alex be mad at me for not stopping you."

Luke frowns. "Fine," he says with a sharp breath, and he chucks the marker across the room. "Are you gonna fall asleep on me too?"

"No," Reggie replies, but it's immediately betrayed by a yawn. Luke laughs.

"It's okay," he says, pillowing his arms under his head. "I won't draw on your face, promise."

"Thanks," Reggie answers flatly as he climbs up onto Luke's bed. "But don't be silly, I wanna stay up with you."

He lays down next to Luke, mimicking his position with his arms. Luke rolls his eyes.

"You look like you're gonna fall asleep any minute."

"I do not," Reggie protests. "I can stay up."

"You don't have to," Luke says as he rolls onto his side to face him. "Besides, you're cute when you sleep."

Reggie's cheeks turn pink. "I-- what?"

"You heard me," Luke says, shifting a little closer. "You're cute."

"When I sleep?"

"Well, you're cute all the time." Luke chuckles softly. "But especially when you sleep."

"O-Okay." Reggie swallows hard. "Thank you?"

Luke smiles as he presses the tip of his finger to Reggie's nose in a quick movement. Reggie jerks in response, making Luke laugh again.

"Go to sleep, Reg." Luke rolls over and hits the light on his side of the bed, plunging the room into darkness. A faint ray of light from the streetlamps outside the window filters in through the crack in the curtains, shining across Luke's bed in a stripe.

Reggie settles into the mattress and closes his eyes, trying to relax. All he can think about is Luke saying _you're cute_ , and it's making his heart race.

"Luke?" he says, a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore."

Reggie hears the shuffle of Luke rolling over, and he swallows hard. The next thing he knows, Luke puts his hand on his chest.

"Dude," Luke says with a laugh, "your heart is pounding, are you okay?"

"I, uhh…" Reggie laughs uneasily, "I think you broke me."

Luke snorts. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Reggie tries to hold back his whimper, but it slips out. "Yes," he whispers.

Luke shifts again, brushing his nose against Reggie's cheek as he seeks out his mouth.

"I can do that," he whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642045872674324480/can-you-do-dont-be-silly-i-want-to-stay-up-with)


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: i loooove your writing. your prompt tag is a blessing. may i have “How about a kiss?” for peterpatter maybe? :)

Reggie can't find any of his picks. He's searched everywhere in his guitar case, but they're nowhere to be found. This is ridiculous, he _just_ bought some more last week.

"Ugh!" He slams the lid of his guitar case closed and turns around. "Luke, I need to borrow another pick."

"Another?" Luke snickers as he reaches into his pocket. "You really need to keep better track of yours, you know."

"I know!" Reggie groans as he tries to grab the pick that Luke holds out to him. "I don't know where they all go, I just-- hey!"

Luke keeps pulling his hand out of reach every time Reggie goes for the pick. He's smirking at Reggie, looking more and more amused by the whole thing as Reggie gets more and more frustrated.

"C'mon! Don't be a dick!"

"I'm not just gonna _give_ you this pick," Luke says as he tucks his arm behind his back. "You're gonna have to earn it."

"What?" Reggie glances at Alex, who raises his hands in a _I'm not involved in this_ sort of way. "How??"

"How about a kiss?" Luke says, wiggling his eyebrows as Reggie's face goes red.

"Right--" Reggie sneaks another glance at Alex and leans in to Luke. "Here? In front of Alex?"

"I'm not involved in this!" Alex says as he spins around on his seat, turning his back to them. "I want no part in your weird foreplay!"

"See? He doesn't mind," Luke says as he brandishes the pick in front of Reggie's face.

Reggie sighs heavily. Luke can be such a jerk, but he knows Reggie can't resist the opportunity to kiss him.

He leans forward a little more, brushing his lips against Luke's in a barely-there kiss. Before he's even pulled back, he knows it wasn't enough. Luke frowns and wraps his hand around the back of Reggie's neck, pulling him in for a second kiss that lasts _much_ longer.

"You know he's stealing your picks, right?" Alex says flatly after they've stopped kissing.

Reggie stares at Luke with a betrayed look, and Luke grins at him.

"Oops?" he says, smacking one last kiss to Reggie's mouth before he puts the pick in his hand.

Reggie just keeps staring at Luke until he finally turns around and stares at Alex instead.

"You could've said something!" he says, mildly hysterical.

"I did," Alex replies. "Just now." He rolls his eyes. "Can we practice now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642133175324360704/i-loooove-your-writing-your-prompt-tag-is-a)


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunsetcurve123 asked: Omg 😭 i meant to say Physical Affection number 9 with Willex. How the heck did i forget to put the ship name?!?!?! Sorry!

Alex knows Willie is avoiding him. He can't really blame him, after the whole mess with the Hollywood Ghost Club. None of them know what Caleb might do in retaliation since his stamps vanished, but Alex wishes Willie would at least _talk_ to him.

He can't go back to the club. He won't even go near it. But Alex will hang around Santa Monica all day - since Julie's at school it's not like he's missing practice anyway - just to try and catch a glimpse of Willie.

He finally does, and for once Willie doesn't immediately vanish. He looks defeated and miserable.

Alex immediately pulls him into a hug, and Willie loops his arms around Alex's waist. He shakes a little against him, and Alex just holds him tighter.

"I'm sorry," Willie says, his voice catching on a sob. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It's okay," Alex tells him. "You don't have to be sorry, you didn't know. And we're okay now."

"Yeah, but--" Willie pulls away and rubs his face. "Now Caleb's mad at you and it's all my fault."

"Hey," Alex says as he takes Willie's face in his hands and thumbs away his tears. "It's gonna be okay."

"You don't--"

"I know," Alex interrupts with a sigh. "But like, _I'm_ the anxious one so leave the worrying to me, okay?"

Willie laughs a little, cracking a smile even though a few more tears slip out of his eyes. "Okay."

"Okay," Alex repeats softly. He wraps his arms around Willie and hugs him again. "I missed you."

This time, Willie clings to him like he did outside the Orpheum. "I missed you so much," he says.

"Don't disappear on me again," Alex whispers. "Please?"

"I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642134448276668416/omg-i-meant-to-say-physical-affection-number-9)


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Please do a Alex/Reggie one with this prompt “No one’s kissed me like that in a long time.” Thank you 😘😘

Reggie misses kissing. Back in 1995 his bandmates used to make fun of him a little because he was always getting caught kissing a different girl. He never had an actual girlfriend, so he didn't really see what was wrong with having a variety of experiences with kissing.

But now that he's a ghost, his pool of willing participants has definitely dried up.

Luke spends the bulk of his time with Julie, so he's not around to hear Reggie's woes about not being able to kiss anybody. This means that Alex has to bear the brunt of the whining, which is something he's not exactly happy about.

Probably because Reggie still only talks about kissing _girls_ , when Alex is the one who's been dreaming about kissing Reggie since he first realized he was gay. He thought maybe dying would make his dumb little crush go away, but now that Reggie won't stop talking about kissing, he's realized that it's only gotten worse.

"Stop!" he shouts suddenly, one afternoon when Reggie's launched into another _I miss kissing_ tirade. Reggie immediately cuts off and stares at Alex with wide eyes. "Just… stop."

"I…" Reggie swallows and gives Alex a nervous look. "Sorry?"

"I just can't listen to you talk about kissing anymore, okay?" Alex shifts uncomfortably. "I just can't, okay?"

"Sorry," Reggie repeats, looking ashamed. "I didn't know it made you angry."

"I'm not--" Alex takes a deep breath. He is a _little_ angry, but it's more frustration than anything else. He's not angry at Reggie specifically, or so he thinks. "It's just, like, I never got to kiss anyone, okay? So I don't need to hear you going on and on about how great it is."

"You--" Reggie blinks. "What do you mean, you never kissed anyone? Nobody?! Never?!"

"Who exactly would I have been kissing?" Alex asks flatly.

"Not even a girl? Just like, the once?"

"No." Alex shakes his head. "Not even once."

"Did you want to?"

"What, kiss a girl?" Alex scoffs. "No, Reginald."

"No, I meant, was there someone you wanted to kiss?"

Alex's face turns pink. "No," he lies. It's the wrong answer, because Reggie immediately knows he means the exact opposite.

"Who was it?" Reggie asks, his eyes wide and his mouth half open. "Was it Luke? Was it _Bobby_??"

"No!" Alex groans and covers his face. "Can we not talk about this?"

"But if it wasn't Luke, and it wasn't Bobby…" Alex continues groaning as Reggie works it out in his head. When Alex peeks out between his fingers, Reggie's looking at him with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that," Alex says, his voice muffled by his hands.

"You wanted to kiss _me_ , didn't you?" he says, far too smugly for Alex's liking.

"Nope," Alex says as he turns around and presses his face into the couch. "We're not having this conversation."

"What?! Why??" Reggie clambers across the couch and practically climbs on top of Alex. "Do you not wanna kiss me anymore?"

"Stop it!" Alex says, swatting at Reggie's arms as he tries to pull Alex out of hiding. "Stop acting like you wanna kiss me, you don't even like guys!"

"I don't have to like _guys_ ," Reggie says with a huff. "I like _you_ , Alex."

Alex stops fighting and carefully looks up at Reggie, who's looking down at him with a soft smile. The smugness is gone, replaced with concern and a genuine look of love. It crushes Alex's heart, just a little bit.

"Don't say that," he whispers, "if you don't mean it."

Reggie snorts a little under his breath, and leans down so their faces are inches apart. "Why do you think I've been talking about kissing so much?"

"I don't--" Reggie cuts him off and presses their mouths together. The kiss doesn't last more than a few seconds before Reggie pulls back, but Alex doesn't let him get very far.

Next thing they both know, Alex has Reggie on his back on the couch and he's being kissed within an inch of his life. Alex hardly knows what came over him, but the look on Reggie's face when he pulls back is worth every second of it.

"Wow," he whispers as he licks his lips. "No one's kissed me like that in a long time."

"Really?" Alex whispers back breathlessly, his cheeks turning even pinker. Reggie grins at him and curls his hand at the back of Alex's neck.

"Really," he whispers just before pulling Alex back in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642219968799391744/please-do-a-alexreggie-one-with-this-prompt-no)


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you do a Willex “I bet I’m strong enough to pick you up.” Where Alex picks up Willie? If you don’t want to that’s ok. Lol.

Ever since Willie taught him how to lift things, it's become a regular topic of conversation between him and Alex. It doesn't matter where they are, Willie will challenge Alex to lift just about anything.

It gets ridiculous at times, especially when they encounter something totally absurd like a construction vehicle. Willie insists that Alex should be able to lift it, but Alex refuses.

"If I couldn't lift it when I was alive, why would I be able to as a ghost??" he asks, but Willie just laughs.

"Ghost powers," he replies. Alex just rolls his eyes.

"That's not a thing."

"How would you know?" Willie wiggles his eyebrows. "Newbie."

"Okay, then," Alex says, deciding to turn the tables, "then you do it."

"I'm not the one who needs practice!" Willie says with a laugh, clearly trying to distract Alex. "This is all you!"

"No, I'm not lifting that--" Alex waves his hands around. "I don't even know what it is."

Willie looks and shrugs. "I dunno. Looks cool though."

Alex shakes his head. "You're just trying to make me make a fool out of myself."

"Now why would I do that?" Willie asks, tapping his fingers against his skateboard. "Maybe I just wanna see you flex your muscles," he says, wiggling his eyebrows again.

"I--" Alex flushes. "Shut up."

Willie bites his bottom lip in amusement and takes a step closer to Alex. "C'mon, hot dog."

"I can't," Alex says pleadingly. "I don't have that kind of strength."

"What kind of strength _do_ you have?" Willie asks.

"I…" Alex racks his brain. "I bet I'm strong enough to pick you up."

Willie raises one eyebrow and smiles. "I'll take that bet."

"Okay." Alex looks down at Willie's skateboard. "But put that down first."

Willie rolls his eyes, but does as Alex asks. He's about to make some smartass comment about how the board weighs practically nothing, but before he can Alex scoops him up in his arms in a bridal hold.

"See?" Alex says triumphantly, even as he stumbles a little as he adjusts to holding Willie. "Told you I could do it."

Willie beams as he puts his arms around Alex's neck. "Knew you could, hot dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642220806861144065/could-you-do-a-willex-i-bet-im-strong-enough)


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi hi I love the new prompts!! From the physical contact ones I’ll have “Just hold me for awhile. Please.” With Willie/Alex. Thank you!

Willie is a ray of sunshine. It seems like no matter what happens, he's always in a good mood. It's part of what Alex loves about him, among other things. In the early months of their relationship, Alex never once saw Willie in anything less than a stellar mood.

But one morning, Willie wakes up under a storm cloud.

Even when he _does_ smile, it doesn’t reach his eyes like it normally does. He moves around their apartment sluggishly, like he’s sick or something. But when Alex puts his hand to Willie's forehead, he feels no fever. Willie isn’t sick.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed," he says before shuffling out of the kitchen.

"Okay," Alex replies softly, even though Willie probably didn't even hear him. He frowns to himself and tries to think of something that would've caused this abrupt shift in Willie's personality. It's just not like him.

Alex keeps his distance most of the day, not wanting to overwhelm Willie with his worries. But by the mid-afternoon, he _misses_ Willie. It doesn't matter that they've both been in the apartment all day, it's not the same.

"Hey," Alex says as he carefully pushes the door open when he goes to check on Willie. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Willie answers, but his smile is half-hearted at best. "Just tired today."

"Can I bring you anything?" Alex asks. "I could make you something to eat, if you want."

Willie slowly sits up in bed, tugging the blankets so he stays wrapped up in their warmth. Alex watches as he lifts his arm, making the smallest gesture with his hand to him.

"C'mere," Willie whispers.

Alex crosses the room without a second thought, taking Willie's hand and squeezing it.

"Will you lie down with me?" Willie asks.

"Yeah," Alex answers immediately, "of course."

He climbs onto the bed and curls up behind Willie, tucking himself under the covers and wrapping his arm around Willie's waist. Alex presses a kiss to the back of Willie's neck and tucks his chin over his shoulder.

"Good?" he asks softly.

"Yeah," Willie replies with a slow breath. "Just hold me for a while, please?"

"Of course," Alex repeats as he closes his eyes and snuggles in as close as he can get.

He doesn't know what's bothering Willie, if it'll last longer than just today or if he'll have his smiling, sunshiney boyfriend back tomorrow morning. But for now it doesn't matter. Alex is happy to stay right here, holding Willie, until he feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642317902585921536/hi-hi-i-love-the-new-prompts-from-the-physical)


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! I would like to request a prompt for willex!  
>  (in the category soft I believe and it didn’t have a number) “Oh! I didn’t mean to fall asleep leaning on you.”  
> Thank you!

Alex loves spending time with Willie. He loves watching Willie skateboard, trying new and increasingly ridiculous tricks that Alex doesn't understand one bit. He loves hearing Willie talk about his other interests, his mouth going a mile a minute and making it a little hard to keep up. Every so often, he pauses and gets the most adorable smile on his face when he asks if he was rambling again, and every time Alex tells him _no, keep going_.

He could listen to Willie talk for hours. And at this point, he definitely has.

The sound of Willie's voice is soothing to his ears, familiar in a way that settles deep in Alex's bones and makes him feel safe. Willie could talk to him about the most meaningless topics, and Alex would hang on every last word.

They're watching the sun set over the Santa Monica pier, and Willie's talking about the time he tried to make it the whole length of the pier on his skateboard without getting caught or crashing into anyone. It's a wild ride of a story, full of hijinks and multiple run-ins with the police, and Alex enjoys every second of it.

He's leaning on Willie's shoulder, enjoying the warmth radiating from Willie's side as he listens to Willie ramble on. Slowly, without Alex even realizing it, his eyes start to droop closed.

Before the end of the story, Alex has accidentally fallen asleep on Willie's shoulder.

"Alex?" Willie asks, when he's gotten to the climax of the story and Alex had no reaction at all. "Are you--" He snickers under his breath and slowly reclines so that he's pressed against the back of the bench they're sitting on, doing his best not to disturb Alex as he sleeps.

Alex only ends up sleeping for maybe ten minutes, and Willie just sits and watches him the whole time. He's disoriented when he wakes up, blinking slowly and tiredly at Willie as he remembers where he is.

"What--"

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Willie teases lightly.

"Oh!" Alex laughs bashfully and blushes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep leaning on you."

"Would you rather have fallen asleep leaning on something else?" Willie asks, still teasing.

Alex blushes more. "No, I meant--"

"I know what you meant," Willie says as he pulls Alex back against his side. He kisses Alex's cheek and tangles their fingers together. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"T-That's good," Alex says, clearing his throat a little as he squeezes Willie's hand.

"You're cute when you sleep," Willie whispers. Alex closes his eyes and his cheeks _burn_ with embarrassment.

"Don't--" Willie presses another kiss to Alex's cheek and smiles.

"And even cuter when you blush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642318730816372736/hi-i-would-like-to-request-a-prompt-for-willex)


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: prompt time baybayyyyyyy “Y’know, I could go for a back rub right now. Just saying.” Alex/Reggie. go forth.

Out of the four of them, Alex is definitely the strongest. It goes without saying, even though Luke's arms may be deceiving. The important thing is all four of them know implicitly that Alex is the strongest and they don't make any comments to the contrary.

But it also means that sometimes Alex gets talked into doing things _because_ he's the strongest.

Sometimes it's just heavy lifting, like carrying more than his fair share of their equipment. Other times he'll get roped into giving piggyback rides even though he told Luke last time _was_ the last time. (It's never the last time.)

But today, Reggie's been fussing with his left shoulder since he got to the garage. He keeps trying to adjust the strap of his bass so it doesn't make it worse, but nothing seems to be working.

"I could go for a back rub right now," he bemoans, and he just _happens_ to look at Alex when he says it. Alex rolls his eyes and Reggie laughs nervously. "Just saying," he adds quickly.

Alex sighs heavily and then motions for Reggie to come over to his drumset. He puts his bass aside and rushes over, sitting down on the floor in front of Alex's stool.

"Just this once," Alex tells him before he puts his hands on Reggie's shoulders.

"Yes, got it, I--" Reggie moans as Alex starts working out the knots in his muscles, and Reggie's head immediately drops forward as he relaxes.

"That's not fair," Luke says grumpily from the other side of the room. "How come I don't get back rubs?"

"Because you're not my favorite," Alex replies flatly, and Bobby starts laughing as Luke glares back at Alex.

"I'm your favorite?" Reggie asks, tipping his head back to look up at Alex.

"Don't let it go to your head," Alex replies, tapping the tip of Reggie's nose.

Alex keeps rubbing Reggie's shoulders, ignoring Luke's grumpy face. If he doesn't look at it, then it's not really there. Just like how if Reggie doesn't see the flush in Alex's cheeks, he won't know what Alex _really_ means by calling Reggie his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642579516670214144/prompt-time-baybayyyyyyy-yknow-i-could-go-for-a)


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Don’t get up just yet, I’ll miss having you next to me.” ha so Luke/Reggie. those lil himbos.

Reggie didn't mean to fall asleep in the garage. He doesn't even remember lying down on the couch next to Luke, but that's where he finds himself when he wakes up. The early morning sun is leaking in through the windows, making it hard for him to see without squinting.

He tugs Luke's arm up so he can check his watch, and he curses under his breath when he sees the time. His parents are gonna kill him if they notice he was gone all night. Maybe if he leaves now he can make it home before they wake up.

As he carefully tries to sit up, Luke shifts next to him and pins him back down to the couch. Reggie grunts and tries to push Luke's arm off of him, no longer caring about waking Luke up at this point.

"Shh," Luke mumbles, his face pressed into Reggie's shoulder as he reaches up and taps his hand against Reggie's face. "Sleep."

"I-- stop that," Reggie says as he pushes Luke's hand away. "I have to go home."

"No you don't," Luke replies, dropping his arm down to Reggie's waist and holding him firmly. His strength is impressive for someone who's still half asleep, and Reggie struggles to get out of his grip.

"Yes, I do!"

"Don't get up just yet," Luke says, tilting his head slightly so his mouth is right next to Reggie's ear. "I'll miss having you next to me."

Reggie swallows hard and tries to laugh. "What am I, your teddy bear?"

"No," Luke replies grumpily as he tucks his face into the crook of Reggie's neck, and his mouth brushes against his skin. "You're my Reggie bear."

"I--" Reggie shuts his eyes and takes a long, deep breath. Now is _not_ the time for his face to turn bright red.

"Stay," Luke mumbles, sounding sleepier than before.

Reggie sighs as he resigns himself to the fact that he's not going anywhere. He'll have to endure the wrath of his parents later - that is, if Luke ever lets him go home. He settles back into the couch and closes his eyes, blushing as he feels the curve of Luke's smile against his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642580849228955648/dont-get-up-just-yet-ill-miss-having-you-next)


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Ow! That fucking hurt!” Alex/Luke. cause Luke is a chaotic gremlin. I don't make the rules.

Luke doesn't like being ignored. He has a need for constant attention and everyone knows that. But Alex is the only one who is always pushing Luke's limits when it comes to attention, which means that more often than not, Alex is ignoring Luke.

It also means that Luke finds increasingly annoying ways to get the attention he wants.

And today, it comes in the form of throwing things at Alex. It started off small, a couple of balled-up pieces of paper that just bounced off like no big deal. Luke tried throwing a guitar pick, but it fell to the ground within a few inches which was absolutely not the desired effect.

Then he tried throwing a pillow, but he missed. It sailed past Alex and hit the wall behind him. By that point, Alex was still amused by all of this. After that point, Luke was getting desperate.

He's been racking his brain for the last ten minutes trying to think of what else he can throw at Alex to get him to _finally_ pay attention to him. Luke stares down at his shoes, feeling grumpy about the whole thing, and then it hits him. A shoe. _That's_ what he should throw.

He slips off one of his sneakers and tucks the laces inside, and then absolutely _whips_ it across the room and it smacks Alex right across the chest and knocks him off of his stool.

"Ow!" he shouts angrily as he picks himself up off the ground and rounds on Luke. "That fucking hurt!"

Luke stifles a laugh. "That's what you get for ignoring me!"

"You are so--" Alex groans angrily. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"If you just paid attention to me…" Luke says pointedly and Alex rolls his eyes.

"You'd still be a dick."

Luke frowns as Alex rubs his chest and winces. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"No," Alex says immediately, holding out one of his hands to ward off Luke. "Don't you dare."

Luke grins mischievously. It's a lost cause from the start. In a flurry of movement, Luke tackles Alex to the floor and tries his best to kiss him, even though Alex keeps trying to fight him off. In the end Luke manages to pin Alex's hands down to the floor and gives him a triumphant smile before smacking a kiss to the center of Alex's chest.

"All better," he says, grinning down at Alex.

"I hate you." Alex grunts as he tries to get Luke to let go of his wrists. "Get off me."

"You love me," Luke says, rolling his eyes as he leans down and puts his face right next to Alex's. "Admit it."

"Will you get off me if I say it?"

Luke considers it for a moment. "Probably." Alex rolls his eyes.

"I love you," he parrots flatly, and Luke frowns.

"That didn't sound sincere, Alex." He hums thoughtfully and Alex again struggles to get Luke off of him. "Am I going to have to kiss you until you mean it??"

"This isn't funny," Alex says seriously. "Get off."

Luke frowns harder and lets go of Alex's wrists. "You're no fun today." He yelps when Alex pushes him off, and they glare at each other.

"I'm not the one being a jerk," Alex mutters as he brings his knees up to his chest. Luke softens a little and crawls over to him, putting his arm around Alex's shoulder even as he tries to shrug it off.

"I don't like it when you ignore me," he says quietly.

"You just don't like not being the center of attention," Alex replies.

"Why don't you love me?" Luke asks, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout as Alex looks away.

"It's not-- I don't--" Alex groans softly. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because if something's wrong, I wanna know." Luke puts his chin on Alex's arm and tilts his head. "Tell me."

Alex sighs heavily and looks at Luke. "I don't like it when you joke about kissing me, okay? I just… don't."

"Why?"

"I just said--" Alex groans again.

"Do you not want me to kiss you?"

"I don't--"

"Or do you _want_ me to kiss you, but like, not in a friend way?"

"Okay, I don't want to have this conversation anymore," Alex says as he pulls himself out of Luke's arms, but Luke grabs a hold of his hoodie and doesn't let him get too far.

"Wait, is that it??" Luke asks, pawing at Alex to keep him from getting away. "You want me to kiss you??"

"I didn't say that, let go of me!"

"Tell me!"

"Why?!" Alex shouts. "So you can laugh at me!?"

"I wouldn't," Luke says, his smile immediately dropping from his face. "Alex… I wouldn't."

"I just…" Alex sighs and nervously adjusts his hat. "I thought it'd go away, okay? If I just ignored you for a while, maybe it'd just… go away."

Luke stays silent for a few seconds. "So… was that a no to me kissing you?"

Alex sighs angrily. "You really are such a--"

Luke just goes for it, he grabs Alex's face and kisses him mid-sentence. It's clumsy at best and they could absolutely do better, but as far as first kisses go Luke thinks it probably wouldn't have happened any other way for the two of them.

"Don't--" Alex pulls away suddenly, breathing hard. "Don't kiss me if you don't mean it."

Luke smiles and leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642584637264314368/ow-that-fucking-hurt-alexluke-cause-luke-is)


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Shit, are you crying? I didn’t mean to do it that hard.” Luke/Reggie. so many thoughts about the context. so many thots.

Looking back on it, it's kind of a miracle it didn't happen sooner. Luke's always trying new tricks of showmanship, but never before has it actually injured anyone else. He's injured himself a few times, but that just means he has to try it again without doing whatever it was that hurt him in the first place.

But this time, he didn't hurt himself, he hurt _Reggie_.

"Shit," Luke mumbles as he immediately drops to his knees beside Reggie, who's clutching the side of his face. "Are you crying?"

"What the hell, Luke!" Alex shouts from behind his drum set.

"I didn't mean to do it that hard!" Luke shouts back. "Or-- I didn't mean to do it at all!" He groans and turns his attention back to Reggie, who's wincing in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I--" Reggie gingerly touches his face and winces again.

"Of course he's not okay! You just smashed his face in with your guitar!" Alex shouts.

"Just, maybe, like…" Bobby says, trying to diffuse the tension, "give him some space?"

"I'm okay," Reggie says, but he doesn't look it, and Luke feels horrible.

"C'mon," he says softly as he tries to help Reggie to his feet. "Let's get you to the couch, we can take a break." He looks at Alex over his shoulder. "Go get some ice!"

Alex grumbles under his breath, but he and Bobby quickly run out of the garage on their mission. Reggie groans softly as Luke helps him over to the couch, hissing in a sharp breath when he sits down.

"Can I see?" Luke asks as he carefully puts his hand on top of Reggie's.

Reggie whimpers a little as he pulls his hand away, and Luke winces. There's definitely going to be a bruise there soon, it's already swollen.

"I'm so sorry," Luke says, covering his face in shame. "I didn't know you were there, I never would've--"

"It's okay," Reggie says with an uneasy laugh. Talking hurts, laughing hurts, his face just _hurts_. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." Luke sighs. "God, I'm lucky that the strings didn't, like, slash your face."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Reggie sighs softly as he carefully presses his fingers against his cheekbone. "I don't think anything's broken? So at least that's good."

Luke frowns. "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Reggie says as he pats Luke's hand. "You know how you can make it up to me?"

"How??"

"Get a pizza." Reggie smiles, even though it makes his face hurt. "A big one."

Luke laughs. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642670066303991808/shit-are-you-crying-i-didnt-mean-to-do-it-that)


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can u write a ruke and willex date or reggie/willie friendship? Thanks!

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Alex mutters as he and Willie wait in line for snacks. Willie laughs and gives Alex a confused look.

"What? Why?"

"A double date? Really?"

"Why not?" Willie laughs again. "They're your friends, and they're together… and we're together… I don't see the problem?"

Alex groans softly. "They don't… have _boundaries_ ," he says, as delicately as possible.

"Boundaries?" Willie snorts. "I don't… what does that mean?"

Alex groans again, growing more uncomfortable. "They just-- they like to, umm…"

Willie keeps staring at Alex, waiting for him to make his point, while Alex scrambles to try and explain what he means without just outright saying it in public.

It's not that Alex is a prude, but he's just a little more… _reserved_ about his affection. Luke and Reggie are just… not.

"You'll probably see what I mean," Alex says with a resigned sigh.

"Okay," Willie replies with a laugh, taking Alex's hand in his as the group in front of them leaves the concession stand and it's their turn.

They meet up with Luke and Reggie inside the theater, where they've saved two seats in the back row for them. Alex passes one of the bags of popcorn to them, along with their drinks, as he and Willie take their seats. Reggie immediately grabs a handful of popcorn and starts eating, and Willie catches Alex's eye.

"I still don't know what you were talking about," he whispers even though the movie hasn't started yet. The lights haven't even gone down.

Alex sighs, glancing over at his friends as Reggie starts feeding bits of popcorn to Luke, who is definitely showing off his tongue more than he needs to. Alex turns back to Willie and shakes his head.

"You will," he mumbles.

True to form, and in line with Alex's fears, Reggie and Luke start making out about twenty minutes into the movie. Alex shifts uncomfortably, leaning away from them and towards Willie, who _finally_ catches on to what Alex was trying to tell him earlier. Instead of embarrassment, Willie's totally amused by the whole thing.

"I think it's cute," he whispers to Alex.

"We're in public," Alex hisses.

"Yeah, but it's a movie." Willie giggles softly. "This is what teenagers _do_ at movies."

Alex blushes, but it's thankfully hidden in the dark theater. Willie leans over and kisses Alex's cheek.

"I know you're not big on PDA," he whispers in Alex's ear, "but how about cuddling?"

Alex blushes even more when Willie pushes up the armrest between them and tugs Alex against his side. He tangles their fingers together and puts his head on Alex's shoulder before turning his attention back to the movie. Alex takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, focusing on how cute his boyfriend is instead of how embarrassing his best friends are.

After a while, he doesn't even care what Reggie and Luke are doing. He's just happy to have Willie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642670897947344896/can-u-write-a-ruke-and-willex-date-or)


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Physical contact starters, soft, “You don’t mind me touching you there, right?” Willie/Alex

Alex has never really been comfortable with showing affection. Neither of his parents ever really showed their affection for him in physical ways like hugging or kissing, so it's just not something he's used to. Or, at least, he wasn't used to it before he became friends with Luke and Reggie.

Luke literally has no boundaries at all, and Reggie's not much better. They're both like puppies, they need affection or they'll die, or something. It took a long time for Alex to accept getting hugged randomly, or platonic kisses on his cheeks, or even just sitting a little _too_ close on the couch.

He half-expected the casual affection to stop when he came out, but it didn't. Neither Luke nor Reggie cared that he was gay, because he was still their Alex.

So when Alex met Willie, he had to get used to a whole new level of casual affection. He's never felt anything about anyone like what he feels when he looks at Willie, and it's a little frightening. Willie isn't as touchy-feely as Luke or Reggie, but when he does show casual affection, it makes Alex lose his mind.

The first time Willie grabs his hand, Alex feels like he's about to faint. When Willie tosses his arm around Alex's shoulders, he blushes so deep that he's pretty sure he'll never regain his normal coloring again.

It comes to a head when Willie casually puts his hand on Alex's thigh one afternoon when they're in a park, sitting together on a picnic table. Willie's mid-sentence when it happens, and while Alex was totally listening up until that point, the moment Willie touches his thigh he loses all train of thought. All he can do is stare down at Willie's hand.

"Alex?" Willie asks, once he realizes that he's lost his attention. He follows Alex's line of sight and laughs a little, sounding nervous. "You don't mind me touching you there, right?"

"What?" Alex squeaks. "I--"

"I just…" Willie slowly takes his hand off of Alex's thigh. "I know you're not, like, super comfortable with touching. So if it's not okay, I want you to tell me."

"It's okay," Alex says quickly. "I just… wasn't expecting it."

"I didn't even realize I did it," Willie says as his cheeks turn a light pink.

"I, umm…" Alex swallows hard and laughs nervously. "I-If you wanna do it again, you can."

Willie bites his lip and carefully puts his hand back on Alex's thigh, rubbing his thumb against the seam on his jeans. Alex slowly looks up at Willie's face, finding that Willie's watching him, too.

"Can I…" Willie's eyes drop down to Alex's mouth for a split second. "Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Alex's voice cracks, and Willie breathes out a shaky laugh.

"I just… I really want to kiss you. But only if you're okay with it."

Alex blinks. "I… yeah. Please." He clears his throat. "I'd like that."

Willie smiles widely before he leans in, pressing his lips to Alex's in a light kiss. He pulls back after a second, seeking out eye contact as he smiles again. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Alex breathes out, and Willie laughs as he leans in for another kiss.

Alex's hand finds its way to Willie's, still on top of his thigh. Willie's other hand comes up to cup the side of Alex's face, and Alex slips his other arm around Willie's waist. This is the closest they've ever been, and Alex feels like it'll never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642672110912880640/physical-contact-starters-soft-you-dont-mind)


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: this sounds a kind of angsty but i’d be here for “Please… Kiss me, even if it’s just this once.” x luke/reggie

Luke's just a little bit drunk. He's been wandering around aimlessly at this party for the last ten minutes, searching for a sign of anyone he actually knows. He saw Alex from across the room, but he was with Willie and Luke didn't want to intrude.

Alex isn't who he's really looking for, anyway.

He stumbles across Bobby, who laughs when he sees Luke. He helps Luke steady himself, and okay, maybe he's a little bit more drunk than he thought.

"Have you seen Reggie?" he asks, trying his best to enunciate even though his mouth doesn't feel like cooperating. Bobby pats his shoulder and points him in the direction of the living room.

Luke frowns slightly at the look on Bobby's face, but he can't place what it's supposed to mean. Also, he's pretty sure he just came from the living room and Reggie wasn't there. But maybe he just missed him the first time around.

To Luke's surprise, that's exactly where he finds Reggie. He's surrounded by a group of people, and Luke tries to stamp down the feeling of jealousy that courses through him. Rationally, he's not surprised that people want to be around him. Luke wants to be around Reggie all the time, so he gets it. But right now, he wants Reggie's attention just for himself.

And that's exactly what he gets, though he definitely could've gone about it better.

"Okay," Reggie says with a laugh as Luke starts hanging off him. "I think we should get you some fresh air."

"I'm fine," Luke tells him, but he lets Reggie pull him out of the living room regardless. He'd follow Reggie anywhere, truth be told.

"I'm sure you're fine," Reggie says, patting Luke's chest as he helps him towards the front door. They step outside and it feels about a thousand degrees cooler than the party. Luke exhales deeply, stumbling a little as they walk down the steps outside the door.

"This feels nice," he mumbles, leaning his head on Reggie's shoulder.

"I know," Reggie says as he leads Luke over to a patch of grass in front of the house, sitting him down before he sits down next to him. "You're having a good time tonight."

"Yeah," Luke says with a sigh as he leans against Reggie. "I guess. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Reggie laughs. "Just maybe?"

"Better now," Luke says as he looks up at Reggie. "You're here."

Reggie smiles down at him and shakes his head. "You're really drunk, aren't you, Luke?"

"No," Luke answers, shaking his head. "Only a little." He pinches his fingers together and Reggie laughs again.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Luke hums as he wraps his arms around Reggie, feeling a little desperate to make sure that he's not going anywhere. Reggie returns the affection and kisses the top of Luke's head.

"Reg?" Luke says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, umm, that last party we went to?" Luke asks, staring at the grass in front of them. He feels Reggie stiffen a little, and he shuts his eyes.

They never talked about it. Reggie kissed Luke that night, and they _never_ talked about it. But Luke hasn't stopped thinking about it since it happened.

"Yeah," Reggie says, his voice a little higher than usual. "It was, umm, a good one?"

"I'm not talking about the party," Luke says, his voice coming out a bit petulant. If he remembers this tomorrow, he'll definitely blame it on the alcohol. "I'm talking about--"

"I know," Reggie says as he suddenly drops his arms from around Luke. "I-I know."

Luke frowns grumpily, sitting up a little so he can look directly at Reggie. He's still got his arms around him, which only makes it _mildly_ difficult to maintain eye contact. Reggie, on the other hand, avoids Luke's eyes like the plague.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asks. Reggie sighs loudly and turns his head away.

"Do we have to talk about it?"

"I wanna know."

"Why?" Reggie asks, sounding exasperated as he turns back to Luke. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because," Luke says as his eyes drop down to Reggie's mouth. "I think about it all the time."

"Luke--" Reggie groans softly as Luke reaches up to press his thumb against Reggie's mouth. " _Luke_ ," he whimpers.

"Please…" Luke whispers as he drags his thumb across Reggie's lips, cupping his hand against his cheek. "Kiss me, even if it's just this once."

Reggie moans a little, his eyes fluttering shut as he presses his mouth to Luke's. Luke's hand on his cheek curls around to the back of his head, threading his fingers through Reggie's hair to keep him from pulling away.

"Stop," he gasps, trying to free himself from Luke's grip. "You-- You're drunk."

"So?" Luke says, breathing heavily as he presses his forehead against Reggie's. "I just want to kiss you."

Reggie bites his lip and groans. "How-- Why-- I don't…"

"Please," Luke whispers, brushing his lips against Reggie's again. "Kiss me."

Reggie whimpers and does as Luke asks, and the two end up making out right there on the grass, kissing each other until they can hardly breathe. When they finally break apart, Luke refuses to let Reggie go, even if it's only to move a few inches away.

"Are you going to forget this in the morning?" Reggie whispers, keeping his eyes closed.

"No," Luke tells him fiercely. "Are you?"

Reggie laughs and shakes his head. "Will you kiss me in the morning?"

Luke laughs. "I'll kiss you any time of day," he promises. "As long as you kiss me back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642673764730044416/this-sounds-a-kind-of-angsty-but-id-be-here-for)


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 3. “I love you, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” For Willex please!

It's not easy, being out in high school. Alex is completely comfortable with who he is, but he wishes some of his classmates weren't so comfortable with being terrible. He gets shoved into lockers and tripped in the hallways, and the administration doesn't even bat an eye.

And, unfortunately, it's only gotten worse since he started dating Willie.

Alex would absolutely never blame Willie for any of it. He doesn't even go to their school, and if they hadn't been seen by some of Alex's classmates at Santa Monica Pier one weekend, it probably would've been fine.

But now he's getting harassed more often, and everyone has their breaking point. Luke and Reggie can only do so much without the threat of suspension, and even though they don't seem to be too phased by the idea, Alex can't let them continue fighting his battles.

He just has to endure it. They're almost out of high school anyway.

It just… wears thin. It weighs heavy on his heart, and he can't shake it off like he used to. It's also hard to talk about, especially around Willie. The last thing he wants is for Willie to think it's his fault, because it's not. It's not either of their faults. It's just the unfortunate truth of the world they live in.

"It's not fair," Willie tells him. "Your school should do something about it."

"They won't." Alex shakes his head. "I've tried."

"That's--" Willie sighs heavily and shakes his head angrily. "You should switch schools. Come to mine."

Alex laughs. "I can't switch schools in the middle of the year."

"Why not?" Willie says as he puts his arms around Alex. "We could spend more time together."

"Luke and Reggie would hate it."

"They could come too." Willie grins and leans his head on Alex's shoulder. "Everyone at my school is cool, you'd see."

"What if they weren't?" Alex asks quietly. He doesn't want to burst Willie's bubble, but he has to think about this logically. It might just be Alex who attracts this sort of negative attention, and he wouldn't want to bring that into Willie's life if he didn't have to.

"Then we'd do something about it," Willie says plainly. Like there's just no question about it.

"I--" Alex sighs. "I don't know."

"Hey," Willie says softly as he puts his hand under Alex's chin and brings their mouths together. "I love you," he whispers, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Alex flushes and smiles. "I love you too," he whispers.

"So… transfer?" Willie grins and Alex laughs.

"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642772044399919104/3-i-love-you-i-wouldnt-let-anyone-hurt-you)


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "We support different sports teams and I think we might went a little overboard with our competitiveness before the big game," this is so very Lubby (I stand by this ship name). I mean....which sport??? who's to say....

Luke and Bobby disagree about a number of things. They're mostly small and inconsequential, so it's not a big deal. All couples argue about dumb stuff once in a while, and their arguments usually end with a lot of kissing. Luke would be lying if he said he didn't sometimes start fights just so he can make out with Bobby, even though it's the dumbest reason in the world.

(And yes, they've absolutely fought about _that_.)

But this is different. This isn't just a rivalry between them, it's between two of the biggest colleges in southern California. And, unfortunately, neither of them realized that they were rivals until they'd already moved in together.

Growing up, Luke had gone to UCLA games with his parents, who were both alumni. Before he decided to focus on music instead of going to college, he'd been planning to apply to UCLA. He even still has the UCLA teddy bear that he got when he was a kid, although it's definitely in a box somewhere at the back of one of their closets.

Bobby, on the other hand, was a USC fan by blood. His whole family was full of diehard fans and so he had to be too. He didn't _really_ care about football all that much, but when he learned that Luke was a Bruins fan, well, he might've started caring a little more than he did before.

It's just not his fault that it's fun to push Luke's buttons. Luke does it to him too, so really, it's only fair. Did Bobby _have_ to deck out their living room in USC colors before the Rose Bowl game? No! But did he do it anyway? Hell yes.

"What is all of this?" Luke asks angrily as he looks around at all of the red and gold that covers the room. Bobby grins widely as he tugs at his USC hoodie.

"I thought we needed some new decor," Bobby answers smugly as he sits down on the couch. "Do you like it?"

"Do I--" Luke laughs sarcastically. "Take it down."

"I don't think I will." Bobby glances around. "I think it looks nice."

"Take it down," Luke repeats. "Or I will."

"Don't you dare," Bobby replies, staring Luke down. Luke raises an eyebrow as he goes over to where Bobby's taped red and gold streamers to the wall. Before Bobby can warn him, Luke rips it down.

"Oh!" he says sarcastically. "I'm sorry, did you want those there?"

"You're such a--"

Luke continues his destructive path around the living room until Bobby literally _tackles_ him to the floor to get him to stop. They both struggle, wrestling around until Luke finally calls uncle and they both quit trying to pin the other.

"I was going to be civil," Luke says, panting as he glares at Bobby.

"You call _that_ civil?" Bobby replies with a scoff.

"I'm not the one who decorated the apartment!" Luke sits up and crosses his arms. "You're being a jerk."

"I'm a jerk?!" Bobby sits up and scoffs again. "That's rich, coming from you. You're just bitter because you know USC is gonna win today."

"Ha!" Luke laughs loudly. "Yeah, right."

"You think I'm wrong?" Bobby raises his eyebrow challengingly. "Then bet on it."

Luke twists his mouth and sighs heavily. "Fine. If UCLA wins, you have to put on my hoodie and post it on your instagram."

"I--"

" _And_ say that you're a Bruins fan for life."

Bobby groans. "Fine. But if USC wins, then _you_ have to do that. And--"

Luke squawks, but Bobby just talks over him. When he's finished with his caveat, Luke's bright red.

"Fine," he answers, sticking out his hand. Bobby shakes it with a smirk. "May the best team win."

"We will."

And, by the end of the evening, Bobby's right. USC wins 43 to 38, and Luke is _livid_. But, he's a man of his word. He takes Bobby's hoodie when it's offered, and grumpily posts to his instagram with Bobby grinning in the background.

"About the other half of the bet…" Bobby says once Luke's put his phone down. Luke's cheeks go scarlet again. Bobby smiles as he kisses Luke's cheek and slips his hand underneath the USC hoodie he's still wearing. "I told you, you look good in crimson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642773700441194496/we-support-different-sports-teams-and-i-think-we)


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: From that new prompt list you have could I possibly get 17. “I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?” for Alex/Reggie?

Reggie wakes up on the floor. His head hurts, his mouth tastes horrible, and the sun coming in through the windows makes it impossible for him to open his eyes properly. Remnants of the party from the night before are everywhere, and he's not the only one who passed out in the living room, apparently. Luke at least had the good sense to claim a couch for himself, so when he wakes up in a few hours he probably won't be as sore as Reggie feels right now.

He drags himself into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and that's where he finds Alex. He smiles when he sees Reggie, and it turns sympathetic when he sees the pain Reggie is clearly in.

"Want some breakfast?" he asks as Reggie fills up a glass at the sink.

"Maybe," he replies, groaning when his stomach turns at the mere thought of eating something. "My head is killing me."

"I told you guys to ease up last night," Alex says as he rummages around in the cupboard for some painkillers. "But you and Luke weren't listening."

Reggie frowns. "Is that why you're not hungover?"

"Unlike _some_ people," Alex says as he hands over a bottle of ibuprofen, "I know when to stop."

Reggie huffs, but takes the bottle and mumbles a thank you. It takes him a little longer than usual to open it, and he pops three pills into his mouth before washing them down with more water.

"Do you even remember last night?" Alex asks with a soft laugh.

"Yes," Reggie says, feeling mildly offended. "I mean… I remember some of it."

Alex snorts, shaking his head as he turns away from Reggie and goes over to the fridge. Reggie starts listing the things he remembers, starting with the beginning of the night when he was mostly sober. He makes his way through the events, but it starts getting a little fuzzy as he goes on. But one thing pops into his mind that he absolutely had forgotten until now, though the details aren't as clear as they could be.

"I remember kissing you," he says as he shuts his eyes, trying to remember more. "Why do I remember kissing you?"

Alex, who's still standing at the fridge, clears his throat. "I, umm, it was--" he laughs nervously. "I think it was a dare, or something."

"So it _did_ happen?" Reggie asks, staring at Alex as he continues to avoid looking at Reggie.

"Yeah, but like, it's not a big deal." Alex shakes his head, finally picking something out of the fridge and closing the door. He leans back against it, still avoiding eye contact, and sighs. "We were both drunk."

"Okay," Reggie says with a sigh. "I didn't, like, take advantage of you, or anything, did I?"

"No," Alex answers quickly, "no, you didn't. It just--" he shakes his head again, "it's fine. We don't have to talk about it."

"Okay." Reggie intends to let it go. He can see that it's making Alex uncomfortable, but his brain starts arguing with itself. He needs more information. He _needs_ to talk about it. "But, like, was it good?"

"Reggie--"

"I just mean, like, am I a good kisser?" He flushes. "I just… you're my best friend. I trust you." Reggie shrugs. "I know you'd tell me if I sucked at it."

Alex snorts and finally looks at him. "No, Reggie. You don't suck at it."

Reggie flushes even more and smiles. "Really?"

"Oh, my god." Alex laughs. "What, are you fishing for compliments now?"

"No! I mean, maybe?" Reggie laughs bashfully. "Would you wanna kiss me again?"

"Like…" Alex swallows. "Like, for real?"

Reggie pauses for a moment. "Yeah?" he says awkwardly. He hadn't really meant it as an invitation, but the longer the question hangs in the air between them, the more Reggie comes to realize that he _wants_ to kiss Alex again. "Yeah," he repeats, more confident than before.

"I…" Alex sighs heavily. "Are you sure?"

"It's all a little fuzzy up here," Reggie says as he taps the side of his head. He starts walking towards Alex, smiling as Alex starts blushing. "So I think I might need a second chance, just to be safe."

Alex's mouth twists as he tries to hide a smile. "You don't have to make excuses," he says, and there's a subtle shake to his voice. "You can just kiss me, if you want to."

"Good to know," Reggie replies as he looks at Alex's mouth for a split second before he leans in and kisses him, his headache totally forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642853888613122048/from-that-new-prompt-list-you-have-could-i)


	132. Chapter 132

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “There was a spider in my room and yes, you rescued it by putting it outside, but I still won’t sleep in this room tonight!,” for willex, maybe Alex killing them spider? if not, really either of them doing it works, i love them

When Willie comes back inside, Alex is still curled up on the bed with his arms around his legs and a nervous look on his face. Willie shakes his head and smiles at his boyfriend, who immediately starts rambling again.

"I know you think I'm crazy! But you don't understand!"

"I don't think you're crazy," Willie says, but it's lost amongst Alex's chatter.

"I just really don't like spiders and now that I've seen one in here it's all I'm going to think about! Like, what about that thing that people say that over the course of your life you eat like twenty spiders in your sleep??"

"That's not real," Willie reminds him with a sigh, "someone literally just made it up."

"How do you know?? What if it _is_ real??"

"It's not," Willie says flatly as he climbs onto the bed. "You're not going to eat any spiders in your sleep."

Alex frowns and looks around the room worriedly. "But there might be more in here."

"Yeah, there probably are." Alex whimpers. "But they're not going to hurt you."

"I'm not sleeping in here tonight."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Willie rolls his eyes and pulls on Alex's arms until he finally lets go of his legs and Willie climbs into his lap to embrace him.

"Yes, you are," he repeats as he kisses Alex's forehead. "And I'm gonna sleep right next to you, and in the morning you'll wake up and have me right here. No spiders are gonna change that."

"I don't--"

"Besides," Willie says as he kisses Alex's cheeks. "You're like a million times bigger than any spider. They're definitely more afraid of you than you are of them."

Alex sighs. "I don't like it when you're right."

Willie beams and presses a kiss to Alex's mouth. "I'm right all the time, you just don't listen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642854408355495936/there-was-a-spider-in-my-room-and-yes-you)


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “We just moved into a shared apartment and I find out you like to sing while doing your chores and I really like your voice,” WILLEX WITH ALEX SINGING PLEASE- i’m so sorry theyre just really cute

It's not like Willie's never heard Alex sing. He's heard him sing along to the radio, he's heard him sing at shows, he's even heard him sing in the shower a few times. But somehow he's never heard Alex sing just by himself.

Willie wakes up late one morning and finds the bed empty. He frowns, because he thought part of them moving in together meant he'd always wake up next to Alex. He feels a little cheated about it and decides that he's gonna pout until Alex makes it up to him.

He shuffles out of the bedroom, looking around for his boyfriend, and that's when he hears it. Alex's soft singing voice is coming from the kitchen alongside the sound of water running. There's no other music playing, and Willie creeps up to the doorway leading into the kitchen to hear him better.

Willie doesn't recognize the song but it doesn't matter. He's never heard Alex's voice sound so sweet and it melts his heart. He can totally forgive not waking up next to Alex if it means he gets to hear him sing like this.

The spell is broken when Alex turns around to put a dish away and shouts in surprise when he sees Willie, who gives him a sheepish smile in return.

"What the hell!" Alex says as he clutches his chest and whips a towel in Willie's direction. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Willie says as he steps into the kitchen. "I was listening to you sing."

"You--" Alex's cheeks turn red and he clears his throat. "I was just… I didn't want to wake you by playing music, so…"

"I didn't know you liked to sing while you do the dishes," Willie says, a slight tease to his voice as he moves closer to Alex.

"It makes the time go by faster," Alex admits softly as Willie wraps his arms around him and kisses him.

"My very own Snow White," Willie says, grinning as Alex blushes again. "You should sing for me more often."

"I wasn't singing _for you_ ," Alex tries to remain stone-faced, but it's just so hard when his cute boyfriend is smiling at him. "But… maybe I can be persuaded."

Willie's smile grows even bigger. "That's what I like to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642943731828506624/we-just-moved-into-a-shared-apartment-and-i-find)


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “I have no problem with sharing my Netflix account with you, but if you change my watch list one more time…” with Juke?

"Oh my god," Julie groans loudly as she scrolls through her Netflix queue. It's _completely_ different from the last time she looked at it and she knows exactly who to blame.

She storms out of her room and down to the garage, where Luke and the others are sitting around. They all jump when she bursts through the door, but only Luke looks happy to see her for about five seconds and then the look on her face wipes the smile from his.

"Hi Julie," Reggie says brightly.

"Luke," she seethes, "you have some explaining to do."

"I… didn't do it?" he tries and she crosses her arms.

"I have no problem sharing my Netflix account with you," she says, still fuming, "but if you change my watch list one more time…"

"Okay, that's not my fault!" he claims. "Reggie wanted to watch Hook--"

"You did too!" Reggie shouts.

"And-And then Alex wanted to--"

"Don't drag me into this!"

Luke whimpers as he looks at Julie, who's still glaring at him. "In my defense… I didn't know what I was doing?"

Julie rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. "I already told you I can't just make a new profile for you guys, okay? My dad would flip. So can you just _please_ chill?"

Luke's shoulders slump. "Yeah, okay."

"Thank you." Julie turns to leave, but then remembers one last thing. "Oh, yeah. And STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She storms out of the garage and slams the door behind her, but as she pauses outside she can hear Alex chastising Luke and she can't help but smile.

"I _told_ you she'd get mad."

"Shut up, Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/642944262353387520/i-have-no-problem-with-sharing-my-netflix-account)


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 92. There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow your close.  
> for wille and alex if you don’t mind

If there's one thing Alex can say about his and Willie's relationship, it's that it's certainly never boring. But right now, he'd probably prefer boring over being chased by the police.

"I _told_ you not to--" Alex starts, but Willie immediately interrupts.

"Can you save the lecture for when we're not running?" he asks, looking over his shoulder and seeing that yep, they're still being chased.

It's been six blocks of this so far and he definitely thought the cops would've given up by now. It's not like he broke anything, he was just skating!

"I didn't even do anything!!" Alex says angrily as they turn a corner. "I--"

This time, Willie pulls them into an alleyway and hides behind a dumpster. He claps his hand over Alex's mouth and carefully peers around the corner, darting back into hiding when the cops run past the alley.

Willie waits another few seconds and then checks the alley before he turns to Alex and smiles sheepishly as he takes his hand away. Alex stares at him for a moment and Willie's feels himself start to blush.

"Sorry," he mumbles as he sits down on the pavement. Alex takes a deep breath and sighs, his breathing starting to return to normal now that they're not running anymore.

"I can't believe you did that," he says as he shakes his head. "Knowing the cops were right there."

Willie laughs a little. "That's part of the fun."

"You're insane," Alex says, shaking his head again as Willie pouts. He slips his skateboard underneath him and rolls over to Alex's side, putting his chin on Alex's shoulder.

"Forgive me?" he asks, still pouting.

Alex sighs heavily. "If we can get home from here _without_ getting caught, I'll forgive you."

Willie smiles and presses a kiss to Alex's jaw. "I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643213378074066944/92-theres-people-chasing-us-and-i-pulled-you)


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artemischarmed asked: More prompts, you say? How's about #69 (hey-yo!) “do you want coffee? Tea? Or me?” Said by our boy Reggie. (I ask, as I'm currently making tea.)

When Luke wakes up, he's grumpy. First of all, he wakes up alone. Second, he has a headache. Third, he's definitely hungover (hence the headache). There's probably more, but since he's just woken up and his head hurts, he can't spend the energy trying to think of anything else.

The one that's really annoying him is the waking up alone. He definitely didn't fall asleep alone. Last night might be a bit of a blur, but the one thing that stands out above the rest is the fact that Reggie was definitely in bed next to him when Luke fell asleep.

The fact that Reggie's not there now is just insult to injury.

Luke shuffles out of his room and heads for the kitchen, fully expecting his apartment to be completely empty. Reggie was the only one who stayed after the party was over, but since he wasn't in bed Luke just assumes he must've gone home already. As it turns out, Reggie _didn't_ go home at all, he's in the kitchen making breakfast.

Finding him there is so contrary to what he was expecting that Luke's brain fully short-circuits and he can't do anything but stand in the doorway and stare.

Reggie turns around and notices him, smiling widely even as Luke continues staring at him with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Morning!" Reggie says, far too chipper for someone who went drink for drink with Luke the night before. He definitely should be hungover too, if Luke has anything to say about it. "Do you want coffee? Tea?" Reggie snickers softly as he adds, "or me?"

Luke stares at him, blinking slowly as his mind starts putting the pieces together. Reggie didn't leave in the middle of the night, or early that morning. He stayed. That means he doesn't regret what happened between them, right?

Reggie falters a little when Luke doesn't answer, and he starts rambling.

"I heard that in a movie once, I think, and, well--" he clears his throat awkwardly, "--it just sort of popped into my head and I thought, since last night we--"

Reggie stops suddenly as Luke crosses the kitchen, going right in for a kiss. He presses Reggie up against the counter and cups his face as he kisses him, almost like he's afraid Reggie's going to disappear if he doesn't hold on tightly.

"I want…" Luke says breathlessly as he presses his forehead against Reggie's, "...to go back to bed."

"O-Okay," Reggie replies in a strangled voice. "We can do that."

Luke grunts softly as he takes Reggie's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen and back towards his bedroom. He smiles a little as they go, his headache is already going away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643214692431560704/more-prompts-you-say-hows-about-69-hey-yo)


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you please do prompt 13. “you can’t die. Please don’t die.” for Juke, but with a happy ending?

Luke poofs into the kitchen, intending to find Julie so they can start band practice. He would've just poofed into her bedroom but after the last time she yelled at him… well. He's trying to be better about boundaries.

Before he heads up the stairs, he hears Julie's voice coming from the living room and he smiles as he goes to investigate. As he gets closer, he can actually make out the words she's saying and he gets a little worried.

"No, no, no," Julie says frantically, "you can't die. Please don't die, don't--"

Luke hurries over, but stops in his tracks when he hears her groan dramatically and she tosses the controller she's holding away. Carlos laughs maniacally as he retrieves it and sits back down, starting the level over again.

"My turn!" he shouts triumphantly and Julie sighs. She glances over at the doorway and sees Luke, and her eyes immediately go wide.

"Uhh, you can have it," she says distractedly to Carlos as she scrambles to get up and leave the living room. Carlos doesn't even answer, he's already too invested in trying to beat the level. "What are you doing?" she hisses to Luke once they're back in the kitchen and alone.

"Band practice," he replies, "I came to get you. Then I thought…"

"What?" Julie snorts a little when she sees the look of concern on Luke's face. "Oh my god, you didn't--"

"What was I supposed to think?!"

"It's a video game!" Julie rolls her eyes. "I _know_ you had those in the 90s."

Luke frowns. "I didn't know," he mumbles.

Julie smiles a little as she shakes her head. "I guess it's kinda sweet that you were worried…"

Luke looks up with a smile and Julie rolls her eyes.

"I would've expected Reggie to have that kind of reaction, though."

"Hey," Luke says, feeling offended. "I'm not as bad as Reggie."

"Sure, Luke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643301489163501568/can-you-please-do-prompt-13-you-cant-die)


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artemischarmed asked: Fluffy #42. “my tie is too tight.” - Can you even imagine PeterPatter wearing ties? These boys don't know what that is!

Reggie can't remember the last time he had to wear a tie. He's pretty sure it was when he was little, for some cousin's wedding or something. But he definitely didn't have to tie it, and it could've very well been a clip-on for all he knows. Alex had been adamant that he wasn't allowed to wear a clip-on, even though Reggie's pretty sure nobody would've noticed anyway.

Luke's in a similar funk, but his tie is already done. He just won't stop fussing with it.

"My tie is too tight," he grumbles as he turns towards Reggie with a whine. "Fix it?"

"I don't even know how to tie mine," Reggie says as he continues trying to twist the fabric together. "It's upside down and backwards in the mirror! How do people do this?!"

Luke tugs on his collar again and sighs. "Let me help."

Reggie turns towards him as he drops his hands, letting Luke pick the tie up off his lapels and start tying it around his neck. He looks down at Luke's tie and hums.

"Who did yours?"

"Willie," Luke admits with a grin. "He made me promise I wouldn't tell Alex."

Reggie snorts. "Even with two grooms, Alex is still a bridezilla."

"I told you he would be," Luke replies, cursing a little under his breath as he fumbles with Reggie's tie.

"Do you know how--"

"I can do it," Luke insists.

"Okay," Reggie replies. He winces a little as Luke tightens the bow, sliding a finger under it to tug it away from his collar.

"What?" Luke asks with a frown. "Too tight?"

"A little," Reggie says as he tugs again.

"Well, then at least we're even."

Reggie rolls his eyes as he turns back to the mirror and snorts. "Wow, it actually… looks good."

"I told you I could do it," Luke says as he slides behind Reggie and puts his arms around his waist. "You never believe me."

"Okay, but like--" Reggie tries to turn around, but Luke doesn't let him, "--when was the last time you actually had to tie a tie?"

"I dunno," Luke shrugs. "I'm just that good, I guess."

Reggie rolls his eyes again as Luke smacks a kiss to his cheek.

"Besides," he whispers into Reggie's ear, "it's good practice for _our_ wedding."

Reggie's cheeks go bright red and Luke laughs, pressing another kiss to his cheek before he flees the room. Reggie closes his eyes and counts to five slowly before he opens them again, tugging once more at his tie before he leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643302138062290944/fluffy-42-my-tie-is-too-tight-can-you-even)


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “there’s only one bed.” with Willex please  
> -🕺🏻

Alex should go home. Visiting hours are probably over, given the number of looks he's getting from every nurse that passes by. But he doesn't want to leave Willie.

It's just one night. The doctor said he could go home tomorrow since they already set the leg and put the cast on. They just wanted to monitor him for one more night just to be safe. Alex knows Willie will be totally fine on his own but… he still just doesn't want to leave.

"So stay," Willie says with a dopey smile. He was just administered some more painkillers so he's feeling a little loopy, but his grip on Alex's hand is firm. "Just lie down."

"There's only one bed," Alex says with a soft laugh as Willie swings their arms back and forth. "And your leg is _literally_ broken."

"So lie down on the other side," Willie says, whining a little as he tugs on Alex's hand. "Come on, you can't leave me here all alone."

"I--" Alex groans. "I don't _want_ to, but what the nurses--"

"Shh," Willie says as he tugs Alex closer, "I don't need them," he whispers, "I have you. You can be my nurse."

Alex goes red. "Willie--"

"Please," he whines again. "Lie down?"

Alex sighs heavily as he nods, knowing he couldn't argue with Willie if he tried. He carefully climbs onto the hospital bed, being extremely careful not to even brush against Willie's broken leg as he makes himself as comfortable as he can get.

"See?" Willie says as he nuzzles his face against Alex's. "Told you you'd fit."

"You didn't--" Alex laughs and shakes his head. "Go to sleep."

"Not without a good night kiss," Willie says as he puckers up. Alex kisses him, but when he tries to pull away Willie won't let go.

"Willie--" Alex begs softly. "You should rest."

Willie sighs heavily as he rolls his head back onto the pillow. "You're no fun."

"You're injured," Alex insists. "You need rest."

"I need kisses to make me feel better," Willie whines.

"When we go home," Alex says as he cuddles up to Willie's side, tucking his head into the crook of Willie's neck, "I'll give you all the kisses you want."

"Promise?" Willie asks as Alex tangles their fingers together.

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643399962337722368/theres-only-one-bed-with-willex-please)


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Idk why but I loved that last drunk Luke/Reggie fic you wrote, could you do Luke/Alex 34 “you’re cuddly” (fluff) with a drunk Alex?

Alex isn't clingy. He seeks out affection when he needs it, but by nature he's mostly fine on his own. That is, until he gets drunk.

Drunk Alex _needs_ affection. It doesn't even really matter who from, he just likes being close to someone, anyone. It usually ends up being one of his bandmates because they're used to it by now, and they love having something to make fun of him about the next day.

Sober Alex is always _so_ embarrassed by Drunk Alex's needs, but it doesn't stop him from drinking.

This particular night, Alex has wrapped himself around Luke like a koala. Whether it's an arm around his shoulder or being curled up against his back, Alex won't let Luke out of his sight. Which is fine for the most part, but it's kind of difficult to chat up girls when his bandmate is already all over him.

"Alex, dude!" Luke says with a slightly annoyed laugh as yet another conquest fails miserably. "Why don't you go and find Reggie?"

"But I have you," Alex says as he squeezes Luke tighter. "And you're cuddly."

"I--" Luke groans softly as his face turns a little pink. "I know I'm cuddly, I'm _adorable_ , but I'm--"

"So cuddly," Alex says with a hum as he presses his face against the back of Luke's neck. Luke stiffens as Alex's mouth brushes against his skin and suddenly he's a lot more aware of just how close Alex really is.

"I, umm," Luke licks his lips and tries to keep it together. "I think we should go get you some air."

Alex sighs and Luke shuts his eyes as he feels Alex's breath on the back of his neck. "Okay," he says, letting Luke manhandle him so it's easier for the two of them to go outside.

They end up on the back patio among a couple other groups of people, but Luke pulls Alex to a far corner so they can have a little more privacy. As he sits down on a lawn chair, Alex sits down right next to him and once again collapses against his side and hums happily.

"This is nice," he says, his face half-mashed into Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah," Luke replies as he wiggles his knee nervously. "Alex, do you--" He bites his lip and groans under his breath. "Do you… like…"

"What?" Alex asks as he runs a hand through Luke's hair, giggling a little when Luke shivers. "What're you saying?"

Luke heaves a heavy sigh and the turns his face towards Alex's, catching him by surprise with a kiss. Alex freezes for a moment, even with his level of intoxication he still can't believe Luke is actually kissing him.

When Luke pulls away, Alex blinks.

"I… you…" he blinks several more times as Luke turns away. "You kissed me."

"You started it," Luke mumbles as he starts to curl in on himself. "You're the one who's been hanging all over me all night."

"I…" Alex's brain can't comprehend the situation. "You kissed me," he repeats and Luke sighs as he puts his head in his hands.

"I just reacted, okay? It doesn't mean that I--"

"You kissed me."

"Stop saying that!" Luke groans angrily as he turns back to Alex, who immediately takes Luke's face in his hands and kisses him.

"You kissed me," Alex whispers against Luke's mouth a few seconds later.

"Y-Yeah," Luke says, staring at him with wide eyes. "And?"

"Do it again," Alex replies, smiling as Luke whimpers into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643401132636585984/idk-why-but-i-loved-that-last-drunk-lukereggie)


	141. Chapter 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:“kiss me.” “what?” “just kiss me” willex?  
> -🕺🏻 (sorry if you only allow one ask per person, if that’s the case then just the only one bed one is great. thank you so much!!)

Willie's minding his own business, having a good time with his friends until he spots his ex walk into the bar. He groans, cursing softly under his breath as he tries to keep a smile on his face. It's been over for three weeks and he _still_ won't accept that Willie doesn't want to date him anymore.

Excusing himself from the table, Willie makes a beeline for the bar. He ends up standing next to some random guy as he waits for the bartender to come over, and all the while he keeps glancing over his shoulder to make sure his ex isn't approaching him.

"Are you good?" Willie balks when the stranger speaks to him, and when Willie turns his head he actually _looks_ at the guy and, well. He smiles at Willie, who immediately turns to mush.

"Y-Yeah," he replies, laughing softly as he blushes. "Sorry, I--" he glances over his shoulder again and spots his ex, who's now making his way over towards the bar. "Would you do me a favor?"

The guy laughs a little, but keeps smiling. "Maybe?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" His eyes widen and Willie moves a little closer.

"Just kiss me," he pleads, his eyes darting towards his ex and then back to the stranger's face. Thankfully, he doesn't ask any further questions, he just leans in and kisses Willie.

Willie's expecting the kiss to last a few seconds at most. But he doesn't pull away, and neither does the stranger. By the time the kiss ends, Willie's basically forgotten about his ex.

"Sorry," the stranger says with a hesitant laugh, "I got a little carried away."

"It's okay," Willie answers breathlessly. "I'm Willie."

"Alex," he replies, brushing his hair back behind his ear. "That was… interesting."

"Sorry," Willie says, suddenly feeling super embarrassed. "I don't, umm, I just--" he laughs awkwardly as he tries to get a grip on his thoughts. "My ex was coming this way, and… I really didn't want to talk to him."

Alex glances over his shoulder and raises his eyebrows. "Is he still here?"

Willie tears his eyes away from Alex for the first time since they kissed and laughs a little as he realizes his ex is nowhere to be found. He shakes his head and Alex smiles.

"Well. Maybe I should stick around in case he comes back."

"I think that's a good idea," Willie says as his heart skips a beat. "Never know when I might need another kiss."

Alex licks his lips and smiles. "You just let me know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643492904111865856/kiss-me-what-just-kiss-me-willex)


	142. Chapter 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pretty please can you do 18. “are you that desperate?” “for you, yes.” for juke, but make it a little angsty with some jealousy?

Luke is gonna die. He's gonna die and Julie doesn't even care.

"You're not gonna die."

"I'm totally gonna die!"

Julie rolls her eyes. "You're not gonna die from having to wait five minutes in line." She gestures towards the men's room and Luke whimpers.

"You don't understand, I am literally going to die."

"You're not going to die if you just go get in line!" Julie groans. "You standing here complaining isn't helping."

"Can't you just go check the girl's room?" Luke asks with a whine. "There's no line, I could just--"

"No!" Julie replies in a disgusted tone. "That's so weird! God, are you really that desperate?"

"I will literally pee my pants before we go on stage, is that what you want??" Luke says as he dances in place.

"You won't if you'd just _go get in line_!" Julie says, pointing at the men's bathroom again. "God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

"I can't believe you won't do this one thing for me." Luke groans. "Why can't you just go check? You'd do it for Alex! Or would you make him suffer too?!"

"For Alex?" Julie shrugs. "Maybe. "For you? Yes."

"You mean--"

"No!" Julie says sharply. "Go stand in line!"

Luke groans loudly, frowning at her before he stomps off to go join the line. Not five minutes later, he's already made his way into the bathroom and come back out. Julie's waiting for him with a smug smile and her arms crossed.

"Feel better?"

"No thanks to _you_ ," Luke says grumpily as he turns around to gesture at the door to the men's bathroom, and just at that moment he sees Reggie coming out of the women's. He rounds on Julie, who gives him her best innocent smile.

"He asked nicely?" she says, shrieking as she takes off at a run, Luke right on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643495071268929536/pretty-please-can-you-do-18-are-you-that)


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hey! 41. “your lips look cold.” for juke, but it's like he keeps trying to use cheesy pickup lines until julie realizes he actually likes her and is trying to make a move?

Julie's doing it on purpose. Luke's like ninety percent sure of it. She's not even looking at him, but he _knows_ she's got an ulterior motive.

First of all, she didn't even offer him any ice cream. She just sat down next to him with a bowl for herself and started eating it like it's no big deal. (Luke doesn't really want ice cream, but that's not the point!) Second of all, nobody needs to lick the spoon as often as she does unless they're showing off.

Luke huffs loudly and the sound distracts Julie from the TV, and she turns to look at Luke with the spoon still in her mouth. Her eyebrows lift with a silent question, but Luke just shakes his head. She turns back towards the TV a moment later, continuing to eat her ice cream while Luke silently suffers beside her.

She's not even finished with her ice cream when an idea pops into Luke's head and he decides to follow through with it. He gets up and goes into the kitchen, ignoring Julie's protest and follow-up question of whether she should pause the movie.

He doesn't answer, she doesn't pause it.

Five minutes later he returns with a mug of hot cocoa and holds it out to her, trading it for her now empty ice cream bowl.

"Thank you?" she says curiously as she gives Luke a weird look.

"Your lips look cold," he says, without even thinking about it. Julie's eyes go wide and Luke immediately turns around to go back into the kitchen, silently cursing himself.

It takes a few minutes for the embarrassment to wane, and when Luke goes to sit back down next to Julie, he forces himself to look at the TV and nowhere else. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Julie take a sip of the cocoa and she hums softly.

Then, she leans over and presses a warm kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," she says. Luke doesn't even try to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643579192420827136/hey-41-your-lips-look-cold-for-juke-but-its)


	144. Chapter 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If possible could you do Angst prompt #15 “don’t move, they hit your head really hard” for Luke/Alex but with an injured Alex? Thank you!!!

It's really not funny. Luke knows he shouldn't laugh. But Reggie and Bobby are laughing their asses off and it's… okay, it's actually really hilarious.

But Alex looks like he's about to murder both of them for laughing, so Luke tries his best not to laugh as he kneels down to check on him.

"Don't move," he says when Alex tries to get up, "they hit your head really hard."

Alex groans as he presses his hand to his head. "What the hell even was that?"

"A bird!" Bobby says, still laughing hysterically. Reggie's leaning on him as they both keep laughing, and Luke cracks a smile for about half a second before Alex looks at him.

"Please tell me I did not just get knocked down by a stupid bird," he grumbles.

Luke inhales sharply. "I… can't do that."

"Dammit," Alex groans as he lays back on the sand and huffs. "Can you at least get them to shut up?"

"Guys--" Luke says as he turns around and gestures for the other two to go away. "A little sympathy, please?!"

Reggie starts pushing Bobby further down the beach, but their laughter echoes in the air as Luke frowns down at Alex.

"Should I go get the lifeguard or something?"

"No, just--" Alex sighs. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay." Luke sits down in the sand next to him. A minute goes by and he can't help but snort a little, even though Alex glares at him. "You have to admit, it's a little funny."

"When you get beaned in the head by a bird, you tell _me_ if it's funny," Alex grumbles.

Luke licks his lips and nods silently, trying like hell not to start laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you," Alex says in a flat tone.

"Not if the birds get you first," Luke replies, knowing full well that Alex is going to retaliate.

"You little--"

Luke starts laughing as Alex tackles him into the sand, and even when Alex threatens to bury him in the sand and leave him there, Luke can't stop. It'll stop being funny eventually, but not soon enough for Alex's liking. Til then, he's just going to have to deal with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643580018799394816/if-possible-could-you-do-angst-prompt-15-dont)


	145. Chapter 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “holding everything in doesn’t help, you know?” Reggie x Ray Molina

"Luke, _no_ ," Alex says firmly. "Reggie's going to get her."

"But--" Luke tries to protest, "I could just--"

" _No_ ," Alex repeats before turning to Reggie. "Go."

"Got it!" Reggie says before he poofs out of the garage and into the kitchen of the Molina household. He turns to head up the stairs, but pauses when he hears crying coming from the living room.

He frowns and follows the sound, too curious to just let it go and go find Julie. He finds Ray and Carlos sitting on the couch in the living room, and Carlos is crying as Ray holds him tightly.

"It's okay, _mijo_ ," Ray says, consoling him with a kiss to the top of Carlos' head. "Holding everything in doesn't help, you know?"

"I just--" Carlos sniffs, pausing to wipe his tears away before he buries his head back against his dad's chest and starts crying again, "I miss her," he wails.

"I know," Ray murmurs as he starts rocking Carlos back and forth. "I know, I do too."

Reggie's bottom lip wobbles as his own eyes well up with tears. He stumbles back out of the living room and furiously wipes his face, heading for the stairs to go find Julie, who he ends up walking right through.

"Reggie!" she says, shivering after he's reappeared. "What are you doing?"

"I--" he sniffs, rubbing his eyes again as her face softens.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he says, trying to smile. "I just--" He glances over towards the living room and Julie follows his gaze, then turns back to Reggie and sighs.

"Everybody has bad days," she says quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Reggie hangs his head. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but… your dad's just…"

"I know," Julie says. "He really helps on the bad days."

"I wish I'd had a dad like him," Reggie murmurs. Julie goes to hug him, and then remembers he's a ghost and she'd just go right through.

"Even if he can't see you," she tells him, "I think he'd like you."

Reggie sniffs again, willing himself not to cry at the very thought. "Really?"

"Really." Julie holds out her hand and Reggie holds his over hers, and even though they can't really touch, it makes him feel better. "Wanna hang out in here a little longer before practice?"

"Yeah," Reggie says as he takes a deep breath. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," she replies with a warm smile. "Luke and Alex can wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/643581019819212800/holding-everything-in-doesnt-help-you-know)


	146. Chapter 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If it hasn’t been taken then, ‘we’re both moving into the same apartment with a mutual friend of ours but we didn’t know each other and it’s dislike at first sight, but now we’ve got to live together’ for willex

"You said you'd give it a chance!" Reggie says as he follows Alex from room to room. "It hasn't even been three days!"

"He's a total slob!" Alex replies as he continues gathering up his things from the common areas of their shared apartment. " _One_ day is too many!"

"He just moved in! Same as you!" Reggie argues. "He's allowed to be a little messy as he settles in!"

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Willie shouts from the living room. Alex huffs angrily as he storms into his bedroom, slamming the door before Reggie can follow him in.

Reggie groans, his shoulders slumping as he drags himself back into the living room and sits down on the couch next to Willie.

"You said you'd be nice," Reggie mumbles.

"I _am_ being nice," Willie replies. "I'm staying out of his way."

"Alex is cool once you get to know him," Reggie says with a heavy sigh. "I don't know why you guys don't get along!"

"Cool?" Willie chuckles. "He's too uptight to be cool."

Reggie whines and gives Willie a pleading look. "Will you _please_ try and get along? We can't afford this place with just the two of us and I don't wanna have to try and find another roommate. Please? Please??"

"Oh my god," Willie grumbles, "fine!"

He gets up from the couch and stomps off towards Alex's room, opening the door without knocking. Alex whips around and immediately glares at him, but Willie doesn't let it bother him as he steps inside the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Alex snaps.

"What, like this?" Willie asks as he knocks his knuckles against the door. "There. I knocked."

Alex rolls his eyes and turns his back on Willie, busying himself with repacking his suitcase. Willie clicks his tongue as he steps further into the room, and he has to admit to himself that he's impressed with how organized everything is despite the fact that Alex has been here for the same amount of time he has.

"You should be nicer to Reggie," Willie says, and Alex whips his head towards him.

"I _am_ nice to Reggie," he replies angrily. "He's been my friend for--" Alex shakes his head and sighs. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I don't know how you have any friends with an attitude like that," Willie mumbles.

"Excuse me?!" Alex is about ready to let loose on Willie, let him know how he _really_ feels, and then--

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can treat people like crap."

Alex's voice immediately gives out. He couldn't make a sound even if he _wanted_ to.

"If you leave, you're not just screwing me over, but Reggie too," Willie goes on, "so I think maybe Reggie should re-evaluate your friendship if this is how you treat your friends."

Alex hangs his head. His cheeks feel warm as he thinks about his behavior over the last few days. He should be ashamed of himself, he _is_ ashamed of himself. He looks back up at Willie and for the first time since moving in, he sees him differently. Before, when he looked at Willie he felt angry, and now… the feeling in the pit of his stomach is different.

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stare at me some more?" Willie asks, and Alex snaps out of his daze.

"I…" he clears his throat, "sorry. I'm… sorry, for everything."

Willie smiles proudly and Alex's heart skips a beat. _That's_ new.

"Good. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Thanks?" Alex says, feeling an overwhelming sense of confusion between what's coming out of Willie's mouth and the uncertainty in his own head. Maybe he needs to lie down.

"Are you guys fighting?" Reggie's voice comes through the door. "Please don't be fighting!"

"Everything's okay, Reg!" Willie shouts, and then looks at Alex. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Alex adds awkwardly. "We're good!"

"Oh, awesome!" Reggie sighs in relief. "I'm gonna order pizza!"

Willie snorts and shakes his head as he heads for the door, but Alex stays perfectly still. When he opens it, Willie turns back to look at Alex and nods his head towards the hallway.

"You coming?" he asks with a smirk.

Alex swallows hard. "Y-Yeah, gimme a minute."

Willie shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Before, that would've driven Alex crazy. Now, he barely notices. He sits down on the edge of his bed and puts his head in his hands, taking a deep breath as he tries to get his heart to stop racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/644207923895123968/if-it-hasnt-been-taken-then-were-both-moving)


	147. Chapter 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fluff 27 “how much did you drink?” for Luke/Alex?

Alex knew he'd find Luke in the garage, that's where he's been holed up ever since he ran away from home. But he definitely didn't expect to find Luke alone and _drunk_.

"How much did you drink?" Alex asks as he gently pushes aside a couple of beer bottles with his foot.

"Uhh…" Luke glances around and tries to count on his fingers. "Like… half of these?"

"Only half? Are you sure?"

"Bobby was here," Luke says as he tries to pull himself up onto the couch. He almost loses his grip and Alex rushes to ensure he doesn't end up slamming his head against the floor. "But he left to go get more."

"Of course," Alex grumbles under his breath. "You shouldn't be drinking," he says, " _either_ of you."

"Why not?" Luke asks as he grabs onto Alex's wrist and pulls him down to the couch. "Drinking is fun. I need fun."

"You don't--"

"You need fun," Luke goes on, "hey, maybe there's still some left in one of these," he says as he tries to get back up to search for a non-empty bottle, but Alex hooks his arms around Luke's torso and keeps him from going anywhere.

"One of us should stay sober," he says as Luke slumps back against him.

"If you say so," Luke says with a sigh as he rolls his head back onto Alex's shoulder. He starts playing with Alex's hair, giggling when Alex tries to bat his hand away.

"Luke--"

"It's soft," he says as he tugs on a strand and then twists it around his finger. "I like it."

"Thank you," Alex replies flatly. "You're weird when you're drunk."

Luke frowns grumpily and shifts around, pressing his face into the crook of Alex's neck as he moulds his body to the shape of Alex's.

"You're weird all the time," Luke replies, his voice partially muffled. Alex shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, reminding himself that Luke is _drunk_ and he shouldn't read into any of this.

"Maybe you should try and sleep it off," he says, his voice a little strained as he tries to pull himself out of Luke's grip.

"No," Luke whines, "Bobby's coming back with more."

"You definitely shouldn't have any more," Alex replies sternly.

"But I want more," Luke whines again. "And if there's more then you can have some and then we can--"

Luke stops suddenly, but he curls his fist around the fabric of Alex's shirt and tilts his head so his mouth brushes against the underside of Alex's jaw. It takes everything in Alex not to shiver at the feel of Luke's lips against his skin.

He reminds himself that Luke's drunk. He probably won't remember any of this.

"Luke," Alex says shakily after a few seconds of heavy silence. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asks, and this time Alex can't hold back the shiver as Luke's breath washes over his skin. It reeks of alcohol, but it's the _feeling_ that does him in.

"Stop," Alex whispers as he shuts his eyes. "Please."

Luke sighs and rolls off of Alex, giggling to himself as he bounces onto the cushion next to him. Alex lets out a long breath and once again reminds himself that Luke is _drunk_. This doesn't mean anything.

A few minutes later, Bobby comes back. As difficult as it is to now try and convince two drunk people that they shouldn't drink anymore, at least there's now a buffer between him and Luke. With Bobby around, Alex is more or less confident that Luke won't try anything again.

Whether he's relieved or disappointed, well. That's something for Alex to unpack another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/644209080630755328/fluff-27-how-much-did-you-drink-for-lukealex)


	148. Chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “There are love letters coming in the mail but with nothing written on the outside, not even a name, so I always give them to you, because I just assume they’re for you because I think I’ve seen you holding one of the envelopes before and you’re the kind of person that has a secret admirer, definitely not me…,” for willex please 🤠

Alex opens the mailbox and finds a red envelope. There's no name, no address, no markings of any kind on the envelope. He glances around to see if there's anybody nearby, thinking maybe one of his neighbors might've gotten something similar, but he's alone in the hallway.

Too curious to let it go, Alex opens the envelope and pulls out the notecard inside. He reads the first sentence and realizes it's a _love letter_ and quickly stuffs it back into the envelope.

"I shouldn't have done that," he mumbles to himself. Even without a clear recipient, he should know better than to open something that's not specifically for him.

He takes the rest of the mail out of the mailbox and puts the red envelope on top of the pile before locking the door and heading up the stairs to his apartment. His roommates Luke and Willie are home already, and as Alex divvies up the mail amongst them he passes the red envelope to Willie.

"What's this?" Willie asks as he turns the envelope over, checking both sides just like Alex did, and giving Alex a curious look when he sees that the seal has been broken.

"I didn't know what it was," Alex admits awkwardly as Luke leans over to get a look at the envelope too. "So I opened it and…"

"And?" Luke prompts, gesturing for Willie to open it again.

"It's a love letter," Alex says. He blushes as both of his roommates look up at him, and he nervously tucks his hair back behind his ear. "Anyway, umm," he looks at his feet, "I remembered seeing you with one of these a while back, so." Alex awkwardly gestures to Willie and clears his throat. "I figured it was for you."

"You've got a secret admirer??" Luke says, elbowing Willie's ribs as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Willie says as he shoves Luke away from him. "I do not."

Alex quietly excuses himself from the room, leaving the other two to continue playfully arguing over whether or not Willie _does_ have a secret admirer. The truth is that he does, only Alex never would've thought of sending love notes.

Over the course of the week Alex finds a few more red envelopes, but he doesn't open any of them. He dutifully hands them over to Willie, or leaves them in his room if he's not home when Alex checks the mail.

He tries not to let it get to him, but it hurts. He hadn't told anyone about his crush on Willie for fear of messing it up before anything even happened, and now he feels like a total idiot for not trying to make a move earlier.

Alex can't help but think that whoever decided to start sending Willie love letters is probably ten times cooler than he'll ever be. At the very least, they had the nerve to actually do something about their crush.

A week after he found the first envelope, Alex comes home from work and checks the mail like he always does, but this time he finds a red envelope with _his_ name on it. He swallows hard and once again looks around, thinking this has to be Luke pulling a prank or something, and then carefully opens the envelope.

He pulls out the notecard inside and as he reads what's written, his face turns bright red.

_I'm not the one with the secret admirer, you are._

Alex stumbles upstairs to the apartment in a daze, and when he gets through the door he drops not only the pile of mail he collected from the mailbox but his keys too. Willie, who's sitting on the couch, jumps at the sound the keys make when they hit the floor.

But when his eyes meet Alex's, he smiles.

"Found another card?" he asks. Alex blinks.

"I-- how'd you know?"

Willie gets up and shows Alex that he's holding the small stack of red envelopes that Alex has given him over the last week, and he laughs softly.

"I didn't know how to tell you, so I wrote it down," he says as he hands them over. "But I was too nervous to actually put your name on them."

"You--" Alex gapes at Willie as he takes the envelopes from him. "You wrote them? For me?"

"Yeah," Willie replies with a bashful laugh. "I know it's dumb, but--"

"It's not dumb," Alex interrupts, "I was-- I felt--" He pauses and Willie stares at him expectantly, and Alex gathers up all the courage he can manage and says, "I wish I'd thought of it. For you."

Willie smiles. " _Do_ I have a secret admirer?"

Alex cracks a smile as he blushes. "Yeah," he answers. "You totally do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/644485078816374784/there-are-love-letters-coming-in-the-mail-but)


	149. Chapter 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lya-jatp12 asked: Hey there, have a prompt request. Would be awesome if you could write it. Alex/Reggie „Be gentle with me.” Thank you 💜💜

Alex fracturing his wrist is the single worst thing that's ever happened to him. It was Luke's fault, like most things usually are when it comes to one of them getting hurt, and it means that Alex can't play the drums for _weeks_.

"I hate you," Alex grumbles as he sits on the couch, glaring at Luke while the other guys work on tuning their guitars.

"I said I was sorry!" Luke says for the hundredth time.

"You should be," Alex replies angrily. "Because this?" He holds up his injured wrist, bound in an uncomfortable brace. "It _sucks_."

"Maybe we shouldn't have practice today," Reggie says, frowning at the two of them.

"I said it was a bad idea," Bobby mutters under his breath.

"So, what, we're just not going to have practice until Alex's wrist is better?" Luke asks with a huff.

"I just--" Reggie starts, but he stops short when Alex suddenly gets up from the couch, wincing when he puts too much pressure on his wrist. "Alex!"

"I'll just go," Alex says, "it's not like I can do anything anyway."

He makes it halfway down the driveway before Reggie catches up with him.

"Alex, wait!"

Reggie reaches for his arm, accidentally going for his bad wrist. Alex yelps as he turns around, clutching his wrist against his chest as Reggie stares at him wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't--"

"I know," Alex says stiffly. "Just… be gentle with me, okay?"

Reggie frowns again. "I'm sorry," he repeats, looking absolutely miserable. "Don't go, okay?"

"I--" Alex sighs. "I hate not being able to play. Sitting in there while you guys play is just…" he sighs again, "...insult to injury. Literally."

Reggie snorts, covering it up with a cough when Alex glares at him. "Okay, then let's go somewhere else."

"But… what about practice?" Alex asks. "Luke--"

"Don't worry about Luke," Reggie says, waving blindly towards the garage before he takes Alex's non-injured hand in his own. "You're the one to worry about."

Alex raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"I…" Reggie huffs. "That didn't come out right. But you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah," Alex says as he looks down at their joined hands. "I think I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/644485634328788992/hey-there-have-a-prompt-request-would-be-awesome)


	150. Chapter 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where-you-go asked: for the trope mash-up: Bed Sharing + Magical Accidents + Luke/Julie/Reggie

ok ok ok so the first thing that popped into my head was that scene in beetlejuice when geena davis is asleep but like floating in midair instead of being in bed and then falls to the floor when she wakes up!

so, clearly, this happens to reggie.

this could honestly be a sort of canon-ish fic, but maybe they’re all a little older and julie moves into a new apartment that just happens to be inhabited by two ghosties and (keeping with the beetlejuice theme) she’s the only one who can see them/touch them.

they probably give her space at first because they’re also freaked out by the fact that a living person can actually SEE them, but they all become friends and it progresses to FEEEEEELINGS and there’s probably a hilarious scene of the three of them sharing a bed for the first time only for reggie to wake up the following morning a la geena davis in beetlejuice and then julie’s like hmm. i should probably get a bigger bed.

and, since i promised to write a few lines, here’s that scene:

It's the best night's sleep that Julie's had in ages. She fell asleep feeling safe and secure between her two favorite ghost boys, and when she wakes up she feels the exact same way.

Only… one of her ghost boys isn't curled up next to her anymore. She sits up as she rubs her eyes and glances to her right, and beyond the empty space in her bed she finds Reggie still asleep.

But he's floating three feet off the floor.

"Reggie?" she whispers, reaching out to try and pull him back onto the bed.

"Hmm?" He wakes up and smiles at her, but as soon as he realizes he's not on the bed, he falls onto the floor with a loud thump.

Luke suddenly sits bolt upright in bed on Julie's other side and Julie groans, pressing her face down into the mattress.

"What was that?!" Luke asks. "Where's Reggie??"

Julie points to the far side of the bed, and Reggie lifts his hand to wave at them from the floor.

"I'm okay," he groans, slowly pulling himself back up and into the bed.

"I think," Julie says as she scoots over, pressing back against Luke to give Reggie some more space, "that maybe I need to get a bigger bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/645309041532338176/for-the-trope-mash-up-bed-sharing-magical)


	151. Chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artemischarmed asked: PeterPatter incoming! ohhhhhhh I'm a slut for Bookshop AU (can you tell I'm a Ravenclaw without it being in my username...) annnnnndddddddd Teacher AU. Enjoy! I know I will. ;)

ok well first things first, WHO DOES WHAT??? i'm thinking that reggie works in the bookshop (which may or may not be owned by ray molina, but that's neither here nor there) and luke comes in one day looking for some music-related books for a beginner's class he's teaching.

after the initial shock of WOW THERE'S A CUTE BOY IN THE SHOP, reggie helps him out but they both discover that the shop doesn't actually carry anything like what luke's looking for. reggie offers to special order some (because one, the shop needs business, obviously, and two, it means that luke will have to come back at some point) and luke obviously takes him up on it.

reggie has him write down his info FOR BUSINESS PURPOSES but he probably asks in a really roundabout way that sort of makes it sound like he's just asking for luke's number and when luke laughs reggie gets all flustered and tries to explain himself but it doesn't even matter, luke's already totally charmed by him anyway.

after luke leaves reggie looks at the piece of paper that luke wrote his info down on, and of course the handwriting is TERRIBLE but luke drew a HEART after his name and reggie fully melts onto the floor.

idk what else happens but julie is likely involved in some shenanigans, and luke obviously comes back to get the books when they come in, and then there's probably a dinner date and maybe also some not-so-subtle reconnaissance on julie's (and maybe alex?? or at least flynn) part by going to one of luke's music classes even though reggie BEGS HER NOT TO!!!

anyway here's part of the initial meet-cute because i can't resist:

"Sorry about that," Reggie says, and for once he genuinely means it. Normally he doesn't care one way or the other about what the store does or doesn't have in stock, but the disappointed look on Luke's face just about breaks his heart.

"It was a long shot anyway," Luke says with a shrug. "Thanks for checking, though."

"Yeah, of course." Reggie smiles at him, and just as Luke's about to leave, he clears his throat. "I could, umm, order them for you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reggie replies with a nervous laugh. "I mean, if you want me to."

"That'd be great!" Luke comes back over to the counter and leans on it as he smiles at Reggie. "How long would it take, do you think?"

"Oh, uhh…" Reggie exhales, "probably a couple days? Maybe a week, at most?"

"Cool." Luke's smile grows bigger. "So, how do we do that?"

"Umm, well," Reggie's starting to feel flustered under Luke's attention, especially since he keeps smiling at him. "I, uhh, first, you give me your number, so then I'll have it, and…"

Luke's smile slips into a smirk and Reggie suddenly realizes what he just said.

"I mean! So I can call you when the books come in," he splutters, trying desperately to stop blushing as he clears his throat. "Not, like, not for anything else."

Luke hums a little, looking almost disappointed. "Do you have something I can write it down on?"

"Write what?" Reggie blinks, having gotten lost in Luke's eyes again. "Oh! Right! Uhh…"

He scrambles around behind the counter until he finds a scrap of paper and a spare pen, and he laughs nervously as he slides them across the counter towards Luke.

Reggie waits patiently as Luke scribbles down his name and number, sliding the paper back towards Reggie when he's done. They lock eyes again and Reggie trembles as he reaches out to take the paper, and his hand brushes against Luke's.

His cheeks turn bright red as he pulls his hand back with a nervous laugh, but Luke just keeps smiling at him.

"So… you'll call me?" he asks, raising his eyebrows as he pauses for a moment. "When the books come in?"

"Y-Yeah," Reggie squeaks. "Sure will."

"Cool. Looking forward to it." Luke winks as he taps his fingers against the counter, and then he leaves the shop without another word.

Reggie fully collapses then, sinking down to the floor with the paper clutched in his hand. He smoothes it out against his knee and snorts as he sees Luke's truly _terrible_ handwriting. But worst of all, Luke drew a small heart next to his name.

There's no way Reggie's going to be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day. Hell, maybe not even for the rest of his _life_. Luke's just ruined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original tumblr post](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/post/645311078124896256/peterpatter-incoming-ohhhhhhh-im-a-slut-for)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
